Hotel Transylvania Two: the sequel
by Sweetberry771
Summary: While the hotel prepares for a big party, a zing occurs between Wilbur the werewolf and Jenna the human. Wilbur's parents, Wanye and Wanda are worried. Jonathan is concerned for his little sister, Jenna. Mavis, however is thrilled. Full, better summary on first chapter, along with disclaimer. Enjoy. Preview Pic is of Wilbur and Jenna.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: It has been two years after Jonathan and Mavis found each other and set off on their travels, it is also the number of years since humans and monsters called a truce and became friends at last. Now Dracula is prepping the Hotel for a celebration. Wilbur, Wanda and Wanye's eldest son is almost an adult but doesn't act like one. Soon Jonathan's little sister, Jenna makes an appearance. But Jenna's arrival is not just for her brother and soon-to-be her sister-in-law but also for Wilbur who learns that Jenna is his 'zing'. However their 'zing' is tested on many levels.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hotel Transylvania (I wish!), the good people at Sony Pictures and **_**__****Genndy Tartakovsky**_**. I own Jenna and Wilbur. Any OCs are welcome. **_

_**Now on to the story.**_

* * *

In Transylvania, there is a castle that is surrounded by a deep forest. But this is no ordinary castle; It is Hotel Transylvania! The only hotel that was created specifically for all the monsters in the world. The Hotel is run by Count Dracula, the Vampire King himself. Recently his only daughter, Mavis has gone to travel the world with her soul-mate, Jonathan. It has been two years since then, also that's how long humans and monsters have now been the best of friends. Tonight the hotel is getting ready. For a surprise this week.

"Oh, if only Martha was still alive, she would have loved to see all this" a female voice sighed as she looked around the beautifully decorated hotel lobby which made her dark eyes glow with warmth. She was a werewolf, it could be told from the refined wolf features she – muzzle, ears, the lot – and her hair was in a light brown bob. Her dress was coloured a warm summer yellow, covering her swollen stomach which held her new cubs, who knows how many - she already had over 30 kids!

Her husband's features were rougher. His muzzle was large and his dark eyes were rimmed with shadows of tiredness. He wore a blue shirt, a black tie and jeans. He just grunted and patted her shoulder.

"Mom, will you put a lid on it already? I've already got a big enough migraine as it is" a teenage werewolf complained. He was taller than his parents. He wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He had darker fur than his parents, tuffs of black hair bordered his head. His eyes were a moon silver with a tint of gold. He was the eldest werewolf cub – technically he was almost an adult. He sure didn't act his age. He then felt a thud on his leg. He glared down at the male werewolf cub who was responsible, one of his young brothers. "Do that again and you're a dead werewolf, Wally!" he growled.

Behind Wally was one of the female cubs. Her blue moon eyes blinked up at Wilbur innocently. She wore a pink shirt with a skull and crossbones design, the same design was on her pink pacifier. Her hair was in pink bunches. She wore a black choker, her tag had an A inside a circle – it looked exactly like the design on Wally's black shirt. She suckled her pacifier innocently.

"Knock it off, Winnie! That's so annoying! I don't need my migraine to be worse!" her oldest brother snarled at her.

"Wilbur!" both his parents scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Wilbur yelled.

"Wanye! Wanda! Good to see you and the family!" a Romanian man's voice greeted. The werewolves turned to see Dracula standing calmly before the werewolf family. He wore his usual black cape and suit, it was as black as his sleek hair. His ice blue eyes then rested on Wilbur. "Wilbur! You've grown to be quite the werewolf! In no time you'll be exactly like your father!" Dracula remarked.

_That's what I'm afraid of. _Wilbur thought glumly. He then went to help get Frank and Eunice Frankenstein out of their package boxes and started reconstructing them. Let me tell you, he did a much better than the zombie bellboys could.

"Thanks, Wilbur" Frank remarked when he and his wife were completely put back together.

"Any time" Wilbur replied. He leaned on the wall.

"Hi, Dracula. It's good to be back here" Wanye replied, his mouth formed a wolf-like grin at his friend.

"Well, we're getting ready to celebrate it" Dracula chuckled.

"We just had to bring Wilbur to see it" Wanda chimed.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that he'll never find his zing" Wanye remarked in a melancholic manner.

"Oh, not this again. Wanye, I keep telling you, Wilbur will zing soon. He is a werewolf, we werewolves find our zing very easily" Wanda sighed, remembering that she and Wanye zinged when they were Wilbur's age.

"I wouldn't give up yet, Wanye. Wilbur has grown into a handsome young werewolf. There is no female alive who wouldn't zing with him. I say 'female' deliberately because we cannot choose who Wilbur's zing is or what she looks like" Dracula assured his friend.

"I hope you're right, Drac" Wanye remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airport, a plane was finished with it's landing sequnce. A teenage girl with scruffy red hair to her shoulders looked out of the window. She put away her book; It was about a girl who fell for a wolf but ended in both of them dying an unnatural death (A/N: It's not the book you think it is, it's just a random story so use your imaginations). Her hazel eyes lit up when she saw the terminal in sight. "I'm actually here. I can't believe I actually convinced Mom and Dad to let me go meet Mavis on my own. Oh boy, Johnny's so getting the 'I told you so' when I see him and meet Mavis" she said to herself, smiling as she got her large bag down and out from the over head locker then exited the plane.

After registering with the border control, the girl rescued her suitcase from the baggage claim belt. _I mean, I tell him time and time again about soul-mates being real. He always says I'm deluded but, baa dah bing, he finds his soul-mate on one of his travels! In the capital of horror, nonetheless! It's definitely an 'I told you so' moment. Man, my brother never learns. _She thought as she left the airport and went over to a pumpkin coachman who held a plague that said **'Hearse to Hotel Transylvania'** _That is just too cool! _The redhead thought to herself

The girl paid the coachman 40 Euros. "Can you take me to Hotel Transylvania?" she asked. The pumpkin grinned and opened the hearse to let the girl inside. He loaded her suitcase, got into the drivers seat and drove. The girl watched the scenery pass by as the hearse made it's journey to the hotel. "Jonathan, I can't wait to rub it in your face and meet Mavis. Something tells me I'll get on with her just fine" she muttered before getting out her book and carrying on with her reading.

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that your sister is going to be at the Hotel?" Mavis asked as she used her vampire speed to pack the suitcases into a hearse.

Honestly, she didn't think she would get to meet any of her human in-laws. But now she had learnt that she was going to meet her future sister-in-law. Tucking a strand of black hair behind her snow white ear, she took Jonathan's hand. (A/N: the reference to Snow White is conicidental)

"Yeah, you'll love Jenna, you two will get along just fine. She's loved monster stories all her life" the red-haired male remarked with a grin, his brownish gold eyes looking into the endless blue eyes he always seemed to get lost in.

"You're right, we probably will get along. I'm so glad I get to meet her tonight, Johnny" she agreed.

"Me too. I gotta warn you though, my little sister can be very impressible" Jonathan said as he and Mavis got into the hearse. The pumpkin coachman started driving.

"Little? So she's younger than you?" Mavis asked. Jonathan nodded. "I can't wait to meet her" she giggled, causing Jonathan to grin and quickly peck her lips.

* * *

_**Not bad for an introduction, eh? Well, the hotel is under some pretty intense preparations for a HUGE party! Jonathan and Mavis are on their way back to the hotel. Jonathan's little sister, Jenna also arrives. And Wilbur's pretty ticked off about, well, everything. Next time the future sister-in-laws meet and Wilbur finds his zing. Thank you and don't forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap: The hotel is under preparations for the party of the century! Jonathan and Mavis are going back to Transylvania for this party. Jonathan's little sister, Jenna makes her appearance. We also meet Wilbur, Wanye and Wanda's apathetic eldest son. **

**I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I own Wilbur and Jenna. Any OCs are welcome to join the story. Now onto the story!**

* * *

The girl stared out the window. The moonlight illuminated the forest. "Cool, this is a pretty neat forest" she whispered.

A little closer look and one would notice that, like Jonathan, the girl had little freckles engraved on her little nose and cheekbones. She was wearing a red cardigan, bright pink t-shirt, denim skirt and black boots.

"So, kid, what's your business at the hotel, if you don't mind me asking?" the pumkin-headed coachman asked politely, to make conversation.

"The hotel manager's daughter is my future sister-in-law, so I'm going to meet her" the girl replied.

"Oh, so you're Johnny's sister?" the coachman asked with a small, jagged smile. The girl nodded. "I sincerely hope you gain Dracula's respect, it's pretty hard to win him over" the coachman advised.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I have some idea how to handle a vampire" the girl remarked as she saw the castle in the distance.

The coachman just grinned more. He knew Dracula would warm up to the girl almost immediately. There was goodness in the girl after all, she would never do anything to hurt any of the monsters, especially Mavis. Just like her older brother.

* * *

The Hotel lobby's peace was soon broken by the chatter, panting and gasping of the werewolf cubs as they raced with their big brother. So far, Wilbur was the fastest, since he had longer, stronger legs than the cubs. No matter how hard his siblings pushed themselves, they couldn't overtake him.

"Wilbur! Be careful you don't hurt your brothers and sisters!" Wanda warned her eldest son as they rushed past her yet again. She had lost track of how many laps of the hotel her children had done.

"He'll be fine, Wanda" Wanye assured his wife. A pair of glasses floated by Wanye. "Hi, Griffin" Wanye remarked, not even bothering to look. Not like anyone could see Griffin anyway; he was an Invisible Man.

"Hey. Good thing you brought Wilbur along, the kid's a right hoot" the pair of glasses, Griffin responded.

"yeah, I just wish the kid starts acting his age" Wanye grumbled.

Frank and an obese looking Mummy – their friend, Murray - just started laughing.

"Shut up" Wanye remarked, not in the mood to be made fun of.

"Sorry, man, but I can't imagine Wilbur acting his age. That's why he's such a hoot!" Murray chortled.

"That's true. It'll be a while until that starts to get boring!" Frank guffawed in agreement.

It made Griffin burst out laughing.

This caused Wanye to growl and frown in annoyance at his friends.

Frank and Murray laughed harder. They always had such fun together, even when they were ganging up on each other.

"Wanda, darling! Are you excited for the party?" Eunice drawled.

"All of us are" Wanda replied with a smile.

The two women soon got into a deep conversation about how this party may potentially best Mavis' 118th birthday, courtesy of Johnny. Dracula had noticed a newcomer push her way through the revolving doors, dragging her heavy suitcase behind her. He could tell it was a human girl, aged 17 or older. He ran over to greet the new guest, who had an air of familiarity to her.

* * *

The girl looked at the ceiling of the castle. It was draped with beautiful designs and a spider web that read _**'Happy Anniversary'. **_Unfortunately the web was unfinished. "What a bummer" she muttered lowly.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania" a voice greeted. The girl turned to see Dracula. "I am Count Dracula" he introduced himself.

"I'm Jenna, I think you know my older brother, Johnny" the girl, Jenna replied.

Dracula softened at the mention of Johnny. In the two years since Mavis found her zing in Jonathan, Dracula had become very fond of the red-haired human male. Now his future son-in-law's younger sister was standing before him. The polite smile that was usually adorned on his face when greeting a guest into the hotel became genuine; he could smell the good nature in her.

"Well, you are very welcome here, Jenna" he remarked, leading her through the lobby hallway. "So how was your journey?" he asked, gesturing orders to a zombie bellboy to get Jenna's suitcase.

"A bit long but fine. It was an early morning departure anyway, which makes things a little easier for you. I admit, Transylvania is very fascinating" Jenna replied. Gaining Dracula's respect and approval was easier than she thought it would be.

* * *

Wilbur stuck his tongue out at his siblings then turned to face forward. He then realised he was going to trip if he wasn't careful. (When is he ever?) He tried to skid into a halt but he tripped on the rug anyway. "Heads up!" he cried, warning anyone who might be in the way. He crashed right into Jenna. The two of them were sent bowling to the other side of the lobby and crashed into the wall.

Not realising he had pinned Jenna down because his eyes were closed, Wilbur groaned in pain. "Sorry about that, are you...?" he began to ask until he opened his eyes to see Jenna. He was apologising out of common sense but he was now speechless.

Jenna rubbed the side of her head, which was throbbing vigorously with a mix of anger and pain. Her eyes were screwed shut. She groaned as well; she was in worse pain than Wilbur was. "Hey, idiot! Watch where you're...!" she started to snap until she opened her eyes to see Wilbur. She lost the words to give the werewolf a telling off.

In a family with seven brothers including Jonathan, Jenna was notorious for her unusually short fuse. If anyone else had done that to her, she would've let one rip. But this was different.

Neither of them could look away from each other. They stared at each other with wide eyes. There was no way to describe the situation. Jenna found that she could not remain mad at Wilbur. Likewise, Wilbur realised he could not be so careless with Jenna. Their eyes seemed to briefly flash a gentle violet. It was proof Jenna knew of the most precious bond in life.

_~Zing~_

_Did it happen? Did I just find my zing? _Wilbur thought. He cautiously moved back to let Jenna sit up. "My bad. You're not hurt, are you?" he apologised.

"No, I'm pretty hard-headed. If it was any harder, it would be a rock" Jenna remarked.

Wilbur sighed in relief. He stood up and helped Jenna to her feet. "I'm Wilbur, Teenage Werewolf at your service" he introduced himself.

"My name's Jenna" Jenna replied.

"Jenna. That's a nice name" Wilbur stated, stuffing his paws/hands in his pockets.

"Thanks, I guess" Jenna remarked.

* * *

Jonathan and Mavis entered the familiar warmth of Hotel Transylvania. "I never thought i'd ever say this but I'm glad to be back. At least for a little while" Mavis admitted.

Jonathan spotted his younger sister. "Jenna!" he greeted.

Jenna's eyes lit up when she heard Jonathan's voice. "Johnny!" she cried, running over and tackling the older male into a hug. She soon released her brother when she saw Mavis.

"Hi, I'm Mavis" the female vampire introduced herself.

"I'm Jenna. Well, Mavis, welcome to our family" Jenna replied, hugging her soon to be sister-in-law. Mavis accepted the hug.

Dracula patted Jonathan on the shoulder. "Welcome back, Johnny" he remarked.

* * *

_**Well, how bout that? Wilbur zinged with Jenna but he's having doubts already. But seeing how their zing happened was pretty fun to watch. Mavis and Jenna got to meet. Next time Mavis and Jenna get to know each other. Thank you and don't forget to review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Here's what you missed last time: Wilbur zinged with Jenna but he's having doubts already about if Jenna also felt it too or if it was just him. Mavis and Jenna got to meet. So that's what you've missed.**_

_**I don't own Hotel Transylvania. I own Jenna and Wilbur. The new OCs who appear later belong to AnonymousZGirl. All OCs are welcome to join their fellow monsters or humans in the hotel. Enjoy**_

* * *

Mavis smiled as she changed into some black silk pyjamas. She didn't have a particular reason for wearing these pyjamas in the first place, she just wanted to wear them. Her father was busy downstairs, preparing the main party space in the hotel with Johnny; Dracula had insisted that he spend time with his future son-in-law. Things had gotten easier in the past two years. She walked out of her room. She noticed Jenna coming out of her assigned hotel room, rubbing her eyes despite they were not drooping. Jenna's own cotton pyjamas were red. "Jenna, can't you sleep?" she asked.

"No" Jenna replied. She couldn't sleep because she could still feel her heart pounding and the sparks that she had felt upon impact with a certain someone. They were still fizzing from when it happened.

Mavis smiled sympathetically then opened her bedroom door. "Let's have a talk" she stated.

Jenna followed Mavis into her room. "Why?" she asked.

"Not here, on the roof" Mavis told the human girl and transformed into a bat. Her small talons took hold of the back of Jenna's collar and flew them up to the roof. She set Jenna down before transforming back into her vampire self. She sat down beside Jenna.

"I thought you vampires were nocturnal" Jenna remarked.

"We are. There are just times when I want to wear pyjamas for no reason at all. I never got to before, with my father being overprotective and all" Mavis told Jenna.

"Mine too, he didn't even want me to meet you, he was like 'No, Jenna, you have to stay and complete your education, not jet halfway across the world'" Jenna remarked, making fun of her own father.

Jenna and Mavis both giggled.

"I knew Jonathan was going to find you eventually" Jenna admitted. Mavis stared at the girl, confused. "Yeah, I just didn't expect you to be a vampire. But you're Johnny's soul-mate and that's what counts, it only happens once" Jenna explained.

"Soul-mate?" Mavis asked.

"You know, your other half? The one you're meant to be with" Jenna remarked.

"Oh, you mean my zing?" Mavis stated.

"Yeah, it's basically the same thing as that" Jenna replied.

"Thanks for accepting me, Jenna" Mavis said, patting Jenna's head gently.

"Any time" was Jenna's reply.

* * *

Meanwhile Wilbur was wandering around the hotel; he couldn't sleep either. He was a freakin' werewolf, after all! His thoughts were racing at the speed of sound, especially about meeting Jenna. He had felt weird when he was around her. He then leapt onto the other side of the roof. "Man, I've got it bad. So bad I wanna howl but I better not" he growled.

"Mavis, I have something to admit to. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Wilbur heard Jenna say. He slowly and quietly climbed up the roof and peeked over the ledge to see Mavis and Jenna talking.

"Sure, what is it?" Mavis asked.

"I...I felt something when I first saw Wilbur" Jenna admitted.

Wilbur blushed when he heard Jenna say his name. _She felt it too! It wasn't just me! Jenna actually is my zing! _He thought.

"Congratulations, Jenna! You found your zing!" Mavis giggled.

"You mean I'm meant to be with Wilbur?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It only happens once" Mavis replied, standing up.

"Ok, so can you get me down from here so I can try and sleep?" Jenna asked. Mavis giggled then transformed into her bat form and took Jenna down so she could go to bed.

Wilbur smiled to himself. He let out a howl of joy and flopped onto his back. His previous doubts were now gone, he was now completely sure he had found his zing in Jenna. His howl still echoed in the air. "Boy, now I'm glad Mom and Dad dragged me here. Sure beats lurking around in the woods and scaring the little kiddies. I probably won't be doing that any more, I'm done with the whole 'Big Bad Wolf' prank" he remarked. Wilbur noticed the sunrise. He stood up and leapt into the open window. "Tonight, I'm going to hang out with Jenna" he decided, going back to his room.

* * *

In a hut in Greece, someone could be heard packing. A woman with green snakes for hair was throwing her favourite clothes into her suitcase. She wore dark sunglasses, a blue knee-length boob-tube dress, a black jacket and red heels. "Beth, are you even half-way packed?" she asked.

Behind the woman was an invisible woman in a black bodysuit, a black cape with a hood and glasses. She hadn't packed. "What's the point? No one would see me, Mel" she told her friend in a stern tone.

"Oh, Beth. I'm sure it won't be that bad. Besides, I hear Hotel Transylvania is the best monster hotel in the world. It'll be fun to go. I bet you won't be the only invisible woman there" Mel assured her.

"Easy for you to say, Mel. You can't look at anyone without turning them to stone" Beth reminded her.

"Blame my mother for that" Mel remarked.

"Oh yes. Meldusa, daughter of Medusa. How can I forget?" Beth teased.

"Just come to the hotel with me, Invisibeth. There's no way I'd go without you" Mel said.

"Fine" Beth relented, packing some things in a duffel bag. The two women were on their way.

* * *

_**So Jenna and Mavis had their chat on the roof, only to have Wilbur eavesdrop. Naughty Wilbur! Ah well, can't blame him just because he has wolf ears. Meanwhile two female monsters are about to come to the Hotel. Next time Invisibeth and Meldusa Gorgan arrive while Jenna and Wilbur cause havoc. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's what you missed last time! **__****__**So Jenna and Mavis had their chat on the roof, only to have Wilbur eavesdrop on them. Naughty Wilbur! Ah well, can't blame him just because he has wolf ears. Meanwhile two female monsters are about to come to the Hotel.**__** Now onto the story!**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania. I own Jenna and Wilbur. Invisibeth and Meldusa Gorgan belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General. All OCs are welcome to join their fellow monsters or humans in the hotel. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Meldusa and Invisibeth soon arrived at Hotel Transylvania. "We're here!" she whooped.

"Calm down, Mel. You'll upset your hair" Invisibeth teased.

"Psych!" Mel laughed. The two girls ran up the stairs and into the lobby.

Dracula saw them from where he was talking to another guest; Katy Jones, an auburn haired ghost girl with hazel eyes and dressed in a grey toque, white tank top, baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. Well, he saw Meldusa, to be exact, even when Invisibeth was wearing her full bodysuit and hood. "Meldusa! Glad you could make it. You are looking more like your mother every day!" he complimented.

"Great to see you too, Drac. She sends her regards. She can't make it, seeing as some mortal cut her head off so she's gone to retrieve it. She's gonna have a wonky head for a while after that" Mel remarked.

"Ew, I did not need to know that" Dracula stated.

"Too late, I just told you" Mel remarked. Invisibeth cleared her throat. "Oh, Dracula, this is Invisibeth aka Beth, Beth, meet Dracula, the hotel manager and a friend of my mom's" Mel introduced her friend to the vampire lord who also happened to be friends with Mel's mother, Medusa Gorgon.

"Hello, Beth. Great to 'see' you" Dracula said before laughing. This pissed Beth off.

"Don't bother, leave him to me" Griffin responded, taking off his glasses and slapping Dracula. Dracula tried to swipe for Griffin numerous times but kept missing.

"I don't have time for this, Griffin. I have to see how the other guests are" Dracula complained before leaving.

Beth turned to Griffin who had just put back his glasses on. "Why did you do that?" she asked sternly.

"He does that to me all the time. I just have to do my thing every now and then. I'm invisible too. The name's Griffin. Everyone here calls me the Invisible Man" Griffin replied, looking over at Beth.

Beth managed to crack a smile. Finally someone who understood her! "I'm Invisibeth, but call me Beth" she told Griffin before she and Mel ran to their rooms where she earned a whole teasing session from Mel over the possibility that she liked Griffin.

* * *

Jenna got out of her room, fully dressed. She almost bumped into Wilbur. "Oh, Hi Wilbur" Jenna greeted.

"Yo. Drac lent me the keys to one of the hearses. Wanna join me?" he asked.

"Sure, I've got to go into the town any way" Jenna remarked, plucking the keys from Wilbur's fingers.

After a trip to town to get some 'normal' food for her and Johnny, Jenna started to drive the vehicle all the way back to the Hotel. She saw that a herd of fat sheep were blocking the way. "Too many sheep!" she cried as she braked.

Wilbur smirked. "Leave this to me" he remarked. He jumped out, ate all of the sheep and dashed back into the hearse. He burped. "Yeah, that was good!" he remarked. He then noticed Jenna was glaring at him with a look of disgust on her face. "What? Now the road's clear, let's get going" he pointed out, confused as to why Jenna was mad at him.

"You're disgusting, Wilbur" Jenna remarked as she restarted the car.

"It's the same as eating lamb chops! Just start driving, Jenna" Wilbur snapped, crossing his arms. Jenna drove the rest of the way back and gave half the food to Johnny to keep in his room while she kept the other half in hers. She saw the smirk on Wilbur's face. "I'm in the mood for a prank. You in?" he asked Jenna.

Jenna returned his smirk with one of her own. "Let's do it!" she agreed.

* * *

"Oi! Who hid my guitar?! Was it you, Frank?!" Murray yelled an hour later. He didn't notice Wilbur and Jenna laughing.

Jenna then got out her skateboard and started skateboarding expertly around the hotel, doing tricks. She let everyone try the sport out, even Wilbur's brothers and sisters. They ended up breaking it though. "Damn, you lot can't respect anything, can you?" Wilbur remarked.

"Ack, no harm done. I can always fix it later" Jenna stated, gathering the pieces of her skateboard and taking it to her room.

Wilbur smirked. "What a woman" he remarked.

"Yo Wilbur!" a familiar voice reached his wolf ears.

Wilbur turned to see the one-headed hell hound he had been friends with since he was a pup. "Jeager! What's a crackin'" he greeted, giving him a fist bump. Jenna stared up in surprise as he was 6'6. Jeager had dark skin, blood red eyes, sharp canine teeth, black wild dreads, a sharp rough spiky dog tail. He wore a black ripped dress shirt that showed off his six pack, grey torn Jeans, black boots and dogs tags with his first and last name on them: Jeager Nailson.

Jeager caught Jenna's stare. "Is that your zing or something?" he asked Wilbur.

"Something like that. This is Jenna. Jenna, this is my childhood friend, Jeager" he remarked.

"Nice to meet you" Jenna said nervously.

Jeager grinned. "Dont worry. I don't bite anyone with any ties to Wilbur" he reassured her.

"Thanks" Jenna laughed.

"Mind you, he argues and gets more annoyed with Katya just as often as I do, whereever she is" Wilbur warned.

"Wait, that damn cat's here?!" Jeager demanded with a hint of a blush. Wilbur nodded. "Damn it all to Hades! I'm going to bed since I'm not in a mood for a fight with her. I'll bring hell to anyone who disturbs me!" he grumbled before going to nap on a chandelier.

"He's a bit of a hot head, isn't he?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, what do you expect from a Hell Hound? Our tempers make us best friends" Wilbur explained.

* * *

Later that night the Hotel pool was open. The clientèle were all in their swim gear. Jenna's swimming costume was actually just a red tankini. Wilbur was just wearing black board shorts. There was also a buffet open on the far poolside. Wilbur's mother was busy taking a water exercise class. Mel wore a green bikini and sarong while Beth was in a regular black one piece swimming costume. Katy just wore a white bikini and was chatting with Johnny and Mavis. Jeager was napping in just black shorts.

Mel had noticed Jenna talking with Wilbur and could immediately tell that Jenna was a human. She wasn't worried though; she had heard that Mavis found her zing in a human named Johnny. She had also heard that Johnny had six brothers and one sister. "Hmm, I bet that's Johnny's sister" she said.

Beth saw Jenna too. She wasn't too pleased at first. "Mel, I thought this place was human-free" she groaned.

"Johnny and Jenna are exceptions, because Johnny is Mavis' zing. Jenna is also Johnny's little sister. Besides, she and Wilbur seem to be hitting it off fine" Griffin interrupted.

Mel smiled. She remembered Wilbur well from the last few times she saw him, he used to pull the old 'Big Bad Wolf' prank of scaring all the human children who wandered into the forest he usually hung around. Being a teenage monster was fun but lonely, even with a hell hound as a best friend. "It's nice Wilbur's finally found a friend" she remarked when she saw that Wilbur had made Jenna laugh.

Wilbur looked over to where Griffin was and smirked. He sneaked over to Griffin. He quickly pulled down the shorts Griffin wore then leapt back into the pool by where Jenna was sitting on the pool side when Griffin screamed. He playfully glared at his brothers and sisters. "Guys, why'd you do that?" he asked as everyone started laughing. Even Jeager woke up to laugh.

Beth was the only one who didn't laugh. "Oh God! Not again!" Griffin cried as he gathered his shorts and ran off.

"Wilbur!" Wanye yelled.

"What, Dad?!" Wilbur yelled back.

"Nice one!" his father remarked, giving his son a thumbs up before going over to the buffet.

"That was weird" Wilbur commented.

"What now?" Jenna asked.

Wilbur thought for a moment. "Oi Mavis! Me and Jenna challenge you and Johnny to a chicken fight!" he yelled, easily getting Jenna onto his shoulders before she could protest.

Mavis smirked and quickly got onto Johnny's shoulders. "You're going down, Jenna" she said with a hint of a laugh on her voice. She wasn't going to admit that she was going to go easy on her human sister-in-law.

"We'll see about that, sis" Jenna giggled as she and Mavis pushed on each other's palms to make the other topple over. The other monsters decided to join in the fun. The pool was now an amok of chicken fights.

Soon Jenna fell backwards. "We won!" Johnny and Mavis cheered.

Wilbur grew concerned when Jenna didn't resurface. He quickly dove underwater and swam down to Jenna. He managed to get a hold of her before swimming back up to the surface. Jenna coughed up water. "I'm guessing you're not a strong swimmer, Jenna" Wilbur remarked.

Jenna blushed. "Not really" she admitted.

"Why didn't you say so?" Wilbur asked.

"I tried to" Jenna remarked.

* * *

_**So Wilbur's gotten closer to Jenna and Wilbur's best friend, Jeager Nailson makes an appearance. And it sounds like Beth and Griffin are either going to be best friends or more. Mel's just chilling out. Casn't say the same for her mom. Next time, Quasimodo kidnaps and tries to cook Jenna and Lowell, the epic poltergeist janitor makes an appearance. Don't forget to review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time: **__****__**So Wilbur gotten closer to his zing, Jenna by wrecking havoc. And it sounds like Beth and Griffin are either going to be best friends or more. Mel's just chilling out. Can't say the same for her poor mother.**__** Now on with the story.**_

_**I don't own Hotel Translyvania. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. **_**____****Invisibeth and Meldusa Gorgan belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by **___**Sk8terofice. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jenna re-emerged from her room after changing into dry clothes. Wilbur had waited outside her room for her. They silently walked together into the surrounding cemetery. A chill ran down Jenna's spine, making her shiver. Wilbur unzipped his leather jacket and lent it to Jenna. "Here ya go" he remarked.

"You're just a big softie, you know that" Jenna giggled. Wilbur just blushed.

"Well, if it isn't the pup?" a new feminine voice remarked.

Jenna and Wilbur turned to see a bare-footed girl with pale skin, black hair, green eyes that had slitted pupils, black cat ears and a black tail. She wore a black tube dress. She was lounging on her front in a tree. Wilbur growled. "Katya, ever so catty as usual" he snarled.

Katya smirked at the werewolf's reaction, whipping her tail. "Last time I saw you, you were scaring little kiddies. You still do that, wolf?" she purred.

"No" Wilbur growled.

Katya leapt down, landing on her feet. Her cat eyes rested on Jenna. "Who's this?" she purred.

Jenna blinked. "Um, Jenna. I'm Johnny's sister" she explained.

"Hmm, so you're Mavis' sister-in-law? That kinda makes you one of us" Katya replied.

"Scram, Katya. You're ruining everything, like you always do!" Wilbur snapped.

"You make an even bigger mess of everything, wolf! What's the matter, wolf? Cat got your tongue, wolf?" Katya snapped back.

"Shut up, cat!" Jeager snarled when he appeared out of nowhere to back Wilbur up.

Jenna involuntary took a few steps back from the arguing monsters. She then stumbled over Quasimodo, the Hotel's gourmet chef. Quasimodo quickly tied and gagged the poor girl then started to take her to the hotel kitchens. Wilbur, Jeager and Katya saw him run past them. "What the? I thought Drac fired him" Katya remarked.

Wilbur snarled. "A hunchback can't outrun a werewolf!" he howled then he ran after them.

"I'm so going to eat that slimeball later" Jeager grumbled.

"Yeah right" Katya teased as she walked off.

"Can it!" Jeager growled.

* * *

Finley, an anglerfish man in red and black shorts wandered out of the steam room laughing. He saw Quasimodo rush past him with Jenna, followed by a furious Wilbur. His eyes widened and he ran to find Dracula. "Dracula! Quasimodo has taken Jenna to the kitchens and I think he's going to try and cook her!" he cried, the gills on his neck moved as he panted.

Dracula nodded and ran to rescue Jenna at once. Wilbur and Dracula caught up to Quasimodo just as he entered the kitchens.

Wilbur attacked Quasimodo so that he would release Jenna. He quickly rushed over to Jenna's side to make sure she was ok then glared at Quasimodo. A deep threatening snarl escaped Wilbur's throat as he crouched over Jenna protectively. "You damn idiot!" he growled.

Dracula soon pieced everything together when he noticed this. _Ah. Wilbur and Jenna zinged. That must be why they have been getting on so well._ He thought. He turned to Quasimodo, his eyes hardened. "I shall end you and your career should you harm Jenna again. She is one of us after all" he threatened the hunchback.

"Ze human girl is not a monster!" Quasimodo protested in his French accent.

Wilbur snarled louder. "Touch her again and I'll rip you apart!" he threatened.

"There's your answer and warning" Dracula warned.

Wilbur quickly picked a shaken-up Jenna up and left the kitchens. Dracula then left to tell Mavis and Johnny of the incident.

* * *

"Ze Count threatened to fire moi!" Quasimodo complained to the poltergeist janitor, Lowell.

Lowell had wild white and black hair that was style into a Elvis-style mullet. He had ice blue eyes and wore the janitor uniform. Despite his cold exterior, he was a nice guy who was great with advice. You ask him anything and he always had an answer. "You were asking for it, Quasi" he remarked.

"All because I tried to cook ze human girl!" Quasimodo complained.

"That's what you get when you push your luck, Quasi. It'll be the death of you one day and your career will go down the toilet" Lowell warned the hunchback. He looked down to see the rat, Esmerelda ranting and squeaking at him. Lowell leaned on his broom and kicked Esmerelda aside. "Shut you, you annoying little rodent" he said with no empathy.

"Do not kick Esmerelda, Lowell. Zat is not nice! Apologize!" Quasimodo yelled. Lowell rolled his eyes and continued to sweep the floor.

* * *

"What?! Quasimodo tried to eat Jenna?!" Mavis cried.

"Ja, she was lucky Wilbur and I were able to step in before he could succeed" Dracula replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just fire him?" Johnny asked.

"Yet the hotel deserves the best staff, no matter their flaws" Dracula pointed out.

"Where is Jenna?" Mavis asked.

"She is with Wilbur, she'll be fine" Dracula assured his daughter. That didn't stop Mavis and Johnny rushing to find the redhead girl.

Katya smiled from her hiding spot. "This is going to be fun. Let's see what the wolf boy is up to" she purred and sneaked off to spy on Wilbur and Jenna.

* * *

___**Oh boy, I smell some drama. So Quasimodo did get in trouble and Lowell's **____**appearance is just in time too. Next time Wilbur and Jenna kiss for the first time and the hotel soon realise what's going on. Thanks and don't forget to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last time: **__****__**Quasimodo got in trouble for trying to cook Jenna and Lowell's appearance is just in time too. About time someone set Quasimodo straight. Now on to the story.**_

**__****I don't own Hotel Translyvania. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. **_****__**Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, the human Emina and her doll Princey belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by Sk8terofice. Remember, all OCs are free to join but if you use mine, credit me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tyler Pumpkin, the pumpkin-headed coachman had just come back to the Hotel after getting supplies in the furthest Village to Hotel Transylvania for the particular foods and culinary he had gone to buy for the kitchens, which had taken him a good few hours, and went to inform Dracula of his return. He whistled a jolly mystery tune as he walked. If pumpkin-headed coachmen could even whistle or that sort of thing. Hey, it is Transylvania after all. Anything is possible in Romania. There were at least three pumpkin-headed coachmen working for Hotel Transylvania, Tyler was the only one who could whistle to some extent.

Unbeknownst to Tyler, a two year old pale girl sleepily crawled out of the back. She had long curly blonde hair down her back and wore a black dress that reached her knees, white stockings and black shoes. Her green eyes gazed up at the castle. What reason would she have to come here? Maybe to find a family who would take her in instead of just giving her food? In her hand was a light pink and orange patched doll with some black hairs sticking out, a dark purple top with a pink bow on the collar and light purple leggings.

A witch who was cleaning the windows gasped as her wand fell out of her hand and hit the doll.

The doll suddenly rubbed his eyes and came to life. "Hey-yo, Emina! It's me, Princey" the doll cheered. Emina smiled and she walked into the hotel with her magic doll.

Griffin saw this. He turned to Beth. "Where did she come from?" he asked.

Beth just shrugged. "Beats me" she replied.

Winnie went over to Emina and said hello by suckling her pacifier.

"Hello! I'm Princey and this is my owner, Emina. She's unable to talk so I do it for her! I don't usually do so in front of others but a magic stick thingy brought me to life!" Princey explained.

Winnie smiled from behind her pacifier. She had made a new friend!

* * *

Emina looked around. The first two people she properly laid eyes on were Wilbur and Jenna! Wilbur was probably towing Jenna to somewhere they could talk in total privacy. She instantly saw potential parents in them, since the poor dear lost her own a year ago in a horrible incident, and tried to follow them. Lowell didn't even bother trying to stop the human child, he carried on working. Jeager was just snoring somewhere, deep in sleep.

Emina suddenly bumped into Griffin, causing him to stumble into Beth and they accidentally kissed. Their glasses reflected a pink light. The impossible had happened, two invisible people had zinged. They pulled apart, smiling sheepishly at each other. "Sorry" Griffin apologised.

"Don't be. I like it" Beth assured him.

Another witch picked Emina up. "How did you get in, little one?" she asked. Emina didn't reply but started crying and tried to reach in the direction Wilbur and Jenna were. This did not help the witch who handed her to Murray. "You two keep an eye on her, I'll go let Dracula know" she commanded Murray and Griffin then went to find the vampire.

"Why won't the kid stop crying?" Murray asked, quickly getting annoyed by Emina's constant crying for Jenna and Wilbur.

Winnie, who knew why, spat out her pacifier to say something. "It's because you're not Wilbur or Jenna. She wants them" she replied in her cute kiddie voice then retrieved her pacifier and put it back in her mouth.

Beth softened. "Wilbur and Jenna are so lucky, they get a foster child, And they zinged. I just zinged. The little one's kind of cute, I'd love to have a baby who's just as cute" she cooed over the girl.

"Hey Griffin, can Invisible Men even have kids?" Murray asked smugly, making Griffin blush and slap Murray over the head.

"Invisible person!" he corrected.

"Actually, yes they can. A voodoo doctor in the Monster Hospital I visited during my first month as an invisible woman said I still can have children with another invisible man, but they will be able to control their invisibility" Invisibeth remarked. She glared at Murray. "How dare you say otherwise, Murray!" she scolded before going back to cooing over Emina, who was now giggling.

Griffin smiled at her. "She's kinda going to be our niece in a way" he remarked.

* * *

A pretty, curvy female mummy saw Emina and approached Murray. "Did you adopt this human?" she asked.

"Why, yes I did" Murray remarked, now showing off to impress the female.

"Mel, you're needed here!" Beth called.

Meldusa found the group in a jiffy. She plucked Emina from Murray and gave him to Beth and Griffin. "You idiot! You don't use a two year old girl to pick up women! That's just wrong on so many levels! Any self-respecting monster who does that has no right to care for a child for the sole reason to pick up women!" she ranted. Any male monsters who were thinking about doing that pouted and slunk off. The female mummy had gone off. Some monsters stayed to see Mel chew out Murray. Even Jeager had woken up to watch, he loved a good fight. As a parent to 30 cubs plus a teenage werewolf, Wanye nodded in agreement. "Oh, I could just turn you to stone!" she yelled.

At that moment her sunglasses fell off and she caught them in her hand. She wasn't quick enough to put them back on yet. Her gold-green eyes locked with Murray's glowing green eyes. Murray didn't turn to stone. Then the violet light flashed and they zinged. After her zing had happened, Mel put her sunglasses back on and walked off.

"Yes, ma'am" Murray remarked, confused. "Did I just zing?" he asked himself.

Dracula came by as Beth put Emina down. He took one look at the little girl and knew what was going on. "Let's take her to see Wilbur and Jenna" he decided. Griffin, Beth, Mel, Wanye, Wanda, Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan and the witch went to take Emina to wherever Jenna and Wilbur were. Beth and Griffin had let Emina down. Jeager tagged along to see what was going on.

* * *

Katya smirked when she found Wilbur and Jenna. "Purrfect" she purred then concealed herself to eavesdrop on them.

"Um, Wilbur? You're kinda wrenching my arm out of it's socket" Jenna said.

"Sorry" Wilbur apologised as he gently let go of Jenna, her back to a wall.

"It's ok, I keep forgetting that you're a strong guy" Jenna replied, rubbing her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry you were almost killed. I should've know Quasi would do that. I'm so stupid for letting that happen to you" he explained, pinning Jenna to the wall.

"Wilbur, it's ok. You saved me in the end and that's what matters" Jenna assured Wilbur.

"I don't know if I can be a good werewolf like my dad. That's why I never once acted my age before; I tend to behave like my brothers and sisters. Now I realise I have to pull myself together and act my age. I owe it to you, Jenna. Or I'll lose you for real if I'm not careful. Ever since you came into my life, I've become much more sure of myself. I know I can be more than what my dad expects me to be, and he's got pretty high expectations since I'm the first borne son. I know who I'm meant to be, Jenna. Because of you" Wilbur confessed.

Jenna then realised that Wilbur was looking at her very differently. It was the same way that a normal man would usually look at his lover. It was all in Wilbur's harvest moon coloured eyes. Fondness. Compassion. Trust. Protection. Faith. Love. It was all there. How long had he been looking at her like that? Jenna suddenly blushed. "W-wilbur. I'm crazy scared right now" she admitted.

"It's okay" Wilbur remarked as he leaned in and softly kissed Jenna. Jenna's eyes widened then closed as she gradually eased into the kiss. She swore she felt sparks fly. Soon the pair broke apart for air.

Katya couldn't believe her eyes and coughed up a hairball. "Hmm, how cute. Wolf boy found a mate" she admitted.

Wilbur then let out a howl. He saw Jenna blink. "I do that when I'm either really happy or really pissed off" he explained. Right now, he was so happy he could howl again if he wanted to.

* * *

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Wilbur and Jenna turned to see that the other monsters were watching with wide eyes. Mavis looked very happy. Jonathan, on the other hand, was shocked. As were the other monsters. Finley was doing what he called the 'congratulations' dance, making a few of his fellow fish-men laugh. He could resist, he just had to do that. Jeager wasn't at all surprised, he just whooped and rooted for his best friend finally kissing his zing. What were friends for?

Dracula didn't seem fazed by this at all. Emina ran over to them and happily hugged Jenna's leg. "There. See? The little girl is happy now" he told the witch. He then turned to Wanye. "Wanye, your son found his zing after all, just like I said he would" he remarked.

Wanye did not look so happy. He marched over to Wilbur and wrenched the boy towards him. "What the hell's the matter with you, Wilbur?! I bring you here in the hopes you'll find your zing in any of the eligible monsters here and you disrespect me by finding it in a human?! What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled.

Wilbur did not hesitate to lose his temper with his father. "You know I can't control who I zing with, Dad! I can't choose who she is either! I can be perfectly happy with a human for my zing! Look at Mavis and Johnny, for moon's sake! Even though he's human, he's Mavis' zing! How is that any different to me and Jenna?! I don't see the difference! Do you?! We zinged, Dad! It only happens once, remember?! And it happened with Jenna! Deal with it!" he snapped before storming off. Jeager ran after his best friend. Wanye growled and stormed off into another direction.

Some of the other monsters, including Dracula dispersed. Mel looked over at Jenna. "I'm seriously happy for you, Jenna. Finding your zing and getting a little girl who sees you as her mother" she told the human then left.

"Yeah, she was crying for you and Wilbur" Griffin added. He and Beth walked away, hand in hand.

Soon Jenna was alone with Emina. She struggled to catch her breath as she thought over what had just happened. "Oh boy. What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

* * *

**__****So that was interesting to learn, so let's recap. Emina's doll came to life and Emina imprinted on Wilbur and Jenna as her parents, like a duckling to the first person they seen upon birth. Wilbur and Jenna finally had their first kiss but Wanye's not so happy about it. Next time Jenna leaves due to her panic and Wilbur goes after her. OH! I SMELL MORE DRAMA! Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**__****Let's recap, shall we? A little girl named Emina comes to the hotel. Emina's doll came to life and Emina imprinted on Wilbur and Jenna as her parents, like a duckling to the first person they see upon birth. Mel and Murray zinged and so did Beth and Griffin. Wilbur and Jenna finally had their first kiss but Wanye's not so happy about it. Now on to the story.**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Translyvania. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by Sk8terofice. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Jenna didn't go to sleep that day. She quickly and quietly packed her things into her suitcase and bag. She wiped away her tears and slung the bag over her shoulder. "I should've listened to dad. He told me that I would end up hurting someone I'll meet along the way. Why did I have to learn that the hard way? I'm so stupid! If I stay here any longer, I'll hurt Wilbur and I don't want to do that to all of the monsters, especially to Wilbur. It's the last thing I want" she whispered. She snuck out of her room. Crashing into her older brother.

Jonathan had been wandering around because he was bored after a long night of helping Dracula plan the party. "Jenna, where on earth are you going so early?" Johnny asked, yawning.

"I'm going home. Jonathan, I shouldn't have started my adventure too early. I'm not ready to do everything you've done and here of all places. I'm still a kid who needs to finish high school" Jenna replied. She had to lie; she didn't want Johnny to know that she was really leaving because of Wilbur. In truth, it scared her to know that her soul-mate was a werewolf with issues getting along with his father.

"Huh? You're starting to sound a lot like dad. Jenna, you were having a blast with everyone. You were loving it here. You've always wanted to visit Transylvania, ever since you were a little kid. Why would you leave now?" Johnny remarked, confused as his little sister walked away.

"I'm just not ready. Bye, Johnny. Tell Mavis I said goodbye" Jenna said as she left the hotel. She got into the hearse. "I'm sorry, Wilbur" she whispered as the hearse drove away.

* * *

"Ugh! Why does dad have to be such an ass about it? He knows I love Jenna!" Wilbur growled as he bashed his fists into the wall of his room. He leapt onto the roof and ran up to the middle. He finally sat down. "Why does he have to ruin everything? I know I can be with Jenna. It's possible, right?" he asked the sky. He then heard a sound. He turned to see Jeager sit next to him. "Yo" he greeted sadly.

"Dude, you look like you could seriously use a friend. Personally, I'm happy for you. You found your zing. That's rare. I'm starting to think I'll never find mine" Jeager told Wilbur.

"Hey, you shouldn't give up. You were always the badass out of us, some monsters dig that" Wilbur replied.

"I hope my zing would be like your Jenna. Not irritating, fun, understanding and kinda hot" Jeager said, he saw Wilbur glare at him. "Don't blame me, man. I would've hit on her if you hadn't claimed her" he argued.

"Good" Wilbur remarked. He stood up and leapt down.

"Hey" a voice caught Jeager's attention.

Jeager knew it was Katya. "Scram" he ordered.

"No, I just wanna talk" Katya corrected as she sat beside Jeager. "I saw what happened. I can't believe Wilbur's dad had the guts to say that"

"Yeah, you can't argue with Wanye. Only Wilbur does that" Jeager remarked.

"Wilbur must really like Jenna if he is willing to fight for her" Katya admitted.

"He does. They zinged" Jeager replied. He and Katya looked at each other. The violet light briefly flashed in their eyes. They had never properly looked at each other before. Until now.

_~Zing~_

Both of them stood up and walked away from each other. Both were thinking the same thing. _Damn it._ They thought.

* * *

The monsters later gathered in the hotel lobby. "What, Jenna left?!" Wilbur demanded.

"Yeah, she said she was going home" Johnny explained.

"Ah man, she was fun" Frank complained.

"I liked her" Eunice admitted.

"So did we" Griffin and Beth said in unison.

"There, there" Wanda tried to comfort the crying child in her arms.

From Wanda's arms, Emina glared at Wanye. She whacked him on the nose, ranting in angry baby talk then hugged Wanda tighter. "Oh boy, she's so pissed off, she'd like a word or two with you" Princey cackled. Emina's eyes briefly flashed gold are she glared darkly at Wanye.

Only Minnie noticed this. _Oh right. Princey said Emina is half werewolf. _She thought to herself. Emina jumped out of Wanda's arms and threw Princey at Wanye's head. Princey was left hanging on Wanye's snout. She ranted in more angry baby babble. Winnie took out her pacifier. "She says 'it's all your fault. You took them from me. Just like those big mean werewolf grown-ups who took my first mommy and daddy'" she translated then put her pacifier back in her mouth.

Princey let out another wise-ass cackle. "Uh-oh. You've done it now, wolfie. I thought she would never hit the terrible twos but your bad mojo activated them. Hey Lady, keep Mr 'bad mojo' here on a leash" he joked. Wanye threw him to the ground. Emina then stormed out.

"I'm going after Jenna! No one's gonna stop me" Wilbur decided.

"We're coming too!" Jeager, Mavis and Johnny remarked. Winnie raised a hand/paw. They followed Wilbur to another hearse and drove off.

* * *

Emina walked into the cemetery. She just wanted to be alone. She gazed up at the full moon. It calmed her down. The moonlight illuminated her as her eyes turned gold. Her hair faded to white. White wolf ears and a tail popped out. Except for the untamed nature in her eyes, Emina looked exactly like a werewolf pup.

Meldusa had followed the little girl to make sure she would be ok and saw the girl's transformation into a mid-wolf. "Emina. Was your real father a werewolf and your mother a human?" she asked.

Emina turned back to normal and looked over at Mel with sadness in her eyes. She nodded and ran to Mel and hugged her. She cried in Mel's arms before pulling back. With a stick, she wrote in the dirt:_** 'They took them from me'.**_

"Who did?" Mel asked.

_**'The werewolves in my father's pack. They disapproved of mommy and me. They ordered my parents to get rid of me or be turned to stone by Medusa. My parents refused so they called Medusa and had both of them turned into stone and I hid in a old tree and waited for hours for them to leave. I fell asleep and when they finally left and I went to try to wake my mommy and daddy up on where they were when they were turned to stone. I only found broken pieces of stone and one was daddy's ear.'** _Emina wrote.

"My mother turned your parents to stone? Oh dear, it's highly unlikely they survived, especially after being broken to pieces. Unlike my mother, I can kind of control how long my victims remain frozen to stone. Let me apologise on my mother's behalf. She deeply regrets it" Mel apologised. Emina patted Mel's leg in forgiveness. "So what happened next?" she asked.

_**'Me and Princey ran away. Mommy made Princey for my birthday before she turned to stone and was broken.'**_ Emina wrote and started crying again.

Dracula, who came out for some fresh air, overheard all this and read Emina's writing. He was shocked that there were some monsters that awful. He felt a pang of sympathy for Emina, remembering his beloved Martha and how he lost her. He scooped Emina into his arms and took her back into the Hotel. He then rescued Princey, who was being used as a tug-of-war rope by Wally and Wilf, two of Wilbur's rambunctious younger brothers. He gave Princey back to Emina. "It is alright, little one. Don't be sad" he softly assured the little girl. He then glared at Wanye. Dracula gave Emina to Eunce before dragging Wanye somewhere private. "Do you remember any of the old werewolf villages? Did any of them ask Medusa to turn a werewolf and a human to stone?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had two friends in that village. When I visited a year ago, one of them was turned to stone for rebelling against the pack. I didn't like the harsh treatment he got but I never knew why or what he did to have that done to him" Wanye remarked.

"It was because his mate was a human and they had a child together" Dracula replied, his tone grew dark.

"Why would his pack do that to him? He was one of their best pack members" Wanye asked, confused.

Dracula growled and dragged Wanye to the stairway. He pointed at Emina. "That girl is your old friend's daughter, she is all that's left of your friend and his mate since Medusa turned them to stone. She sees Wilbur and Jenna as her new parents because they are similar to her real parents, a werewolf and a human, she believes you're forcing her to relive the horror of losing her parents again by keeping them apart. Why would you get in the way of their zing?" he remarked angrily.

"Because Wilbur could end up hurting her. It's impossible for a werewolf to be with a human without accidentally harming them. And let's face it, Wilbur is really reckless. He always has been. I don't think I can let what happened to my friend happen to my son" Wayne answered. He still felt a pang a pity for Emina.

* * *

Wilbur rushed to the airport. He quickly found a cardigan that fell out of Jenna's bag beforehand. He sniffed the piece of clothing. He deduced that she was going to take the 22.30pm flight to California tonight and that she was sitting in seat 20A. "Damn, that's in two minutes! I have to stop her!" he growled. He leapt over the fence and onto the terminal run way. He saw the plane Jenna was on.

Jenna was curled slightly in her seat. She had her earphones in and was listening to one of her Evanscence albums on her Iphone. She had her book open but she was too sad to read it. She looked like she had been crying.

Wilbur got an idea. It was dangerous but it would provide a chance for him to convince Jenna to stay. He ran until he was 10 feet from the plane. Facing it, he howled and used his strength to manually halt the plane. The plane ended up tipping over. Wilbur quickly tracked down and rescued an unconscious Jenna. Mavis and Jeager retrieved Jenna's things.

Soon Jenna woke up. She clunked Wilbur on the head. "You idiot, Wilbur! You could've gotten yourself killed! How can you be so stupid?" she demanded.

"You're my zing, Jenna. Letting you go would've killed me either way" he remarked.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur. I didn't want to leave but I got scared" Jenna confessed.

"Hey, didn't I tell you it's okay to be scared? Honestly. I'm scared too. Besides, if you leave again, I'll always come after you. When we zing, it means we're meant to be. Now let's go home" Wilbur remarked.

* * *

**__****Whew, that was exhausting to write! So Jenna left but Wilbur went after her. That is probably the last reckless thing he'll ever do again. Distraught over the possibility of losing Wilbur and Jenna, Emina turns out to be the half-werewolf daughter of Wanye's old friend who, along with his human mate, was turned to stone by Mel's mother and broken to pieces by his own pack. Also, Jeager and Katya zinged. Next time, Jenna reunites with the other monsters and Wilbur makes amends with his father. Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's what you missed. **_**____****So Jenna left but Wilbur went after her. Distraught over the possibility of losing Wilbur and Jenna, Emina turns out to be the half-werewolf daughter of Wanye's old friend who, along with his human mate, was turned to stone by Mel's mother and broken to pieces by his own pack. Also, Jeager and Katya zinged.**_** Onto the story!**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Translyvania. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey and Emina's cousin belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by Sk8terofice. Enjoy**__****__**!**_

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was quiet and not as rushed as before. Wilbur felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He had almost lost Jenna. He wasn't going to let it happen again. Likewise, Jenna was trying to calm her own heart which was pounding wildly. She looked over at Wilbur with a blush. The teenage male werewolf meant everything to her and she meant everything to him. She knew she belonged by his side.

Wilbur and Jenna walked into the hotel, hand in hand/paw. The first person who spotted the couple was Emina. Perking her little head up, Emina ran over to them. She then transformed into her mid-wolf form and tackled Jenna who fell into Wilbur. Wilbur was knocked to the ground too in an attempt to catch Jenna. Emina hugged Wilbur and Jenna tightly. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried.

Wilbur stood up and helped Jenna up. Emina then jumped into Jenna's arms and hugged her new mother's neck. Jenna turned to Dracula. "Dracula, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused" she apologised.

"It is fine, Jenna. I know your real reason. You are just like your brother" Dracula remarked.

Jenna smiled. She looked at Emina who was nuzzling her neck. "You're such a sweetie, you know that" she cooed.

Wilbur felt his father tap his shoulder. He turned to Wanye. "Dad..." he began.

"I just want you know that I'm sorry, Wilbur. I really am. I shouldn't have been so angry about you zinging with Jenna. I realise now that it really is possible for you two to be together. You're my son and I should be proud to meet my daughter-in-law, instead of complaining about the fact that she's a human rather than a monster. Just try and look after her" Wanye explained.

"Thanks, dad. Sorry I snapped at you last night. I just really love Jenna. I'm meant to protect her and be with her. I'm not the 'Big Bad Wolf' any more now that I've found my zing" Wilbur replied.

"I know. I'm proud of you, Wilbur" Wanye agreed calmly.

* * *

Winnie took out her pacifier. "Emina, Wally and Wilf used Princey as a tug-of-war" she informed her friend.

"Tattle-tale" Wally growled.

Emina jumped down from Jenna's arms. She handed Princey to Jenna and glared at Wilf and Wally. "Sorry" Wilf remarked.

Wally snorted at his brother's submissive nature. "I'm not sorry. It was really fun playing tug-of-war using that dumb doll as a rope" Wally sneered. Emina was even more angrier that Wally called Princey a dumb doll and pounced on him. They both growled, clawed and bit each other. Emina, in full wolf form, looked like Winnie but with white fur and gold eyes.

Jenna examined the doll. She noticed small rips on Princey. "Hmm, nothing a needle and a thread can't fix" she mumbled.

Jeager sniggered, it reminded him greatly of when he and Wilbur used to play-fight as pups. Wilbur grinned. "Wally, you're screwed" he warned.

"Shut up, Wilbur!" Wally snarled.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Wanda asked her husband.

"They'll be fine, Wanda. My sisters and I were the same" Wanye assured her.

Emina pinned Wally down by his throat. She spoke in baby babble. "Say it" Winnie translated.

"No, a girl can't..." Wally refused but Emina dug her claws into his flesh as she pressed her hand into his throat, pinning him down even more. This continued ten more times until Wally gave in "Alright, you're the Alpha pup" he relented, gasping.

Emina got off Wally, leaving him hyperventilating. She spoke in baby babble as she retrieved Princey from Jenna. "And don't you forget it" Winnie translated then she and Emina started chatting in baby babble.

Wilbur did an 'I told you so' face-palm. Jenna giggled. "That was actually quite cute" she admitted.

An embarrassed Wally snarled at Jenna but Wilbur got in front of Jenna protectively and snarled back. "Apologise to her!" he demanded.

Wally relented quickly since he was afraid of Wilbur and always had been, even when they were younger; Wilbur was the eldest son after all and was still much stronger than his brothers. "Sorry, sis" Wally remarked.

"That's better" Wilbur stated and wrapped his arms around Jenna.

* * *

Some of the adult monsters were laughing. "Female werewolves are stronger than male werewolves" Griffin told Beth who just nodded in agreement.

"Well it looks like Winnie and Emina are the Alpha pups" Murray commented.

Wanye glared at them. "What makes you think the Alpha is the female? Wilbur has always been the Alpha out of all my kids" he remarked.

Murray and Griffin looked at each other and burst into laughter. "I can't breathe, my gut's gonna burst!" Griffin snickered.

"Mine too!" Murray guffawed as he held his gut.

Wanye glared at them then heard chuckling coming from Frank and Dracula. "What's so funny?" he asked them.

Murray stopped laughing but he still had a large grin plastered on his face. "Winnie's the new Alpha. Wilbur was the old Alpha. It is a known fact that female monsters are a hell of a lot stronger than us men when they use their full strength" he remarked.

Wilbur shrugged nonchalantly and started licking Jenna's neck, he wasn't bothered by this piece of information. Wally pulled a face. "Eww, you two are so gross!" he complained.

Wanye sighed. "It's a myth. There's no way females are stronger than males" he commented.

Wanda was angered by this but didn't show it. Instead she calmly picked up her husband and threw him into Frank who broke into pieces. Dracula sighed in relief that he had moved out of the way. "What was that about females, dear?" she asked.

"Nothing, love. It was the insomnia talking. Please don't hurt me" Wanye relented.

"That's better" Wanda said with a smile.

"Pwned!" Beth bragged. Griffin stared at her. "What? I've always wanted to say that" she remarked.

Murray and Griffin looked at each other in shock. "Remind me not to make Wanda mad and stay on her good side" Murray remarked.

"Same here" Griffin agreed, nodding vigorously.

Wanda turned to Wilbur. "Wilbur, stop licking your zing's neck for a moment" she requested. Wilbur obeyed his mother and let go of Jenna. "You really need to bond with Emina. She sees you as her parents and it will be good practise for you and Jenna when you have little ones of your own and give Emina some siblings" she told her son.

Emina squealed with happiness.

Wanda then turned to Jenna. "Welcome to our family, Jenna. I wouldn't mind grandpups from you, even if they are half-werewolves like Emina. I'm so happy I finally have a daughter-in-law" she remarked happily.

"Jenna's my sister-in-law too!" Mavis interjected. Jenna laughed.

Soon Wilbur's brothers and sisters tackled Jenna into a hug. Wilbur quickly pulled Jenna to her feet. What his mother said finally hit him when Emina, now in human form, jumped into Jenna's arms again. "Hang on. Does that mean I'm a dad?" he asked.

Wanda nodded. "Mommy!" Emina cried, nuzzling Jenna. The little girl then pointed to Wilbur. "Daddy!" she declared.

Wilbur suddenly passed out. "House-keeping!" Dracula called. A witch suddenly flew in on her broomstick and splashed some cold water into Wilbur's face. He then remembered having Frank throw a bucket of cold water on Wayne when he found out that Wanda was pregnant with Wilbur.

Wilbur regained consciousness to see Jenna knelt by his side with Emina in her arms. A small smile formed on his lips as he ruffled Emina's hair. "How'd the heck I get so lucky?" he asked himself. Emina giggled, happy to have her new mommy and daddy back. The teenage werewolf and the human girl stood up. Jenna smiled and pulled Wilbur into a kiss by the silver chain around his neck. Wilbur returned this kiss, wrapping his arms around Jenna and Emina. Soon he and Jenna had to pull away for breath. Wilbur let out a howl that echoed throughout the lobby. Jenna giggled.

"Daddy!" Emina cried, hugging onto his neck.

"Katya. You jealous of them?" Jeager asked Katya.

"Go back to hell" Katya retorted. She was still pissed off that she zinged with the Hell Hound.

* * *

A new figure was seen running throughout the towns that flocked in Transylvania. The person was a tall 19 year old girl with long dark blond hair. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, black trousers and black shoes, hiding her lean feminine figure and giving her a boyish charm. She wore dark sunglasses too which protected her olive green eyes from something. She was half-werewolf, already in mid-wolf form; her hair turned black, her eyes turned aqua blue and she sprouted wolf ears and a tail. "Where could she be?" she wondered. She sniffed the air. She smiled slightly when she caught Emina's scent. "Hold on, cousin. I'm coming. You'll be among family soon. Mother and I will take care of you" she vowed as she ran in the direction of Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

**__****Recap! Jenna was forgiven by Dracula who knows why she really left. I won't tell if you don't. Wilbur and his dad made amends while Emina's already established who of her 'Daddy's' brothers and sisters she likes and is happy to have her 'Mommy' return. Meanwhile Emina's cousin is looking for her. Next time Emina's cousin arrives and tries to get Emina to leave. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**__****Recap! Jenna was forgiven by Dracula who knows why she really left. I won't tell if you don't. Wilbur and his dad made amends while Emina's already established who of her 'Daddy's' brothers and sisters she likes and is happy to have her 'Mommy' return. Meanwhile Emina's cousin is looking for her. To the story!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Translyvania nor the song Wilbur performed for Jenna. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey and Emina's cousin belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by Sk8terofice. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Emina's cousin stopped running when she found Hotel Transylvania, returning into her human form. She could smell Emina inside so she went in. She was surprised to see the many monsters inside. She noticed Wally swinging on the chandelier, having the time of his life from the smug grin on his face. "Ok, what parent would let their kid do that?" she asked.

"Wilf, you let go of that zombie's arm right now!" Wanye barked as he and Wanda tried to pull the troublesome pup away from a zombie bellhop.

Emina's cousin looked up to see Wally lose his grip and fall. She jumped up, caught Wally and landed back on her feet. She put Wally down. "You alright, kiddo?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Wally remarked.

The older girl patted Wally's head. "Be more careful next time" she told him before walking up to a female mummy and Eunice to ask them if they had seen her cousin.

Wanye came over to Wally. "Young man, you should be more careful. Keep a strong grip next time" he told his son.

"Wanye!" Wanda scolded. Elbowing Wanye in the stomach.

"What?" Wanye asked. He was confused as to why his mate was mad.

"You know I don't approve of the kids playing on the chandler, its too dangerous for them" Wanda remarked.

"They'll learn. Let them have their fun, they wont get hurt" Wanye said coolly.

"No, but last time one of the kids played on the chandler, they broke it and we had to pay for it" Wanda reminded her husband. That was 7 years ago, when Wilbur had been Wally's age. In fact, it had been Wilbur who broke the last chandelier.

Wanye then gained a gloomy, tired look. "Oh yeah, and I'm still paying for it" he remarked, now in a mood.

Wanda, still worried about her children's safety, started to lecture them about their behaviour. Winnie didn't have to listen because Wanda knew Winnie was not as reckless as her siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile Jenna and Wilbur were in one of the secret rooms of the hotel, which resembled a bar area. Jenna was sitting on the surface, stitching up Princey's rips. Emina was sitting on Jenna's lap, watching the older girl fix Princey. Wilbur, on the other hand, was standing in front of Jenna, with a hand/paw on either side of Jenna. "Ow! Oh! That hurt!" Princey complained.

Emina giggled. "You shouldn't really complain, you know. Jenna's just trying to fix you. You did get ripped by my brothers" Wilbur reminded Princey.

"Just one more and, there. Good as new" Jenna said as she finished repairing Princey and handed him to a happy Emina.

"You're pretty good at fixing stuff, huh?" Wilbur remarked.

"Thanks. I kinda taught myself to sew. And to do First Aid" Jenna told Wilbur.

"That'll come in handy" Wilbur commented, ruffling Jenna's hair and planting a kiss on her forehead.

Jenna then stood up as Emina wrapped her little arms around Jenna's neck. Taking Wilbur's hand, Jenna made her way back up to the main lobby. Wilbur noticed that one of his brothers was causing trouble by fighting with Wilf. He let go of Jenna's hand and ran over to take care of it.

Jenna let Emina down as Griffin, Beth, Wanye, Finley and Murray went over to talk to Jenna. Wanye was offering advice to Jenna about raising werepups and that half-werepups were a different matter since they were half-bloods. Finley was telling jokes which **only** made Murray laugh. Griffin and Beth, on the other hand, were cooing over Emina.

* * *

Soon Emina's cousin found them. Relieved to see Emina, she walked over to the group after what felt like an hour asking female monsters if they had seen Emina. She knelt down to Emina's level. "Hey there, Emina. Remember me, your cousin Zeva? I came looking for you to tell you you can come live with me and my family. You won't have to worry any more" she told the little girl. Emina clung to Jenna's leg.

The adult monsters looked at each other. This was not good, Emina had already imprinted on Wilbur and Jenna as her new parents and she had made it very clear that she wanted to stay with them. All because they were the same as her real parents. If Zeva took Emina away, the monsters wouldn't have a niece to fuss over and spoil rotten. As for Wanye, well, there would go his realisation that a werewolf could zing with a human.

"You must be tired from your long trip" Wanye said to Zeva.

"Yeah, you should check in and stay for the party!" Finley suggested.

Zeva snarled lowly. "No" she replied coldly. Then she turned to Emina who gave her the puppy-dog eyes, still clinging to Jenna's leg. She sighed. "Fine, I'll stay and tolerate this for a bit longer for you" she said, ruffling Emina's hair.

"Did I hear right? You're Emina's cousin?" Jenna asked.

Zeva stood up and looked at Jenna. _A human girl. Just like mother and auntie. I may as well be civil with her. _She thought. "Yes, my name is Zeva" she introduced herself.

"I'm Jenna" Jenna replied.

"Might I ask, why would a human be here?" Zeva asked.

"You could tell, huh?" Jenna asked. Zeva nodded. "Well, I'm technically going to be Mavis' sister-in-law. And I happened to find my soul-mate here, I believe you call it a zing" Jenna explained.

"Oh" Zeva replied. She felt bad for Jenna. _Poor girl. I can't even begin to imagine how much worrying and suffering she's going to go through. That's why I'm glad I won't let my zing happen. She really is quite like Mother. But she seems like a nice and kind human to be friends with. Emina seems to really like this human too. _Zeva thought to herself. "Do you mind if I steal my cousin for a few moments? It's been a long while since I've seen her" she asked.

"Of course, you're her family after all" Jenna assured her. She gently unwound Emina's fingers from her leg and placed the little girl's hands into Zeva's hands. "Go on, Zeva's entitled to spend time with you" she reassured Emina. Emina nodded and let Zeva take her outside into the cemetery.

Wilbur came back to stand beside Jenna. "Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"Zeva. She's Emina's cousin" Jenna told the teenage werewolf.

"Oh, that's fine. I've got something for you anyway" Wilbur replied before picking Jenna up and carrying her to the secret room they were in earlier. He placed Jenna on one of the tables.

* * *

Lowell didn't bother telling them off. He stopped sweeping and picked up two drumsticks and sat at the drums. Jeager appeared and picked up a red guitar. Katya was also there with a blue bass. Music then started. Wilbur then started singing.

_[howls]_

[spoken] Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood

[sung] Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want  
Listen to me [howl]  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these strange old woods alone

[howls]  
What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive me mad  
So, just to see that you won't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a way

What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So, until you get to Grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Till I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone  
[howls]  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't

[howls]

What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good  
I'll try to be satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to Grandma's place

Hey, Little Red Ridin' Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
[howls]

Jenna practically tackled Wilbur into a hug. "That was the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me!" she cried. Wilbur pulled Jenna into a sweet kiss, arms tightly wrapped around her waist. Which she returned. The others left. Jenna unintentionally moaned softly. The kiss lasted for a few moments until they broke apart. "We should really go or something" Jenna remarked.

"Na, I'm good here, keeping you all to myself" Wilbure answered, gripping Jenna possessively.

* * *

_**Well, that was tiring. Anyway, Zeva, Emina's cousin arrive to take Emina away but she wasn't so lucky. Wilbur did a very romantic thing for Jenna. Next time Jeager and Katya interact more and Zeva explains why she practically bit poor Finley's head off. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****__**Well, let's review the last chapter. Zeva, Emina's cousin arriveed to take Emina away to live with her and her family but she wasn't so lucky. Meanwhile Wilbur did a very romantic thing for Jenna.**_**__**** On with the story!**

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey, Emina's cousin and Lourvel the werewolf belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by Sk8terofice. Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few hours playing with Emina, Zeva relaxed in her room chatting with Wanda and Eunice. "Oh, Darling. You should wear a dress for the party tomorrow tonight" Eunice drawled.

Zeva snarled. "Heck no! I don't wear dresses or skirts!" she remarked, removing her glasses.

"But you would look so lovely" Wanda pointed out.

"Well, what's the point of dressing up? I like the way I look without getting dolled-up" Zeva replied.

"It's just for one night, then we won't pressure you to wear a dress any more" Wanda promised.

"Fine, just for tomorrow night" Zeva relented.

"Darling, may I ask you a question?" Eunice asked.

"My name's Zeva, not 'darling' but sure" Zeva replied.

"Zeva, she calls everyone 'darling', especially friends" Wanda explained.

"Well, why did you act so hostile towards Finley?" Eunice asked.

"Well, I'm half-werewolf, like Emina is. My father's a werewolf, my mother is human. My father was from the same village as Emina's father, they were good friends. My aunt was human too. My parents have a long-distance zing, they meet up secretly whenever they can. My mother constantly worried over my father, my father's absence made our family empty and it ruined my life. My uncle was much more open about his zing with a human, I hoped my father would stand up to his pack for his zing like my uncle did for my aunt and Emina. My other aunt from my uncle's family contacted my mother the day Emina's parents were killed. The female werewolves were against my uncle's punishment, it was cruel to try and destroy the love he had for my aunt. The male werewolves didn't see it that way. That's why I don't trust male monsters and I vowed never to zing and suffer the way my mother did, I can stick kids and female monsters. And female humans too, apparently" Zeva explained, as she thought of her talk with Jenna.

"Oh, you met Jenna, didn't you darling?" Eunice asked.

"Yeah. I think she and I will be good friends. Emina was clinging to her. Like she was with her mother again" Zeva replied.

"I'm glad you met my future daughter-in-law!" Wanda cried.

"Future daughter-in-law?" Zeva repeated.

"Yes, she zinged with my eldest son, Wilbur" Wanda told her.

"I hope he acts more like my uncle" Zeva remarked sarcastically, making Eunice snort with laughter.

"Well, you don't know my son" Wanda pointed out.

* * *

Jeager lay back on the roof. "Hmm. Will Wilbur and Jenna be ok on their own? Ack, they'll be fine. The furtherest they've gone is kissing. Plus, they've got that Emina kid. Man, you've gone so far since we were pups, Wilbur" he pondered.

"Yo" Katya greeted as she sat beside Jeager, causing the hell hound to blush.

"What's up, kitty-cat?" Jeager asked.

"Kitty-cat? Not 'damn cat'?" Katya mused.

"So what? It bothers you?" Jeager remarked.

"No, it's kinda nice we can talk without going at each other's throats" Katya admitted.

"Yeah. And that's saying something, since Hades trained me to go for the throat of anyone who pisses me off" Jeager stated.

"I get it" Katya replied. "Hey, remember what Wilbur said when everyone found out he zinged with Jenna?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jeager replied, remembering how Wilbur stood up to Wanye about his zing with Jenna. "They're a real zing, staying together against all odds" he admitted.

"Whoa, I've never seen this side of you, Jeager" Katya laughed.

"Yeah, well, Wilbur's my best friend. He's always been there when I needed him. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for him and Jenna? I'll be his best man, you'll see. How come you weren't this nice before?" Jeager remarked.

"Cat's reflex. I was raised to look out for myself. Goodnight, Jeager" Katya said before standing up and disappearing into the night.

Jeager grinned then continued his stargazing. "Goodnight, Katya"

* * *

Winnie, Emina, Wilf, Wally and the rest of Wilbur's siblings were hanging out together in the lobby. Emina sometimes sent a cold glare in Wally's direction. While Winnie and Emina talked in baby babble, Wally took out a can of soda from his pocket. Wilf blinked. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was in the mini-fridge in sis' room with her human food. Let's see what happens when Miss Fussy Emy drinks this stuff" Wally remarked, wwanting to get Emina back for before.

"This can't end well" Wilf warned as he a Wally walked over to Emina and Winnie.

"Hey" Wally remarked, handing the soda can to Emina. Emina looked at the can and blinked. Wally rolled his eyes and opened it for her. Emina blinked again. "You can drink it, you know" he said. Emina drank the soda. After a moment, she became hyper, turned into her full wolf form and started trashing the lobby and running around. Wally burst out laughing.

"I'm telling Daddy on you" Winnie warned and walked off to find Wanye.

Wilf picked up a cheering Princey. "Wally, you do know dad's going to punish you?" he reminded Wally.

"It was worth it" Wally remarked.

"You just had to give her the soda" Wilf sighed, exhausted. Soon Zeva came over. Wilf told her what happened.

"Oh god. Emina's only allowed a little sugar. You probably gave her too much. Where did you last see her?" she asked. Wally pointed in the direction Emina ran in. "Was she in her full wolf form?" Zeva asked.

"Yes!" Wally replied with a laugh. Wanda glared sternly at him. Zeva sighed and ran off in the direction Wally had told her. Once she was alone, she transformed into her full werewolf form; black fur, black ears and tail, aqua blue eyes. She ran to find Emina before she could break something and hurt herself.

* * *

Wilbur and Jenna, having heard the commotion during their alone time, ran out of the secret room to go see what was going on. In the hallway, they saw Emina running. Wilbur quickly caught her. Wanye, Wanda, Mel, Murray, Griffin, Beth, Winnie and Dracula found them. Emina started tugging at Wilbur's ears and babbling nonstop, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Daddy!" she whined.

"Ow! Mom! Dad! Help! She won't keep still!" Wilbur complained. The other monsters just smirked.

Soon Emina managed to get loose from Wilbur's arms and ran circles around Wilbur, making him dizzy. She then ran off at full speed in the opposite direction. Jenna, who knew how long sugar rushes lasted, ran after Emina. As she predicted, she found a now human Emina sleeping in the middle of the lobby. She gently picked up the little girl and cradled her. Wilf appeared by her side and handed Princey to Jenna. "Thanks" Jenna replied, taking Princey and placing him in Emina's arms. Zeva came back, in human form. "She's fine, just sleeping" Jenna told her.

"How did you know how long it would last?" Zeva asked.

"She just had a sugar rush, they end rather quickly" Jenna explained.

Zeva saw Emina sleepily cling to Jenna. She realised something; she couldn't take Emina back to live with her – Emina obviously saw a mother in Jenna, the human girl also reminded Zeva of her aunt. Zeva smiled. "Jenna. Can you promise me two things? Will you take care of Emina and let me be a part of her life?" she asked.

"Sure. You're welcome any time" Jenna replied.

"And I hope your zing will stay by your side, like my uncle did with my aunt" Zeva admitted.

"That's something I can promise" Wilbur remarked as he appeared and put an arm around Jenna. Zeva looked at Wilbur. Even though she didn't trust adult or teenage male monsters, there was something in Wilbur that assured her he was serious. It was as if she was in her uncle's presence again. She found herself cracking a small smile at her new 'aunt' and 'uncle'

* * *

Meanwhile a motorcycle was seen whooshing through the trees. On board was a male werewolf with white fur. He had a large black biker helmet on his head. He wore a black leather jumpsuit but no boots. He revved the engine as he sped towards Hotel Transylvania. He was from one of the werewolf villages. The werewolf howled as he saw the castle in the distance.

* * *

**__****Whoa! Didn't see that coming, did you? Jeager and Katya's realtionship has improved. Now we know why Zeva almost bit Finley's head off. Wally tricked Emina into drinking soda which led Emina having to a major sugar rush! Luckily Jenna knew it would end quickly. It also looks like Wilbur's an exception to Zeva's 'don't trust male monsters' philosophy. Meanwhile a full-blood werewolf is about to make his appearance. Next time Louvel makes his debut. Next Louvel and Zeva meet and Emina wakes up from her post-sugar rush nap. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**__****Last time: Jeager and Katya's relationship has improved. We now know why Zeva almost bit Finley's head off. Wally tricked Emina into drinking soda which led Emina having to a major sugar rush! Luckily Jenna knew it would end quickly. It also looks like Wilbur's an exception to Zeva's 'don't trust male monsters' philosophy. Meanwhile a full-blood werewolf is about to make his appearance.**

_****__**I don't own the awesomeness that is Hotel Transylvania or the songs Zeva performs. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my good friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey, Emina's cousin and Lourvel the werewolf belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones the ghost girl belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley the anglerfish man. Katya the catgirl is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me her OC, Alexis Johnson. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katy sneaked out to jump in the pool for a private swim. She was in her white binkini. She wanted some quiet time to herself since all the drama that had been happening lately. It just wasn't good for her. She inhaled and exhaled as she floated. She then heard the octopus tentacle diving board rose up 100 feet. She knew someone was going to dive or jump off. "Oh boy, who's the idiot this time?" she muttered but decided to watch anyway.

There was a female monster on the board. She was a brunette girl who looked around Mavis' age. Her hair was in a ponytail. Her swimsuit had purple and orange stripes. She looked almost human. She jumped and tucked her knees into her chest. "Cannonball!" she cried. She landed in the water with a splash.

She soon resurfaced from underwater, laughing hysterically. "That was awesome!" she whooped.

"Hi" Katy said, getting the girl's attention.

The girl turned around to face Katy. She had brown eyes with a blue-green ring around each of her pupils. She also had small fangs sticking out her mouth as she grinned, giving away the fact that she was a vampire. "Yo" she replied.

"I'm Katy Jones" Katy introduced herself, sticking out a hand.

"I'm Alexis Johnson, I just recently checked in" the vampire girl responded, shaking Katy's hand. "So, do you like music?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah" Katy replied. That started a beautiful friendship between the two female monsters.

Katya watched them from her moon-lounger, peeking over her magazine. "Good for you, Katy" she sighed before she continued reading.

* * *

Jenna and Wilbur lay on the bed in Jenna's room as they waited for Emina to wake. She was napping, curled up on Jenna's stomach. Jenna had her head pressed on Wilbur's chest, his arm was firmly around her shoulders and his hand twinned in her hair. Emina started to stir. Her eyelids fluttered. She looked up at Jenna and Wilbur. "Morning, sleepyhead" Jenna greeted softy.

"Mommy. Daddy" Emina said in her baby voice, scrambling to hug Jenna and Wilbur.

"Easy, you just had a sugar rush" Jenna informed Emina.

"Where'd you get the sugar rush from any way?" Wilbur asked.

"Wally gave her some soda from the mini-fridge in here" Princey remarked.

"So, a young werewolf pup who is about to become my brother-in-law gave my two year old adopted daughter soda with a sugar content that is too high for her?" Jenna remarked.

"Yeah" Princey replied.

Wilbur was now standing up. "Excuse me for a minute" he told Jenna and left the room.

"Mommy?" Emina questioned.

"He won't be long, he's just going to kick Wally's butt" Jenna told Emina, making the little girl giggle and hug her neck.

* * *

The motorcycle stopped as it arrived at the Hotel. It's werewolf rider stepped off and removed his helmet, revealing his green eyes and wolf features. He smirked and walked inside the hotel with a laid-back attitude. To every monster he said; "Hey, how ya doing? I'm Lourvel". His ears twitched as they picked up on someone singing. He followed the sound to the secret room where Zeva was. She had a beautiful voice but to Lourvel, there were no words to describe her incredible gift. Other than phenomenal, spectacular and just wow. Zeva's sunglasses were off but her eyes were closed as she sang her favourite song.

(Your love is like a poison)  
My heart is racing  
My skin is burnin' up  
Hands are shakin'  
But still I can't get enough  
It's rushing through me  
Like fire in my veins (My veins)  
Sweet veins (Sweet veins)

My body's aching  
Aching for your touch  
Point of breaking  
Mercury is going up  
Love how ya do me  
Look at the state I'm in (I'm in)  
I'm in (I'm in)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic hazardous  
You should be tacted with a warning

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
(Your love is like a poison)

My head is spinning  
Spinning like vertigo  
Double vision  
Paralyzing can't let go  
Heavy ha-ha-ha  
I'm ready to explode (explode)  
I know (I know)

I know you're dangerous  
Magnetic, hazardous  
You should be tacted with a warning

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
(Your love is like a poison)

I was hooked from the first time  
That I tasted tainted lips  
I was shook  
Yeah I know you're bad  
But I'm loving it

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Can't you see  
It's slowly killing me  
Your love is like poison, poison  
I should let go  
But there's no antidote  
Your love is like poison, poison

Gotta get you outta my system  
Gotta get you outta my system  
Your love is like a poison  
Gotta get you outta my system  
But I know my heart won't listen  
Gotta get you outta my system  
(Your love is like my poison)

Zeva then opened her eyes to notice Lourvel staring at her. She stared back. The violet light flashed as they zinged. "Go away!" she ordered.

Lourvel, knowing his bad timing, stepped out and ran off. "Sorry, forgot to go to reception" he stated his excuse. As he walked away, he grinned. "Damn, she was hot" he chuckled.

* * *

Zeva felt a blush run over her like a fever. "It did not happen! It did not happen! I DID NOT ZING!" she kept telling herself furiously. She then decided to control her anger through singing about it. This time she wasn't going to do it loud enough for Lourvel to hear.

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5] _

[A/N: What? I though it would suit her]

Zeva exhaled, feeling so much better. She put her shades on and swagged outside for some air. What she did not notice that Jeager had secretly filmed her performance.

* * *

Wally and Wilf were staring in awe at Lourvel's motorcycle. Wally then clamoured onto the seat.

"What're you doing?" Wilf asked.

"What's it look like? I'mma ride this!" Wally remarked.

"Wally, don't. You're in enough trouble already for getting Emina hyper and making her wreck the lobby. Didn't Wilbur kicking your ass AGAIN teach you that?" Wilf tried to talk his brother out of it.

Wally was about to start the engine but Zeva grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him to face her. "Don't even think about joyriding that thing!" she scolded and took Wally inside, followed by Wilf. She then handed Wally to his parents and explained what happened, ending with Wally getting a good scolding.

In her room, Jenna was now on her side, telling Emina a story. She looked up to see Wilbur. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"I can safely say Wally won't be a bother for a while" Wilbur remarked as he lay on the other side of Emina.

Jenna giggled and continued with the story.

* * *

_**Boy, that was long. But what an interesting turn of events. Zeva's found her zing but she's in denial. Katy's made a friend. And Lourvel arrives! Bask in his awesomeness now! Next time, Wally and Wilf meet two mischievous twins, Mavis and Johnny meets Alexis and Katya finally kisses Jeager. Thanks and don't forget to review. FYI, I don't mind how long or short they are. They make me happy.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**__****Last time; Zeva's found her zing but she's already in denial. Just admit it, Zeva, you zinged! Katy's made a friend in risk-taking vampire Alexis Johnson. And Lourvel arrives! Bask in his awesomeness now! Now onto the story!**

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me her OC, Alexis Johnson who is now friends with Katy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mel, Beth, Jenna, Mavis, Katy, Alexis, Eunice and Wanda sat in the steam room. All the girls had towels wrapped around their torsos. They had also brought in drinks. "Ah, this is so nice!" Jenna sighed.

"Darlings, steam is good for your skin" Eunice remarked, filing her nails. She had put cucumber slices on her eyes.

"You can say that again" Mel said, her snake hair hung as if drugged into a state of docility.

Jenna and Mavis laughed, clinking their lemonade glasses.

"Where's Emina?" Beth asked.

"With Zeva and Winnie" Jenna replied.

"Who's Emina?" Alexis asked.

"A half-werewolf girl who imprinted on Jenna and Wilbur. Wilbur is Jenna's zing" Katy explained.

"Wilbur happens to be my eldest son" Wanda added.

"That kinda makes Emina my niece" Mavis remarked.

"Why?" Katy and Alexis asked.

"She's going to be my sister-in-law because her zing is my older brother" Jenna explained.

"Speaking of zings, me and Beth found ours" Mel announced.

"Really? That's wonderful, darlings!" Eunice drawled.

"Me and Griffin accidentally kissed and we zinged. Griffin is so sweet and funny, he's also invisible" Beth told the others.

"Aww, that's so cute! I'm glad you two found each other" Jenna complimented.

"Mine happened when I was getting your little angel from the guy who was going to use her to pick up women" Mel told Jenna.

"Who would use Emina to pick up women?! That's just wrong on so many levels! If that happens again, I'll personally kick the ass of the idiot responsible for using my adopted daughter for such selfish purposes!" Jenna said in a dark tone. The female monsters looked at her oddly, none of them knew of the human girl's legendary temper. "What? I grew up with six older brothers!" she remarked.

"That's what I said! Then my stupid sunglasses fell off and we made eye contact. Then we zinged" Mel further explained, she had not even remotely shocked by Jenna's dark remark. [A/N: Hey, that rhymed, Lol] She was actually very thankful that Jenna agreed with her. Then again, Jenna had another reason to agree with her, she was Emina's 'mommy' after all.

Eunice then grinned. "Who was it, darling?" she asked.

"Obese mummy, thinks he's such a ladykiller, tries to be a clever ass" Mel replied.

Mavis almost spat out her lemonade. "Uncle Murray?" she questioned. Mel nodded.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day Murray would zing" Wanda remarked.

"Hear, hear" the other females agreed, clinking their drinks together before drinking.

* * *

Dracula, Frank, Griffin, Johnny, Wanye, Finley, Wilbur and Murray were sat in another steam room, relaxing. They had also brought drinks in with them. "This is the life! I could spend all day in here" Finley laughed.

Murray laughed. "You said it, man!" he chuckled.

Wilbur howled with laughter. "I'd drink to that, if I were old enough! Oh wait, I am!" he remarked.

"Didn't I tell you guys this week was going to be fun?" Dracula asked.

Wanye was panting like a dog. "Yeah, I've worked up a nice sweat" he remarked.

"Awesome" Johnny agreed, raising his beer to his future father-in-law and his brother-in-law.

"Beth's great; she's smart, kind, understanding, fun, great kisser and very level-headed; just the type of woman I'm looking for. I'm glad we zinged the way we did" Griffin remarked.

"Yeah, you guys 'look' cute together" Dracula stated, he and the other monsters and Johnny started laughing.

"Guys, I think I zinged today. After I tried to pick up a girl with that Emina kid" Murray admitted.

"What?!" Wilbur demanded.

"With Mel?" Griffin asked.

"Medusa's daughter?" Dracula asked.

"Yeah. It was weird, I didn't turn into stone" Murray replied. Everyone gave him strange looks. "What?" he asked.

"You did know that mummies are immune to a Gorgan's stare, right?" Dracula asked.

Murray's jaw dropped. "No, I did not know that!" he cried, flailing his arms around. Even Finley didn't laugh at Murray's face.

Wanye sighed. "Oh, come on" he muttered.

"You're a mummy, you should know these things" Frank remarked.

"Well, I didn't, man!" Murray protested.

"Dude, your sarcophagus must be dusty, like your brain. By the way, ever use Emina for that kind of thing again, you're deader than dead, Murray" Wilbur remarked, making Finley, Griffin and Johnny laugh.

"Nice!" Johnny laughed, high-fiving Wilbur.

"Not so funny to be mocked, is it?" Griffin teased Murray.

* * *

Zeva walked around with Winnie and Emina. She was trying to find the other werewolf pups, since she was keeping an eye on them for Wanye and Wanda while they were in the steam rooms. Her sunglasses were safe over her eyes. Ironically, Lourvel was walking down the same corridor in the hopes to see Zeva again. He smirked when he saw Zeva. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked her. Zeva frowned and quickly walked away, firmly pulling Winnie and Emina along.

Two hooded figures, children from the size of them, walked up the steps to the hotel. One wore black clothes, the other wore fuchsia clothing. Both hooded sweatshirts had skull designs on the front. Both children had long hair that was tucked into their hoods. The black clothed one had dark blond hair. The other had light brown hair. They both wore dark sunglasses in the signature colours. They looked at each other and walked inside.

Wally and Wilf started play-fighting in the lobby. The two boys bit, growled and clawed at each other. They rolled around until they bumped into someone. They looked up to see the hooded children from before. Wally got up first then pulled his brother up. "Yo" he greeted.

"Hello" the new children replied in unison.

"I'm Wally. This is my brother, Wilf" Wally introduced himself and his brother.

"I'm Devon and this is Charlie" the child in the black hood replied.

"Cool, about time we had dude friends who aren't our brothers!" Wally remarked.

"How many brothers do you have?" Devon asked. Devon and Charlie mentally decided not to point out that they were really girls and that they will just roll.

"20, give or take. The rest of the our siblings are girls. Our oldest brother is called Wilbur, he's about 18. You might see him or sis later. Wally's scared of Wilbur" Wilf told Charlie.

"I am not!" Wally denied.

"Yeah, you are. You cried after he kicked your ass!" Wilf teased. Despite that, Wally got chatting with Devon while Wilf chatted with Charlie. The four children then decided to steal a witch's wand and play pranks on the clients.

First thing they did, they turned Dracula's change of clothes pink with red polka dots. Then they turned the water into Jell-o and an elderly gremlin lady got stuck, Lowell and all the zombie staff had to try and rescue her. Then the four children shrunk Frank so he was small enough to fit into the palm of Eunice's hand. "Whoever's responsible better get caught sooner or later!" an annoyed Frank shouted in a high-pitched voice.

"GAH!" Murray cried as heart and bunny stickers appeared on him.

Dracula heard the children snickering and turned to glare at them. They saw him and glanced at each other. "Uh Oh!" they remarked and started running away.

Wally and Wilf were stopped by Wanye who now had a clown nose on his nose and a rainbow afro on his head; one of their pranks. Wilbur and Jenna folded their arms and frowned at the werepups, Emina who was covered in blue dye and Princey who had been dyed pink were behind them. "Who's big idea was it to play a prank on Emina?" Wilbur demanded with a snarl.

Dracula grabbed Devon and Charlie by the back of their sweatshirts. Their sunglasses and hoods fell off, revealing their brown eyes. Wally and Wilf felt their jaws drop. "You're girls? Why didn't you say anything?" They asked in unison.

Devon and Charlie looked at each other then the boys. "You never asked so we just rolled with it" they remarked. They then burst out in laughter and high-fived each other.

Alexis tried to fight off a smile. "Boy, this place really is fun" she giggled.

"I didn't see that coming" Katy replied. After a moment's silence, she introduced Mavis and Johnny to Alexis. Well, Mavis was really happy to meet another vampire her age to be friends with.

Jenna then picked Emina up. "Come on, let's get you washed up" she said as she carried Emina and Princey to her room to give them a bath, followed by Wilbur.

* * *

"Katya, check what I got" Jeager stated as he joined Katya in the cemetery.

"What is it?" Katya asked. Jeager played her the recording of Zeva singing. "Is that Zeva?" she asked.

"Yup" Jeager confirmed.

"I never knew she could sing! Hey, we should ask her if she wants to form a rock band with us! We'd be so awesome!" Katya suggested.

"She probably won't do it, she hates my guts" Jeager pointed out.

"Then I'll ask her" Katya remarked.

"You sure?" Jeager asked.

Katya briefly pecked Jeager on the lips. "Leave it to me, Jeager" she replied, her tail stroking Jeager's blushing face before disappearing.

"I'm counting on it, kitty-cat" he remarked with a smirk. The only other person who knew he had zinged with Kayta was Jenna. He knew the human would keep it a secret, he'd also be fine with it if she told Wilbur.

* * *

**__****Ok, to review. Wally and Wilf met Devon and Charlie, two mischievous twins who got them in trouble, zings were discussed at the women and men hung out in separate steam rooms and Jeager and Katya kissed. Not bad, eh? Next time, it's party time and new zings will probably bond; ack, I don't know but we'll have to see! Thanks and don't forget to review. I don't mind how many, how long or how short they are. They make me happy.**


	13. Chapter 13

_****__**Ok, so, Wally and Wilf met Devon and Charlie, two mischievous twins who got them in trouble, zings were discussed as the women and men hung out in separate steam rooms and Jeager and Katya kissed after he discovered Zeva's secret talent. Things are starting to get interesting! Now onto the story.**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania or the song performed. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to my friend, Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan and Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me her OC, Alexis Johnson who is now Katy's BFF. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jeager started to amuse himself with the recording of Zeva's singing. "Heh, heh, heh, this is hilarious blackmail material if she doesn't want to form a band with me and Katya" he muttered.

Then he overheard the aftermath of the song, when Zeva zinged with Lourvel and performed the other song!

Even though he could only hear the verbal exchange between Lourvel and Zeva, the music and the lyrics, Jeager immediately knew what had happened. He chuckled darkly at the irony of the situation at hand. "The male monster hater zinged" he remarked, unaware that he had possibly dug his own grave.

Jeager saw a blond bat with green eyes fly in. He changed into his true form, he wore a red t-shirt, jeans and red and black hightops. He was half vampire, half werewolf.

Jeager grinned. "Whoo! Conner King is in Da House!" he whooped.

"Jeager, my man!" Conner remarked, high-fiving Jeager in greeting.

* * *

Zeva found her way to Jenna's room and knocked "It's open!" Jenna called. Zeva opened the door and let herself in. She picked up the book Jenna had been reading when she first came here and inspected the cover with slight interest. She heard singing, put the book down and followed the sound to the bathroom. Zeva saw that Emina was in the bath, being washed from the blue dye by Jenna. Princey was propped on a towel, already back to his normal colours. Zeva realised that Jenna was singing.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here

_Don't you cry_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know  
When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always

"I didn't know you sang. You're pretty good" Zeva remarked.

Jenna glanced at Zeva as she dried Emina. "Me and Johnny had singing lessons when we were kids" she replied, dressing the little girl and handing Princey to her.

"Wow" Zeva said.

"I'm taking Emina to go play with Winnie. She's really gotten attached to her" Jenna told Zeva. They then left the room and walked down to the lobby. Emina and Winnie started chatting in baby babble. Jenna went off to find Wilbur, shouting an warning to Devon and Charlie to stay away from Quasimodo and always stay with a grown up if he is near. Zeva was found by Katya and the girls walked away, chatting together. Leaving Emina, Winnie, Princey, Devon, Charlie, Wally and Wilf with the Frankensteins.

Devon and Charlie sat together with Wally and Wilf, deep in conversation about playing another prank on the clientele. Wally and Devon turned to look at each other just as Wilf and Charlie glanced at each other. A light blue light flashed in their eyes. They thought nothing of it, they claimed the room flashed light blue for a second.

None of this went unnoticed by Princey. The doll turned to Winnie and asked "Can we go talk to your brother? I think he'll find this rather interesting" Winnie nodded and she and Emina wandered off to find the teenage werewolf.

Wilf felt a squirmy feeling from being around Charlie. He didn't know what had happened, so he decided to find Wilbur and ask him. He told Eunice and Frank where he was going and darted off to find his brother. Wally did the same but went to see Jeager.

* * *

Wilbur and Jenna were laying on the roof, watching the stars. Wilbur had his arm wrapped protectively around Jenna's waist, the other under his head. Jenna's head was pressed firmly on Wilbur's chest, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. Her hand traced patterns on Wilbur's shirt. "Hey, Wilbur?" Jenna said.

"Yeah?" Wilbur responded as he glanced down to lock eyes with his girlfriend.

"Were you actually the 'Big Bad Wolf'?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Before I met you, I used to hang around in the woods, When kids wandered in, I would snarl and howl, which scares the hell out of them. Jeager and I laugh about it. They called me 'Big Bad Wolf' which stuck. Now, I can't believe how dorky I was. I'm the 'Wolf who fell in love with Little Red'" Wilbur explained, affectionately squeezing Jenna's waist.

"The best version of you is the one I know now" Jenna told Wilbur.

Wilbur smirked and pinned Jenna down. "I couldn't agree with you more, Little Red" he remarked, kissing Jenna. Jenna's hand found it's way into Wilbur's hair. Wilf finally found Wilbur but was slightly grossed out to see that his older brother and his sister-in-law kissing. He cleared his throat. The couple parted to stare at Wilf. Wilbur rolled off Jenna and sat up. "What do you want?" he asked.

"How'd you guys know when you zinged?" Wilf asked, chickening out.

"Making eye contact for the first time and a violet light flash in our eyes. Why?" Wilbur questioned.

"No reason" Wilf remarked.

"You had a pre-zing, didn't you?" Wilbur guessed. Wilf's blush confirmed it.

"Pre-zing?" Jenna asked.

"Young monsters who make eye contact have a light blue light flash in their eyes and they have a proper zing when they are old enough" Wilbur explained. He turned to Wilf. "You wanna know how to impress her, don't ya?" he asked.

Wilf nodded. "Well, keep hanging out with them until you zing for real then make your move. Don't do anything stupid and be yourself" he advised.

Wilf smiled in thanks to his brother and disappeared.

Wilbur then turned to Jenna. He stood and and helped her to her feet. "Shall we get going?" he suggested.

"Yes" Jenna replied as Wilbur picked her up and leapt down to the ground. He put her down and they walked inside.

* * *

Alexis, who was dressed in a black dress, purple and orange stockings with black boots, was admiring the beautiful, articular design of the hotel lobby as she walked alongside Katy when she bumped into someone. She turned and locked eyes with Conner.

They stared at each other, the violet light flashed as they zinged. They apologised to each other then started chatting together.

Katy then slipped away with a smile to let the two zings connect alone.

* * *

Lourvel strutted down the hall way. Many female monsters swooned over him, even the married ones.

A female gremlin fanned herself. "What a monster" she swooned.

"Hey! You're married to me, remember?!" her husband yelled.

"Honey, you're the only one for me, I was only looking" his wife replied.

A female mummy giggled. "Oh, he's so muscular" she commented.

Wanda was the only female monster who didn't swoon. Though, Jenna didn't swoon either because she was smitten with Wilbur. A little jealous of Lourvel, Wanye tried to make a muscle. "Honey, do I still have it?" he asked Wanda.

Wanda giggled. "You don't need it" she remarked. Wanye sadly looked down. Wand placed a hand/paw on her husband's shoulder. "I love you the way you are" she assured him, kissing his cheek. Wanye smiled and hugged his wife.

Lourvel smirked when he saw Zeva talking to Katya. He walked over to them and leaned on the way by Zeva. "Hey, hot-stuff. Miss me?" he asked Zeva.

Zeva glared up at Lourvel and made an uncalled-for, rude gesture for monsters at him before dragging Katya away. Katya, having noticed this, was giggling because it reminded her off when she was pissed off about zinging with Jeager. Now, the cat couldn't be happier than she was with the hell hound.

Wanda noticed this. "Honey, I think Zeva must have zinged with Lourvel" she told Wanye.

Wanye was confused for a moment then burst out laughing. "So Miss 'Lone-Wolf-I-Hate-Male-Monsters' zinged? This is a surprise" he chuckled.

"Don't laugh, it's nice she found her zing, even if she doesn't want to admit it. I'm happy for her" Wanda remarked.

Jenna nodded before Wilbur started licking her neck, making her double into giggles.

"Hey, do that somewhere else!" Wanye scolded Wilbur. [A/N: Lol, gave wanye a Han Solo moment]

Wilbur ignored his father and continued with what he was doing to Jenna. He was interrupted by Emina tugging on his jeans and by Winnie's sucking so Princey could tell him what he had seen.

* * *

Jeager and Finley were hanging by the pool exchanging jokes when they saw Wally approach.

"Wally, how's it going?" Jeager greeted.

"Jeager, how do you impress a girl? My friend asked me this earlier and I told him I'd ask you" Wally asked.

Both Finley and Jeager took the hint and realised that Wally had a crush. "Why'd didn't you ask Wilbur?" Finley asked.

"Wilbur's still mad at me" Wally growled.

"For what?" Jeager asked.

"For being mean to Miss Fussy Emy" Wally remarked.

* * *

Devon and Charlie kept asking Eunice and Frank many questions. Wally had gone to ask Jeager and Finley something whereas Wilf went to try and find Wilbur to ask him something. The twins climbed up Frank, Devon sat on his left shoulder, Charlie on the right. "Where are your parents?" Eunice asked.

"Dead. We were left on a doorstep with a note which our guardian read. He didn't bother hiding the truth and tried to teach us to hate monsters but we don't see why. We've met really nice monsters like Wilf, Wally, you guy and Dracula" Devon replied.

"But that Quasi guy that Jenna warned us about to never go around and always stay with a grown up if he is nearby cause he would try to cook us" Charlie added.

"You honestly believe that?" Devon asked her twin. Charlie was about to reply. "He's a myth. Grown ups say that to scare little kids" Devon interrupted.

"Oh, Jenna's right. Quasi tried to cook her and her brother, Johnny on separate occasions but they were saved in time by Dracula before Quasi could succeed. You should listen to her and stay close to a grown up, away from Quasimodo" Eunice replied.

Devon rolled her eyes while Charlie nodded. "Yes, Mom" they remarked.

Eunice grabbed the girls and hugged them. "I always wanted to be called 'mom'! Frank, maybe we should adopt these darlings" she drawled.

"What?! Eunice! Having kids is a big step! And they're not even steins! What if they get hurt?! They could get a broken leg or scrap their knees, raising kids isn't that cheap, you know?" Frank cried.

"I don't mind that they're not Steins. Even if something happens, it'll give me all the more reason to take care of them and mother them and watch them grow up. Look at Wilbur and Jenna, they have Emina" Eunice replied.

"Fine, we'll keep them" Frank relented. He turned to the girls. "Who was your last guardian?" he asked.

The twins frowned. "We don;t like to talk about him, he was mean, bossy and never cared about us" they remarked.

"Tell us or you won't get any of the cake in Johnny's mini-fridge" Frank said sternly.

"What kind?" the twins asked.

"Chocolate" Frank replied.

"His name was Van Helsing" the girls said with a shudder.

Eunice and Frank's eyes widened with shock.

"Now where's the guy with the cake?" the twins asked.

Frank saw Johnny and Mavis. "There he is. Ask him" he told the girls.

Devon and Charlie ran over to Johnny. They grabbed his arms and pulled on him. "Give us cake! Give us cake!" they demanded, pulling Johnny out of the lobby. Mavis giggled and followed after them, in an attempt to save Johnny.

Eunice gave Frank a disapproving look. "Honestly, Frank" she sighed.

Frank gave her a 'what?' look.

"You Know what! Bribing little girls with Cake!" she snapped.

"Hey, they told us who their guardian was, right?" he remarked as he walked away to find Dracula.

"Don't You Go off from me, Frank Stein! I'm still Talking Here! We are not through here!" Eunice yelled in a loud tone.

* * *

_**Psych! I was setting the scene before the party! Sorry for the tease! To review what we read, Wally and Wilf pre-zinged with Devon and Charlie. Lourvel tried to flirt with Zeva but failed for now. Jenna reveals she's a good singer like her brother. Eunice and Frank adopted our mischievous twins. Next time, the party actually happens! About time too! Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_****__**To review, Wally and Wilf pre-zinged with Devon and Charlie, they will zing later in life. Lourvel tried to flirt with Zeva but failed for now. Jenna reveals she's a good singer like her brother. Eunice and Frank adopted our mischievous twins. Now let's get cracking!**_

_**Jenna's dress: chiffon red dress - images - red dress - images - ccc36.**_ .

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania or the songs performed at the party. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Katya and Zeva walked around, still in conversation. They stopped when they saw Mavis and Johnny sitting on the stairs, Johnny was rubbing his sore arms.

Devon and Charlie were sitting of the bottom step of the stairs, chomping happily on some chocolate cake. "Nom, nom, nom" The twins hummed happily as they ate their pieces of cake.

Zeva suddenly gained a look of interest, transforming in her mid-wolf form. Her tail wagged as her ears twitched. "Where'd they get cake?" she asked. Sighing, Johnny offered a plate with a big piece of chocolate cake. Zeva took the plate, leapt to the top of the stairs and sat down on the top step. "Thanks!" she called down before eating it happily, tail wagging.

Mavis smiled. "She must really have a sweet tooth" she remarked.

"Aww, man. My cake! I was gonna eat that" Johnny complained. Mavis and Katya giggled in amusement. Mavis pecked Johnny on the cheek. Katya then scurried off.

* * *

"Dude, you gotta be kidding me! You zinged with the cat?!" Wilbur snapped. The teenage werewolf had changed into black jeans, a leather jacket with chains, a dark maroon t-shirt that read 'Howl if You think I give a Wolf's Tail who started it'.

"Wilbur, I can't control it, man. You said so yourself" Jeager pointed out. He now wore leather pants, a black letterman jacket and a red shirt that had a fire design.

"But with Katya?! Dude, I thought you hated her! That's why we became friends!" Wilbur yelled.

"Turns out, I only hated her because I never properly looked at her until we zinged. Is my zinging with her really worth losing our friendship over?" Jeager stated.

"No, I guess not. Even though she pisses me off, I'll try and tolerate it. For your sake, man" Wilbur said, calming down.

"Thanks, Wilbur, I knew you'd come around" Jeager replied as he and Wilbur did their secret handshake before leaving Wilbur's room to go meet up with their girlfriends.

"Don't mention it but you owe me big time, Jeager" Wilbur remarked before he went on the roof to wait for Jenna.

* * *

Jeager met with Katya by the pool. Kayta had changed into a strapless black dress that framed her body perfectly. Her skirt reached below her knees. She also had some make-up on that enhanced her cat features. "Wow" Jeager remarked. They saw Zeva. Jeager gained a big, noticeable smirk.

Zeva noticed this. "Why the hell are you smirking? Tell me before I dump you in the pool!" she threatened.

"Gosh, they're like siblings" Finley commented.

Katya nodded in agreement.

Eunice and Wanda appeared and grabbed Zeva. "Time to get ready for the party tonight, darling!" Eunice drawled as she and Wanda dragged Zeva away.

"See ya, Song Bird" Jeager remarked.

Zeva's eyes widened when she realised what he meant. Gaining a mad expression, she transformed in her mid-wolf form and try to claw the hell hound. "I WILL FREAKING BITE YOU YOU LITTLE SPY! COME HERE SO I CAN BITE YOU!" she yelled as Eunice and Wanda dragged her away to get her ready.

Zeva was taken to her room where Wanda started styling her hair by cutting it so it reached her waist and started curling the ends. Eunice picked out a black floral mesh lace dress with black pumps. As Zeva was in the bathroom getting changed, Eunice handed Jenna Zeva's sunglasses and told her to hide them.

Jenna quickly ran to her room, hid the sunglasses in a shoebox and ran back with her change of clothes. When Zeva came out of the bathroom, she looked beautiful, like a real performer. Jenna then occupied the bathroom to change into her knee-length dress; a red chiffon dress with a one shoulder angel sleeve, with matching pumps. She completed the look with a red headband. She came back to show Eunice and Wanda.

"Darling, you look gorgeous!" Eunice drawled.

"Jenna, you look lovely" Wanda said, tearing up. She and Eunice went to get their own party dresses on.

The girls put on their make-up; which consisted of lip-gloss, foundation and mascara. Zeva smiled at Jenna and pulled her 'aunt' into a hug which Jenna willingly returned. "Isn't it ironic that you're kinda my aunt, even though I'm older than you?" she asked Jenna.

"Hey, if it worked for Modern Family, it works for us" Jenna told Zeva' as they left to fetch Emina who had been dressed in a cute black and white dress with matching shoes by Mavis who wore a black mesh dress with black boots.

* * *

The three girls walked down to the main hall where the party was. Winnie and Emina were soon swaying cutely to the music on a floating table. Winnie wore a pretty pink dress and bows. The party was bursting with monsters dancing.

Jenna looked around the hall with wonder. She felt a tap on her bare shoulder. She turned to see Wilbur. "Hey" she greeted.

"Whoa, you look hot" Wilbur complimented.

"Get on stage, Zeva. You gotta sing!" Katya whooped.

Zeva growled. "Fine, I may as well get over with it" she said before getting on the stage. The music scratched into a new tune. Zeva sighed and started singing. She was going to kill Jeager later for this.

_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,_  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._  
_Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_  
_My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you_  
_Monday to Monday_  
_And Friday to Friday_  
_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_  
_Starting to feel just a little abused_  
_Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)_  
_So I'm gonna go somewhere closer_  
_To get me a lover and tell you about it_

_Chorus: There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Open up and set it free [howl – Zeva turns into full wolf form]_  
_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Let it out so it can breathe (pants)_

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey,_  
_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way._  
_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,_  
_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student._

_To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,_  
_And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later_  
_Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_  
_I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_Chorus_

_S.O.S she is in disguise_  
_S.O.S she is in disguise, [heavy panting]_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out [x2]_  
_There's a she wolf in the closet,_  
_Let it out so it can breathe (pants)_

Soon Zeva pulled Jenna, Mavis, Katya, Alexis and Katy on stage, one by one. "You guys have to do this one with me" she told them. They nodded as they started their performance, accompanied with a spine-chilling, self-choreographed routine.

_(Alexis: ha ha ha ha ha...you give me the chills)_

_Zeva: Walking down a darkened halfway (Alexis: Oh)_  
_Everybody turns to look at you (Alexis: Ah ah ah)_  
_It's not because you're different (Alexis: Oh)_  
_It's just because you're so scary cool!_

_Mavis: A sinister style, mystery with a smile_  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, (Alexis: drop dead gorgeous)_  
_Katya: This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps_  
_You can't ignore us_  
_Girls: This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

_Monster, Monster High Monster high_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster High_  
_The party never dies_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Monster High_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Freaky, chic,and fly_  
_Monster High_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_Lowell: Hey, Katya's got me falling apart_  
_Mavis and Alexis stealing my heart_  
_Wilbur: Jenna, girl, you make me howl at the moon (howl)_  
_Katy knows the finest fish in this lagoon_  
_Lowell: Zeva, girl, you're so beguile_  
_Even though you ain't so vile, (uh huh)_  
_And Mel has stone-cold style_  
_Wilbur: These are my boos, my skeleton crew_  
_A little strange, but so are you_  
_Don't you wanna be a monster, too? [howls]_

_Jenna: Oh, freaky just got fabulous_  
_Everybody wants a piece of you_  
_Best eyes, best smile, let's be realistic_  
_Most characteristic, most hip n' horrific_

_Mavis: A sinister style, mystery with a smile_  
_You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous!_  
_Katya: This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps_  
_You can't ignore us_  
_Girls: This is where the ghoul kids rule!_

_Monster, Monster High Monster high_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster High_  
_The party never dies_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Monster High_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Freaky, chic,and fly_  
_Monster High_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_Girls: M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Jenna: Monsters, monsters, so bizarre_  
_Girls: M-O-N-S-T-E-R_  
_Zeva: Monsters, monsters, yes we are (x2) (Alexis: Monster, monster high_  
_Monster high_  
_Monster, monster high_  
_Come on, don't be shy_  
_Monster high_  
_The party never dies)_

_Girls: Monster, Monster High_  
_Monster High_  
_Monster, Monster High_  
_Freaky, chic,and fly_  
_Monster High_  
_Where student bodies lie_

_Katy: We've got spirits, yes we do_  
_We've got spirits, how 'bout you? (x2)_

_(Alexis: Ha ha ha...Knock 'em dead)_

[A/N: I kinda had to edit the lyrics a bit to suit Zeva and the girls]_  
_

"There's one last one I'm gonna try" Jenna remarked as a new beat pulsated throughout the room, halting the applause. Jenna started the song. Zeva and the other girls stepped off stage to watch the human girl's performance.

_Jenna: Yeah, Yeah_  
_Baby J_  
_The Monster Remix_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster [x8]_  
_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

_Yo, I run this, I smash it_  
_Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic_  
_Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster_  
_Cause trouble, never listened to my master_  
_New Benz all black, from Malaysia_  
_Can't drive, but my mama don't care, yup_  
_To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling_  
_I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming_  
_I'm so dope like ooh la la_  
_So so fly like a helicopter_  
_Sup to the hood and the homies on the block_  
_Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_

_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_  
_So crazy, gonna put 'em in an asylum_  
_Some come and try to say I'm a problem_  
_Ha, solve it_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster [x8]_  
_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

_Lowell: [rapping] Yo, yo, yo_  
_I ran this, I rock this_  
_I can see the future, no optics_  
_More androids, robotics_  
_Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock_  
_They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic_  
_One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la_  
_Let's go far, way past them stars_  
_We don't give a -, let's go to Mars_  
_Ay, yo_  
_I'm just tryna get it poppin'_  
_I wanna be the first dude to love a martian_  
_She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'_  
_I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin_  
_When I start, there ain't no stoppin'_  
_Yo, yo [x4] (Don't be acting like)_  
_Don't be actin' like_

_Like you didn't know [x4]_

_Jenna: I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me [x2]_  
_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

The monsters whooped with laughter and cheered. Jenna jumped off stage. Only to be caught by Wilbur. "Where did that attitude come from?" everyone asked.

Jenna shrugged as Wilbur put her down and ruffled her hair.

"That was awesome" Zeva laughed.

Dracula noticed two certain people were missing; Mel and Murray. He then turned to Lowell. "Who knew you could rap?" he asked.

Lowell shrugged. "No one ever asked" he remarked

* * *

_**Wow! What a party! It's not over yet! To review, Wilbur was irritated to find out who Jeager zinged with but soon got over it. The party started with a big kick from Zeva, then the girls and finally Jenna. Lowell reveals he can rap. Next time, we find out where Mel and Murray are, courtesy of Beth and Griffin. Also the party takes a surprising turn for all our zings, old and new. Meanwhile Quasimodo schemes with an ancient foe of the monsters and Finley has a flashback. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**__****To review, Wilbur was very irritated to find out Jeager zinged with Katya but soon got over it. The party was started with a big kicker from Zeva, then a number from the girls and finally a bangin' tune from Jenna. Lowell reveals he can rap. Onto the story.**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania or the songs performed at the party. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson. Enjoy**_**__****!**

* * *

Mel leaned on the lobby wall with Murray. Mel had taken off her glasses. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked.

"I can always arrive late, I'm in no hurry" Murray remarked.

Mel turned to Murray. "I never asked to be a gorgan, you know. My mother was cursed to become one by Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy herself, who had been jealous of my mother's beauty when she was a human and the curse was passed on to me and my brother and sister. Us and the children we have in the future after us have to bear and suffer the consequences of evoking the gods' anger and wrath" she admitted.

"Speak for yourself, I have to spend most of the time in a sarcophagus in the pyramid. All that dust isn't good for ya brain. It makes ya spacey" Murray replied.

"You know, under those bandages, you're not all bad" Mel confessed.

"Really? Well, for a Gorgan, not to sound prejudiced or anything, you're smokin' and you're really kind" Murray complimented.

"Thanks, I'm glad I don't need to hide behind my shades with you. We kinda look good together, like Beth and Griffin do, now they are definitely made for each other" Mel replied with a blush and smile. She bent down to place a small peck on Murray's mouth. "Shall we head over to the party now?" she asked.

"Na, we're good here. Besides, we're only celebrating our truce with the humans for another year" Murray remarked.

* * *

Lourvel arrived fashionably late to the party. He had changed from his usual jumpsuit into a very tasteful black suit and tie. He wove his way through the crowd to talk with Zeva who was now in her human form. "Fancy bumping into you again, hot-stuff" he remarked with a grin.

"Back off, Casanova!" Zeva snapped. Soon a slow song came on. Not wanting to dance, Zeva tried to storm off. Lourvel stopped her this time, grabbing her arm. Zeva tried to shake him off. "No, I don't wanna dance..." she protested.

Lourvel quickly spun Zeva around and held her closer to him. "Your mouth says no but your eyes..." he began.

"Don't make me hurt you! And don't think I won't!" Zeva threatened. She then realised she and Lourvel were already dancing. She looked away with a feverish blush, her heart pounded. She caught sight of Wilbur and Jenna slow dancing, Jenna rested her head on Wilbur's shoulder. _Why can't I have things easier? Like Wilbur and Jenna. _She thought.

Wally and Devon snuck over to the punch bowl and stuck a spike in the bowl. They ran off, snickering. Dracula went over to get some punch. He looked in to see the spike. Sighing, he took it out. "Okay, who was the wise guy who spiked the punch?! Literally?! Who does that?!" he yelled.

Soon the slow song ended and a dance beat song played. Lourvel let go of Zeva and headed for the punch bowl. Zeva saw where Wilbur, Jenna, Katya, Jeager, Katy, Alexis and Connor were so she went over to join them. She glared at Jeager. "I'll get my revenge on you later" she told him.

"Don't be so sure, I've got more dirt on you than you know" Jeager remarked. He leaned in. "I'll tell everyone you and that Lourvel guy zinged" he whispered.

"You zinged with the guy you were dancing with?" Katya asked.

Zeva froze, blushing. "How'd you..." she asked. She glared at the smirking Jeager. She then looked over at the werepups and an evil grin spread across her face as she got an idea. She went over to the food table and picked up a plate of bacon and a cupcake. She came back and handed them to Jeager. "Hold this please" she commanded.

"Why am I holding this plate of bacon and a cupcake?" Jeager asked. Katya caught on and shifted back, away from her zing. The others did too. The werepups looked over from where they were with their parents and saw the bacon just as the human twins saw the cupcake from by Frank and Eunice. They soon chased after him.

"Give us the bacon!" the werepups yapped.

"Give us the precious cupcake!" Devon and Charlie ordered.

Zeva laughed wickedly. Conner and Alexis silently slipped away to do their own thing. Katy blinked and snuck off to chat to Finley.

Princey cheered Jeager on from Emina's arms. "RUN JEAGER RUN! Come on! You can do it, just a little more and...Oh no, wait, they got him" he remarked as the werepups tackled Jeager who dropped the plate of bacon which they dove for. "I wouldn't want to be him right now" Princey laughed. The pups ate the bacon and ran off elsewhere.

Jeager got up, only to have Devon and Charlie jump up and grab on to his arms. Clinging to him because he still had the cupcake. "GIVE US THE CUPCAKE!" they yelled.

"Johnny, here" Jeager shouted, throwing it to Johnny.

Johnny, unaware of the situation ate the cupcake. "He ate the cupcake!" Charlie cried.

"Avenge the cupcake! Charge!" Devon demanded, she and her twin ran after Johnny.

"Not again! Help me!" Johnny cried as he ran for it. Mavis sighed and ran after them.

"Are you ok?" Katya asked as she walked over to Jeager and kissed his cheek better. He nodded.

"You just sent Johnny to his doom by throwing him to the Lions...or lion cubs...for little human girls, they sure can pull on the arms from what I heard" Wilbur pointed out. He then noticed that he had earned a glare from Jenna. "You know what I mean, I'm sorry if I pissed you off" he remarked.

"That's better" Jenna said, squeezing her werewolf boyfriend's hand/paw with her own and calming down. She turned to Jeager. "But seriously, you're gonna pay for that" she scolded.

Jeager smirked and chuckled then glared at Zeva. "I think I'll just tell the guy you zinged" he threatened.

Zeva's face turned pale. "You mean that Lourvel guy?" Katya asked.

Lourvel walked over to the group. He took Zeva's arm and dragged her somewhere outside the hall to ask about the zing.

"No, we didn't zing" Zeva said through gritted teeth.

"I know you're lying" Lourvel remarked.

Their conversation suddenly turned into yelling and bickering.

"Stuck up female" Lourvel grumbled to himself, storming off in one direction.

Zeva glared after him "Whatever, I don't need him" she muttered, storming off in another direction.

* * *

As another slow song played, Wilbur and Jenna looked over from they were dancing to see Wilf and Charlie talking. Something Wilf said made Charlie blush and the two went over to Wanye and Wanda, holding hands.

Jenna looked up at Wilbur. "What did he say?" she asked when his wolf ears twitched.

Wilbur glanced down at Jenna. "Wilf's just confessed to Charlie that he likes her and she's told him the same. I just hope that Dad will be cool with it, even though they didn't technically Zing, they just Pre-Zinged - but it's a sign that they'll Zing in the future when they're older, preferably when they're our age" he replied.

Jenna smiled at his reply. "Wilbur. Do you think if we met at that age, we would have pre-zinged too?" she asked.

Wilbur blushed with a soft smile on his face. "Yes, Jenna, we would have. I've told you before, It's because we're meant to be. Even if we did, I wouldn't have minded waiting to zing with you for real. But I'm pretty glad we zinged as we are now. I can't imagine anything better than this. My life is nothing without you, Jenna" he told her as he kissed her, holding her closer to him.

They soon broke apart for air. Jenna giggled with a blush. "You really can't keep your hands off me, can you, Wilbur?" she asked playfully.

"Nope. If I did, I'd lose you, Jenna. And I'm not letting that happen again" Wilbur replied, pulling Jenna into another kiss.

* * *

Finley floated in the pool. He loved the water. He saw Zeva storm past. He was reminded of someone he met in his past.

_Flashback_

_Finley panted as he ran back to the lagoon in which he resided. He examined the wounds that covered his body, oozing with blue blood. "Ow, ow. That definitely doesn't feel good" he muttered as he fell down by his lagoon. He noticed that he wasn't alone._

_Peeking at him behind a tree was a 9 year old girl with long blonde hair and olive green eyes. She wore a white dress down to her knees with puffy sleeves. She also wore matching shoes and a ribbon in her hair. The girl then ran off._

"_Ran away, huh? I'm not surprised, I'm a monster after all" Finley remarked._

_The little girl came back with a bucket of water and some bandages. She dipped the bandages in the water and put them on Finley's wounds. When she was finished, she gave a medium-sized pink seashell to Finley as a gift. "You can keep this, try and ignore the meanies. Ok, feel better, mister" she told him before she left again._

_End of flashback_

"Zeva reminds me of that little girl but that kid was so nice to me and Zeva's a monster hater" Finley said to himself as he returned to his own buisness.

_Z_eva went to the cemetery to cool down after her fight with Lourvel. "Even though he is a show off with a Motorcycle and acts all flirty with me and being popular with all the female monsters which bugs me. He thinks I will swoon all over him like the other girls, but I won't! He has such a ego and thinks he's Venus' gift and he is so full of himself!" she ranted.

Lourvel walked alongside the graves when he saw Zeva ranting. He hid behind a tree and listened.

"Then why am I in love with him? I blame the Zing,even though I promise myself I wouldn't Zing and become like Mom, keeping their zing a secret and all because of what those male werewolves did to my uncle and aunt just for being a human and werewolf in love. And how it hurt to see Mom waiting for Dad and only having to meet him in secret. I just don't want to get hurt like Mom is hurting back home, to be far away from my zing and never truly be together" Zeva concluded as she decided to go back inside.

Lourvel came out of his hiding spot and grabbed Zeva's arm. "I get it now. I know why you hate me so much. You were only trying to protect yourself because you're scared of getting hurt and you don't want to end up like your parents. Well, my village believes that when we find the one we have to celebrate it, no matter what"" Lourvel remarked.

They looked at each other, the hate in Zeva's eyes had lessened. Lourvel leaned in and kissed Zeva. Instead of pushing him away, Zeva returned the kiss. Soon they parted for air. Zeva let out a breath of surprise. "Ok, I admit it. I did zing with you" Zeva admitted.

"We may as well introduce ourselves. I'm Lourvel" Lourvel remarked.

"I'm Zeva" Zeva replied.

"Zeva. As in wolf. Interesting name" Lourvel noted.

"I'm half-werewolf!" Zeva said sternly.

"Cool" Lourvel remarked, offering Zeva his arm. Zeva accepted and they went back inside together.

* * *

Quasimodo sat on the roof in a major, childish strop. "I left Notre Dame for zis?" he muttered. His chance to invent a dish with humans as the main ingredient was foiled yet again.

A tall shadowy figure climbed onto the roof. It was Van Helsing. Quasimodo saw him and the two engaged in combat. Quasimodo bit Van's arm but couldn't stand the taste.

"Yuck, for a human, you are ze most disgusting human I have ever tasted" he complained.

They suddenly got caught in a net Van had set earlier. They struggled to free themselves.

Esmerelda rolled her eyes and squeaked, calling them a pair of morons.

"Esmerelda, Zat is no time to be calling me names. Help me!" Quasimodo yelled. The little rat jumped up and nibbled on the top of the net.

It broke and Van and Quasimodo were sent crashing down into the cemetery. They soon got to plotting.

* * *

Frank walked over to Dracula. "Drac, where is Quasimodo and is anyone watching him?" he asked.

"Er, no. Last time I saw him, he went outside with Esmerelda" Dracula remarked.

"He better not try and get Devon and Charlie. Eunice and I have sort of adopted those human girls. They're a mischievous pair but they are sweet kids and they have the Stein strength which is good enough" Frank stated.

"Good for you, Frank" Dracula congratulated.

* * *

_**Well, that was fun. Mel and Murray shared a cute moment, Zeva eventually admitted she zinged with Lourvel. Quasimodo met and teamed up with Van Helsing to capture some of the monsters. And Finley had a flashback! Next time Van attempts to capture Alexis and we find out how much Conner loves her. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**__****Mel and Murray had a cute moment, Zeva admitted she zinged with Lourvel. Why didn't you do it sooner, Zeva? Quasimodo met and teamed up with Van Helsing to capture some of the monsters. And Finley had a flashback! On to the chapter!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania or the songs performed. I own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is the creation of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Zeva walked back into the hall with Lourvel. Mavis and Jenna were performing another song. Zeva turned to Lourvel and silently asked him to dance. He smirked and took Zeva's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

_Mavis: It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

_Mavis and Jenna: I, I love you like a love song, baby [x3]_  
_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby [x3]_  
_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Jenna: Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_Mavis and Jenna: I, I love you like a love song, baby [x3]_  
_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_  
_Mavis: I, I love you like a (Jenna: love song baby) love song, baby [x2]_  
_Mavis: I, I love you (Jenna: I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_  
_Mavis: And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Jenna: like a love song)_

_Mavis: No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Jenna: Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on!_

_Mavis and Jenna: I, I love you like a love song, baby [x3]_  
_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby [x3]_  
_Jenna: I love you...like a love song.. _

Mavis jumped offstage and ran over to hug Johnny. "Awesome" Johnny commented, making Mavis laugh.

Wilbur helped Jenna step down from the stage. "That's my girl" he remarked. He and Jeager then went to get some punch.

* * *

Zeva walked over to Mavis and Jenna. "Hey, good job with the song" she congratulated.

"How are things between you and Lourvel?" Mavis asked. Katya appeared beside Mavis.

"Fine, he's not so bad once you get to know him. He actually understood why I didn't want to zing but now I'm fine with it. We're not going to end up like my parents, we'll probably end up like Wilbur and Jenna since we can see how happy they are with what they have" Zeva admitted.

"Yay, I'm so happy for you!" Jenna cheered as she hugged Zeva.

Zeva hugged her back. "Thanks. You know, I wasn't always like this. When I was a little girl, I helped an anglerfish-man with his wounds and gave him a pink shell I found on the beach that day. Back then, I used to dress a little more girly" Zeva told Jenna.

At this point, Jeager and Wilbur came back with two cups of punch in their hands. Wilbur handed one of his cups to Jenna, keeping an arm around her waist. Jeager handed a cup to Katya. Jeager did a spit-take. "So you were the sweet little girl who healed Finley's wounds and gave him the pink shell?" he asked.

Zeva blinked. "You mean he's the same guy?" she asked.

"Yes! And from what he said, you were more, well, Girly-looking" Jeager chuckled.

Zeva rolled her eyes. "I didn't always hate males, Jeager. It was only when my father was never around and making my mom worry about him and him having their zing kept secret from his pack that made me hate males except for kids and my uncle" she explained.

"That's a good point" Katya pointed out.

* * *

Jeager turned to Wilbur. "I'm gonna tell Finley that the sweet little human girl who helped him was Zeva" he said.

"Whatever. I'm going to dance with Jenna" Wilbur stated, pulling Jenna over to the dance floor. Another song started as Murray and Mel suddenly stepped onstage.

_Murray: When I look in your eyes_  
_I see a whole different sky_  
_Like I've never seen before_  
_And when I hear your voice_  
_It's like a song that I can_  
_Listen to oh, over again_

_[Pre-chorus]_  
_Murray and Mel: It's so crazy how you make me go crazy_  
_Every time that I'm near you_

_[Chorus:] Cause you're just a dream_  
_This is my reality_  
_Totally insanity_  
_If I could be in your dream_  
_All I wanna do is be with you be with you_  
_You're just a dream_  
_Just a dream_

_Mel: When I picture the world_  
_It takes me to the sun_

_I think about the way you smile_  
_And the words that you say_  
_Always seem to change_  
_The world that I've been living in_

_Murray and Mel: [pre-chorus and chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Mel: More than my imagination could ever see_  
_You're just a dream_  
_If I could be with you_

_[Chorus] [x2]_  
_Be with you_  
_You're just a dream_  
_Oh whoa you're just a dream_  
_Just a dream_

Jeager found and told Finley that Zeva was the little girl who was kind to him in the past.

Finley blinked in disbelief. "There's no way that sweet little girl was that monster hater Zeva!" he remarked.

"Uhh, Dude, she said she hated MALE Monsters and all so she's half-Werewolf and she just told us that she met you when she was little and treated your wounds and gave you a pink sea shell, though she didn't know it was you" Jeager pointed out. Leaving Finley in shock as he returned to Katya's side.

Jenna and Wilbur had come back to notice that Zeva had disappeared. "Hey, where'd Zeva go?" Wilbur asked.

"She and Lourvel went to go spend some time together. Alone." Katya answered, emphasising on the word alone.

"Oh la la" Jeager chuckled.

"Aww" Jenna sighed.

* * *

Connor was getting some punch for him and Alexis when he overheard Dracula and Frank talking about Van Helsing.

Connor's eyes widened. He needed to tell Alexis right away. Cups in hand, he walked back to Alexis and handed a cup to her. "According to Drac, Helsing's here" he discreetly whispered.

Alexis' eyes widened. "We've got to get him away from the Hotel" she replied.

"I have to get something from my room that'll help us get rid of him. Meet me outside later, ok?" Connor stated.

Alexis nodded. Soon she was pacing back and forth outside, waiting for Connor. Suddenly she stepped on something and got caught in a net hidden by the shadows.

Connor returned to find that Alexis was missing. "Ally! Ally!" Conner yelled.

Alexis heard him and was about to yell but Van Helsing covered her mouth before she could and gagged her.

"Conner, what's going on man?" Jaeger asked,coming out with Katya.

"Alexis was here just a second ago. I can't find her." Conner said worried.

"We'll find her. Don't worry" Katya said. She then went to go tell Wilbur and Jenna who then went to inform the adult monsters and Zeva.

Alexis tried to get out of the rope but it was too tight. How come Van Helsing could capture her and her relatives but not anybody else? Simple; she was reckless most of the time. But that was who she is.

Hopefully she wouldn't die the same way as her parents. Sunlight. She remembered hiding in a tree and watching her loving parents beg for mercy. That was just a year ago and she's been trying to forget it.

Hopefully Connor had told their friends and Dracula that she had gone missing. She needed all the help she could get because she had learnt that Quasimodo was helping Helsing. She then realised that Jenna and Jonathan would be in danger too since she knew of Quasimodo's desire to cook humans into a meal. "Please hurry, Connor." She said to herself.

* * *

Griffin looked at the red box in his hand. Inside was a ring. He grew nervous. "Crap, how am I gonna ask Beth?" he asked himself. He decided to go ask Dracula, Frank and Wanye for advice. He went over to him and showed the guys the ring in the box.

"Aww, Griffin, you shouldn't have. I would say yes, but I'm spoken for" Wanye joked. Frank and Dracula snickered.

Griffin glared at them and whacked them all around the heads. "It's for Beth! I'm gonna ask her to marry me" he remarked.

"Really? Griffin, that's great!" Frank cheered.

"I'm sure she'll say yes" Dracula assured Griffin.

Wilbur and Jenna suddenly came over and informed Dracula of Alexis' disappearance. He nodded and passed it onto the others.

Lourvel, Zeva, Katy, Connor, Wilbur, Jenna, Jeager and Katya started a search party for Alexis. They called her name a huge number of times. Frank and Dracula were helping.

* * *

**__****Oh, more Drama! So the girls learnt that Zeva has made up with Alexis got captured and everyone's searching for her. Next time, big fight between Van Helsing and the monsters while Zeva has big news. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

_****__**So the girls learnt that Zeva has made up with Lourvel while Alexis got captured and everyone's searching for her.**_

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania or Van Helsing the Monster Hunter. I only own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General; he also helped me with the fight between the monsters and Van Helsing. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the human twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson. Enjoy!**

* * *

The teenagers caught up with Van Helsing in the woods outside the Hotel. "Oi, Helsing!" Jeager called, getting the 60 year old's attention.

"So you monsters came to save your friend, huh?" Van said as he turned and faced Wilbur, Jeager, Katya, Connor and Zeva. "Well, you won't have to worry about her since you'll all be in hell" he sneered.

"We'll see about that, bastard" Zeva growled as she and the other monsters made their claws come out before they all rushed towards Van from different directions. Jenna and Katy sneaked over to Alexis to try and free her. Jenna got out her penknife and started cutting the net. Emina also tried to help by transforming into her werewolf form and biting and chewing at the rope. Katy un-gagged Alexis as Jenna cut the ropes from her wrists.

Jeager sent a volley of claw swipes that missed their target as Van kept dodging before Van quickly threw a fast right punch that snapped Jaeger's head back while his eyes widened in shock at how fast and strong the old man was. Van sent a left roundhouse kick to Jeager's stomach which left him open for a right uppercut to his chin that sent him a few feet into the air before getting another roundhouse kick to his stomach, sending flying back and crashing through four trees and uprooting the fifth. "Damn" he barked.

Wilbur snarled at the thought of his best friend losing a fight. "My turn to kick your ass" he growled before he lunged at Van with a down claw slash. Van blocked it with his right forearm and sent powerful punches to Wilbur's chest and stomach with each punch making blood fly out of his mouth. Van kicked Wilbur in the stomach which made Wilbur howl out in pain. Van grinned evilly as she shoved Wilbur back.

"And here I thought hell hounds and Werewolves were battle-born beasts especially during a full moon like tonight and when they have a lot of anger in them?" Van taunted as he glanced at Jeager and Wilbur who were both crouched in a recovery stance.

"Why don't you try a Half Vampire and Half Werewolf instead!" Connor hissed as he dashed towards Van and throw a left fist at him but he dodged it before they began to exchange rapid blows that Van seem to be winning as he didn't have a single scratch on him while Connor was. Van caught Connor's right fist and headbutted Connor's nose, making a sharp crack ring out before Van kneed to Connor's stomach and face then released his hand as Connor slumped to the ground.

"You're even weaker than them" Van commented as he stared at the beaten half werewolf half Vampire before he span to the side as Zeva tried to attack him from behind.

"Allow me to show you what happens to monsters who use tricks to fight, halfling mutt" Van insulted as he dashed towards Zeva who had her back to him and sent a sharp right punch that dug into her left kidney which made her spit out blood while she screamed in pain but that scream was soon muffled as Van covered her mouth with his hand before he sent rapid knees and punches to her back, making spit and blood fly out between his hand with each scream. Van then tossed her into the air and waited until she was closet to the ground before he sent a powerful right punch to the half werewolf's face snapping her head to the side before the force of that punch sent her flying back and into the tree which made the bark crack and shatter before she slid down with a coughing fit full of pain.

"And now all that's left is the kitty cat" Van said in a mocking tone as he turned to face Katya. The cat girl growled in anger at seeing her zing and her friends in pain as well as the insult. She rushed to Van and slashed at his face but he dodged. He tried to kick her right leg but he missed as she did a forward flip and tried to smash the top of Van's head with her foot but he hopped back which made Katya's foot smash against the ground, making it crack from the force she put in the kick. Van dashed forward and punched Katya in her gut, sending her down to one knee with a coughing fit of pain before she screamed out in agony as she blocked Van's right punch that sent her skidding back but she broke her left arm in the process. She tried to stand up but Van sent a powerful punch to her chest, cracking a few of her ribs and sending her flying.

* * *

A loud roar of anger rang through out the woods before something whizzed passed Van, sending him crashing to the ground with three deep cuts going across his left cheek before Katya landed in someone's arms.

"It seems that the hell hound has zinged with the kitty cat if he's using his true form after hearing her cry" Van commented as he wiped the blood away from his face as he stared at a 6,9 tall, muscular, slight hunched forward hell hound with shreds of what used to be a shirt and torn jeans that stop at the knees, black fur covering his whole body, razor sharp teeth, sharp and longer claws, bright glowing red eyes, fire flickering out of his mouth each time he exhaled and spikes running down his back and an even longer rough tail.

"J-Jeager!?" Katya asked in slight shock as she stared up at the black furred hell hound who was glaring at Van. Katya saw a flash of the man she Zinged then the beast that was holding her before she passed out with one thought. _'He must care about me if he's angry'._

"Well, hell hound, lets see what you can do now?" Van asked as he drew a knife with symbols etched onto the blade and bone handle while he watched beast Jeager put Katya down and move a few strands of hair out of her face before he growled at Van. He was about to attack before something rushed from the corner of his eye and the figure back-flipped out of the way before skidding to a halt next to Jeager.

Jenna blinked, recognizing the figure as her werewolf soul-mate. "Wilbur" she gasped.

"Oh, the werewolf is also mad, I wonder why?" Van asked himself as he stared at the fully transformed teenage werewolf that was the same height at Jeager was just as ferocious looking and deadly and had the same pants Wilbur was wearing but they were now shorts because they ripped apart.

Fully transformed Wilbur let out a spine-chilling howl that made Jeager let out an even louder roar before they both got ready to fight.

"It seems I get to have some fun before I send you to hell where you belong" Van said with a large grin as he drew another Knife that was made out of pure silver.

_'That bloody bastard will pay for harming Katya!'_ Jeager's thoughts yelled as he saw Katya giving him a smile that made him love her so much then saw a look of pain on her face and heard her screams of agony which made him let out a loud roar full of rage which made hell fire shoot out of his mouth and into the sky.

_'I won't let that bastard kill me so easily and I won't leave Jenna and Emina alone in this world!'_ Wilbur's thoughts also yelled as he saw his beloved Jenna smiling at him and Emina's happy face before he heard their cries of pain which made him let out a even louder howl of rage before he and Jeager got on all fours and rushed towards Van who twirled his two blades as he got ready to fight.

Jenna quickly stood up and ran over, using her pocketknife to slash Helsing's back. It also caused Jeager and Wilbur to stop. Van turned to look at Jenna as she brandished her pocketknife. "I won't let you kill my friends! Especially not my Wilbur!" she snapped coldly.

"You're human? No human can be friends with monsters, it's impossible" Van remarked, earning a good few slashes from Jenna's pocketknife.

"Piss me off and say that again, go on, I dare ya!" Jenna retorted, holding her pocketknife ready to slash Helsing again. She was more than ready to use her short fused, legendary temper she was famous for back in California. Alexis couldn't help but be impressed by Jenna's spunk. The human girl had a lot more attitude than everyone gave her credit for.

"Do you know what happens to humans who betray their kind?" Van asked, getting serious now. He threw a punch at Jenna which she dodged, putting away the pocketknife.

* * *

Jenna managed to hit Van with every punch and kick she sent his way. Ironically, unlike the teenage monsters, she had managed to hit the older man every time, even though she was human. "Do you know what happens to bastards who harm my friends and family?" she retorted as she disarmed him of his two knives. The dreaded weapons landed in the trunk of a tall tree, they were over 30 stories too high.

Emina, Zeva and Princey watched Jenna fight with Helsing. Emina blinked the tears from her eyes, Zeva and Emina were worried for Jenna. "Whoo! Mama's got a temper!" Princey laughed.

"Monsters and Humans can't be friends or family!" Van yelled, smirking when he finally managed to hit Jenna in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood before Van's kick sent three feet back and crashing to the ground.

"Mommy!" Emina cried as she ran over to Jenna and clung to the older girl, still in her werewolf form.

Van advanced to try and land another kick to Jenna but a shadow rushed over, scratching him as he was sent 10 feet away from Jenna and Emina. He stood up to see that Wilbur was crouched over Jenna and Emina protectively.

Wilbur snarled, baring his sharp teeth. He glared at Helsing with solid gold eyes that flamed with fury. His much sharper claws dug into the dirt. His stance was strong and rigid, determined to protect Jenna and Emina.

* * *

Meanwhile Dracula and Frank were explaining to Wanye, Lourvel, Griffin and Murray that Van Helsing had captured Alexis and that the teenagers had gone to save her.

"Are you kidding? We've got to go help them!" Lourvel remarked.

"I agree. They're just kids and the boys can't control their strength. Not so sure about the girls" Wanye interjected.

"Oh and Jenna's with them" Dracula added.

"What?! That's even worse! What can Jenna do?" Griffin remarked.

Jonathan and Mavis happened to be walking by at that moment. "Oh, you won't need to worry about Jenna. She always has her pocketknife on her, and in our family, Jenna has a really bad temper that I know she'd use" Jonathan explained.

"Aren't you worried in case she can't handle Van?" Mavis asked.

"I grew up with her, She'll be fine" Jonathan replied.

"Nevertheless, we have to help them. We know how to handle him" Murray remarked.

"Yeah!" Beth and Mel agreed.

* * *

_**Well, that's all there is so far. Way to provide everyone a role model, Johnny! To review, the teenagers fought with Van Helsing cumulating to Jeager and Wilbur transforming into their true forms to protect their zings and the adults are off to do battle. Next time the adult monsters kick Helsing's butt, Griffin proposes to Beth and Zeva reveals her news. Thanks and don't forget the reviews.**_

_**Oh, random question. If your OCs ever appeared in the Hotel Transylvania sequel, who would voice them?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**__****To review, the teenagers fought with Van Helsing cumulating to Jeager and Wilbur transforming into their true forms to protect their zings and the adults are off to do battle. Now onto the story! **

**__****In response to my question; Wilbur's voice would be provided by Ezra Miller, Jenna would be voiced by Becky G while Lowell's voice actor would be Will. .**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania or Van Helsing the Monster Hunter. I only own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General; he also helped me with the fight between the monsters and Van Helsing. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel and Devon and Charlie, the human twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson. **_**__****0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter.****____**** Enjoy!**

* * *

A spine-chilling howl filled the night sky. Jeager and Wilbur leapt at Van. They found that it was now easier to attack Van because fighting Jenna had taken a lot of speed and strength out of Helsing who was now getting bruised and bloody. Jenna stood up, holding Emina protectively. "Wilbur, kick his ass for us!" Jenna called.

Knowing that Wilbur couldn't fight Helsing and protect his mate at the same time, Zeva ran over to Jenna and Emina. She transformed from her werewolf form into her true werewolf form; it was similar to her werewolf form except pure white fur grew from every pore of her body, she grew in size and she sprouted pure white wings. She quickly dashed towards her aunt and cousin, grabbed them and flew up high into the air. "I'll keep them safe up here, Uncle Wilbur! You just fight that old jerk!" she yelled. That was the first time she ever called Wilbur that. Her form changed to a winged mid-werewolf; she looked like her regular human self with white hair, aqua eyes and white wings.

"Since when were you an angel, Zeva?" Princey joked.

"Now's not the time, Princey. We've got bigger problems" Zeva growled.

Van blinked when he saw Zeva's transformation. "A winged werewolf?! I thought I killed all of them!" he yelled, glaring up at Zeva.

Zeva glared back. "All but the Queen. She got away and had met a normal werewolf and they had a son together. The werewolf son in turn met a human and then had yours truly..." Zeva remarked, pointing to herself with a smug smirk.

Jenna found herself smiling proudly. "Thanks, Zeva" she told the half-monster that happened to be her niece.

"Anytime, Aunt Jenna" Zeva replied.

Van was so distracted by this piece of information, he was suddenly punched then scratched in the face by Wilbur. "That was for _my_ Jenna!" Wilbur growled.

"You mean the redhead human? She's your zing? No wonder you got angry" Van figured, feeling the claw marks Wilbur had left.

Van was then struck in the back by Alexis. He turned to the vampire girl. "That was for hurting Connor! YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" she hissed.

"Pathetic," Van said darkly. "I killed your family. So I can kill you, demon" he remarked.

Alexis then let out a fury of punches, kicks and scratches onto Van. At that point, the adult monsters arrived to the scene, only to be shocked to see Alexis fighting. "I didn't know she could fight like that " Murray remarked.

"Never underestimate women" Wanye merely stated in response.

Alexis turned to see Dracula, Wanye, Lourvel, Murray, Griffin and Frank. She ran over to them. "We kind all fought Van. At first he was winning but Jenna kicked his ass. Then Van managed to hit her so Jeager and Wilbur started to fight him. But Jenna took at lot out of the old man" she explained.

The adults nodded then they threw themselves into the fight. Alexis ran over to tend to Connor's wounds. Wanye suddenly transformed to his full werewolf true form which looked like a larger, stronger version of Wilbur. Lourvel transformed into an even bigger, stronger version of himself. Griffin took off his glasses. Dracula made his claws appear. Frank let out a deadly roar.

"Make a run for it, we've got it from here!" Murray ordered the teenagers.

"Dad, you might be a little rusty" Wilbur remarked.

"Worry about me later. Just get the others out of here" Wanye demanded.

Zeva, who decided to stay and fight, flew down in her true form and handed Jenna and Emina to Wilbur. She gave him a nod as a signal for him to run. "I'll take it from here" she remarked.

Dracula snarled as he scratched Van over and over. Wanye and Lourvel's fighting technique was similar to Wilbur's but more effective. Zeva bit and scratched at Van. Murray used his bag of Egyptian Magic and Tricks to slow Van down and, in Murray's words, 'throw him off his game'. Griffin used his invisibility to catch Van off guard. Frank kept throwing things at Van. Van tried to fight back without his trusted weapons for once. Well, he had no choice after his fight with Jenna.

A woman with long brown curly hair and bright blue eyes appeared. She had deeply tanned skin and some deep looking scars on her body. She wore a blood red miniskirt, a short-sleeved shirt and knee high boots. She wrestled Van to the ground and held him down in a leg-lock, applying enough pressure to break his legs. "This is for killing Johan, Father. You knew I loved him but you killed him anyway" the woman scolded Van as she applied pressure to Van's neck, killing him. She got off the dead body of her father and looked over to the monsters. "Don't worry, I'm not a monster hunter since I zinged with a half-monster who my father killed. My name's Cordelia" she introduced herself, dusting her palms off.

"Er, yes. Thank you for your assistance. Would you like to come back with us?" Dracula asked.

"I'd love to" Cordelia remarked, following the monsters back.

* * *

The teenage monsters bounded back to the Hotel as fast as they could. Alexis had Connor on her back. Jeager was carrying Katya. They soon arrived at the steps of the Hotel. Alexis put Connor down. Wilbur let go of Jenna to transform back into his normal self. Jeager did the same but with Katya. "Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Yep" everyone responded.

"Good" Jeager remarked.

Wilbur licked the dirt and blood from Jenna's face and neck. "Boy, you really gave that jerk a good beating" he noted.

"I grew up with brothers. But you fought great too" Jenna replied.

"Daddy!" Emina cried, flinging herself into Wilbur's arms.

"Man, that was a good fight! Who knew Papa had a true form?" Princey joked.

Wilbur flicked Princey on the forehead. "Shut up. I only use that form when someone I care about gets hurt" he remarked, eyes meeting with Jenna's.

"Same goes for me" Jeager stated, glancing down at Katya.

The adults soon came back. Jeager almost burst out laughing to see that Zeva was being carried over Lourvel's shoulder. Zeva shrugged, exchanging glances with her aunt. "Men" she sighed.

"I know" Jenna giggled as she looked over at Wilbur.

* * *

After getting treated and cleaned up, the monsters went back to their party. Cordelia danced with Dracula, making conversation with him. "I admit, you guys throw a great party" she admitted.

"We had help from Jonathan, my son-in-law. He's a human. He zinged with my daughter, Mavis" Dracula replied.

"Are there any other humans here?" Cordelia asked.

"There's Jenna, Wanye's future daughter-in-law. She zinged with Wilbur, Wanye's eldest son. And there's Zeva, Jenna's half-werewolf niece. Then there's Devon and Charlie, Frank and Eunice's adopted human children. Finally, there's Enima, Jenna and Wilbur's half-werewolf adopted daughter" Dracula replied.

"Oh. My former Zing, Johan, was half-werewolf" Cordelia remarked sadly.

"You lost your zing too? I lost my Martha when Mavey-Wavey was little" Dracula told Cordelia.

"I'm sorry" Cordelia said.

"It is ok. This may be sudden but would you like to stay here free of charge?" Dracula asked. In truth, Cordelia slightly reminded Dracula of his Martha.

Cordelia smiled. "Of course" she replied.

Beth and Griffin were stood by the punch bowl. "Beth" Griffin said.

"Yes, Griffin?" Beth asked.

Griffin got out the red box. "Invisibeth, will you marry me?" he asked, presenting the ring inside.

"Of course" Beth replied as Griffin slipped the ring on her finger. The other monsters clapped.

* * *

Zeva was by the food table, eating plate after plate of bacon. Surprisingly, none of the werepups tried to steal any. Jenna noticed this and approached her niece. "You sure have worked up an appetite" she stated as she munched on some chips and bounced Emina gently in her arms.

"Tell me about it" Zeva remarked. Wanda and Wanye came over at that point. Wanye tried to nick some bacon but earned a snarl from Zeva and she almost bit his paw. "My bacon!" she snarled. Wanye looked back with shock and fear when he pulled his paw back.

Wanda turned to Zeva. "Come with me for a moment" she asked. Zeva just nodded. "Stay put" Wanda commanded her husband as she pulled Zeva somewhere less crowded.

"What was that about?" Wanye asked Jenna. The human girl shrugged a response.

"So I see you and Lourvel made up" Wanda asked Zeva. The half-werewolf nodded. "And I can sense you two have mated already. Not even Wilbur and Jenna have yet" Wanda whispered.

Zeva blushed. "O-only once, after I told Jenna and the guys we made up" she stammered.

Wanda gave Zeva a kind look. "Its okay sweetie, but I'm surprised it hit you so fast. I promise not to tell anyone but you should tell Louvel. I will only tell someone I know I can trust with this secret so we'll have to talk more later, young lady and there is a book I would like you to read that has something to do with werewolves and it could help you..." she replied. She then went over to Wanye.

"What was that all about?" Wanye asked. He then drank some punch. Wanda whispered the news in his ear. He then spat out the punch.

Wanye's spit-take hit Jenna. "Watch it, Pops!" Jenna snapped. Her anger then vanished when Wilbur grabbed her and (yet again) started licking her neck and face. Wilbur's many brothers, minus wally, made a face in disgust.

"She's what?!" Wanye demanded.

"Calm down, dear. I'll talk to Zeva about it later" Wanda assured him.

* * *

Lourvel walked over to Zeva. He had been oddly overprotective of her lately. "Zeva, is something wrong?" he asked when he saw the troubled look on his zing's face.

Suddenly Wanye grabbed Lourvel by the collar. "You. Me. Outside. Now!" he snapped, dragging Lourvel out of the party hall.

Zeva walked over to the food table again just as Wilbur had licked Jenna clean This time, Mavis, Jonathan, Jeager, Katya, Alexis, Connor and Katy were with them. "What happened to you?" Zeva asked Jenna.

"My father-in-law just did a spit-take on me" Jenna remarked.

"It was hilarious! Jenna just ripped him a new one!" Jeager chuckled.

"Yeah, she still had some leftover anger from fighting Van" Katy noted. Katya, Alexis and Connor giggled. Jenna glared at them.

Wilbur then decided to step in. "Jeager, you and the guys come with me. I've just got an idea" he remarked. Jonathan, Connor and Jeager followed him. He smirked at Jenna, as if to say _'You owe me big time, Little Red'_

Jenna smiled back, as if to reply _'You've got it, Big Bad Wolf'_

"Girls, Lourvel and I kinda mated already and I kinda got pregnant" Zeva confessed.

"Holy rabies!" Alexis and Mavis said in unison.

"That's amazing!" Jenna gasped. Katy clapped.

"Yay!" Emina cheered, not knowing what was going on.

"This is huge" Katya remarked.

Mavis blew into a lecture about why this was huge news. Zeva suddenly fainted but Mavis caught her. "I'll take her to her room to rest...this whole thing must be too much for her to handle" she told the other girls and took Zeva to her room to lay down. She then returned to the party.

Wanye also returned to Wanda's side. "Where did you disappear to?" she asked, confused.

"I was giving Zeva's mate the News. He's out cold in the hallway" Wanye replied with an amused smirk that had been on his face after seeing Lourvel faint.

* * *

**__****Ok, that took forever but now it's done. To review, Cordelia Helsing made an appearance and helped our monster friends conquer Helsing. She may have also re-zinged with Dracula. Griffin proposed to Beth and she said yes! Zeva also revealed she's preggers. Next time, the guys perform and we see the pre-zings take care of Quasimodo, prank-wise. Warning, may cause continuous Lols! Thanks for reading and remember to review! Love ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**____****To review, Cordelia Helsing made an appearance and helped our monster friends conquer Helsing. She may have also re-zinged with Dracula. Griffin proposed to Beth and she said yes! Zeva also revealed she's preggers.**_** TO THE STORY!**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson belongs to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, and Devon and Charlie, the human twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. **_**____****Enjoy!**

* * *

The boys made their way to the stage and began their performance. "This one goes out to our girls!" Connor whooped.

"Ain't that the truth?" Jeager agreed.

_Johnny: Moving forward using all my breath,  
Being friends with you was never second best,  
Jeager: And I saw the world crashing all around your face,  
Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace._

Boys: [Chorus] I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
And there's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you

(Connor: You should know better) Wilbur: Dream of better lives the kind which never hates  
(Connor:You should see) Wilbur: Trapped in a state of imaginary grace  
(Connor: You should know better) Wilbur: I made a pilgrimage to save your human race  
(Connor: You should see) Wilbur: Never comprehending a race that's long gone by

Boys: [chorus] (Jeager: Let's stop the world [x4])

_The future's open wide!_

Boys: [chorus] (Jeager: Let's stop the world [x4])  
Wilbur: The future's open wide!

Boys; I'll stop the world  
I'll stop the world  
I'll stop the world  
I'll stop the world and melt with you  
(I'll stop the world) You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
And there's nothing you and I won't do  
(I'll stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you  
I'll stop the world and melt with you (I'll stop the world and melt with you)  
I'll stop the world and melt with you (I'll stop the world and melt with you)

As they got down from the stage, the boys realised the girls were gone. "Where are they?" they asked each other.

* * *

In the future, Penipatria and Celina were in her room with open textbooks. They were doing a book report on the History of Humans and Monsters. Penipatria was a 16 year old girl who wore a pink dress, a matching headband, black shoes and yellowed bandages. She had long, yellow snake hair and glowing yellow eyes. Celina had long, white gold hair and aqua eyes. She wore blue glasses, a white turtleneck, a blue cardigan, black stockings, a pink skirt and grey laced boots.

Soon their prankster friend, Griffynna entered the room with a blue scarab necklace in hand. She had long, curly red hair and dark grey eyes. Her clothes consisted of red glasses, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, purple shorts, black stockings and dark blue boots. "HEY GHOULS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN UNCLE MURRAY AND AUNT MEL'S ROOM! IT IS LIKE A COSTUME JEWEL NECKLACE! NEAT HUH?!" Fynna said.

Celina buried her face in her book, thinking _"What has Fynna done now?"_

"Fynna, that's a Time-Scarab necklace that has been in my family for like...YEARS and my dad always keeps it in a secret place" Penipatria reprimanded calmly and sweetly as she is about to go into panic.

""What secret Place? Under his bed?" Fynna said, with that mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh How I wish I could turn you into stone right now..." Penipatra growled.

"Well, too bad, girl, None of us have our Monster Powers yet. I can't even go invisible to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar without Dad giving me the 411 about no cookies before dinner! He sneaks up on me and that is so not Fair I can't see him coming! you know what's it like to have two invisible parents but you can't go invisible?! Unfair!" Fynna ranted, waving her arms around.

"Fynna, I can't even transform into a werewolf yet. My Cousin Emina says it's because I'm more half-human even if I'm half-werewolf. From what I read , offspring of half-human/werewolves and full werewolves don't have the same strength as a female werewolf and 1/2 werewolf and are considered as weak as humans, I can't help but feel insulted" Celina sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"When will ya blossom into your full werewolf powers Celi?"Fynna asked with a playful smirk.

"It depends on the time. My Mom says it might take a while"Celina said as she looked at Fynna smirking smugly and Penipatria giving her 'I'm sorry Fynna brought this up look'. "So I'm a late Bloomer, okay! So are you and Penipatria. No offense, Penipatria."Celina said to the 1/2 Gorgon-1/2 Mummy girl.

Penitpatria just smiled sweetly. "its all right..I don't mind your honesty" Penipatria replied.

"Who knows? Maybe me and Penipatria will bloom first before you, Griffynna!" Celina yelled at the red haired girl.

Fynna growled, glaring at Celina. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Fynna screamed.

Celina huffed and then reached for the Time-scarab necklace. "Whatever! Just give me that so we can return it before Penitparia's parents get back from Hawaii!" Celina said as she and Fynna started to fight over the necklace.

"I thought it was Ha-we-we!" Fynna screamed as she pulled on the necklace

"No! Aunt Jenna told me it was Hawaii since she and Uncle Wilbur went there for St Valentine's Weekend! Now let go before I'll pull out your hair!" Celina threatened as the two teens fought on the floor for the necklace.

Penipatria watched in worry. "Girls, please calm down! You're gonna break something, or worse, activate the-" she warned. Before Penipatria could finish, the blue time-scarab necklace glowed a bright green then the light surrounded the three girls and sent them back in time. It caused them to fall outside the hotel. The worst part was that the scarab necklace broke into 100 pieces and had scattered all over the hotel; Celina, Penipatria and Fynna were stuck in the past! "The Necklace, its broke and we wont be able to go back to the future until we get all the pieces back! Celina! Fynna! You do know what this means, right?!" Penipatria cried in panic while her snake hair went crazy.

Celina and Fynna pointed at each other. "She did it!" they whined.

"NO! IT MEANS I'LL BE GROUNDED UNTIL I'M MY DAD'S AGE! YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WILL BE UNTIL I CAN TEXT YOU GUYS?!" Penipatria screamed.

"THIS IS FUN! I'M SO PLAYING SOME MUSIC!" Fynna said, taking out a boom box and then played Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers and driving all the monsters crazy.

"WHO IS THE PARENT OF THIS TEENAGER?! PLEASE SPEAK UP NOW SO I CAN BOP YOU ONE!" one of the Monsters screamed.

Penipatria started apologising for Fynna's rudeness. "Please Fynna! You're bothering the other guests! That music is too loud! Why not turn it off so we may search for the 100 pieces of my Dad's necklace and go home...Please?" Penipatria asked calmly and nicely.

"NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME! YAY! ITS PRANKING TIME YO!"Fynna said as she ran around with the boom box, bugging the guests.

"Oh no, this is trouble if she runs into our parents in this time-line, they're going to ask 'Hey, I Thought Johnny and Jenna were the only humans here' and be all like 'Do you know this Girl, Jenna' and she would be all like 'No I don't' and then they'll ask Johnny and he'll say no and Who Knows what they'll do to her?! Oh No I got to save Fynna Before she gets in deep trouble!" Penipatria said in panic as she ran after Fynna while muttering over and over "Oh Holy Rabies!"

Celina soon ran into Wayne and Wanda. "What? how'd another human get in here? I know about Jenna and Johnny and Devon and Charlie but half-ones like Zeva and Emina don't count so who are you and how did you get in here?" Wayne asked as Celina looked down, wishing she stayed out of sight and found the room where the books are.

"I'm sorry. I...kinda got lost...me and two friends are well...you see...one of my friends is human like me while another one is well...kinda a mummy but she's kinda a-"Celina began as she took a step back.

"Oh You mean you have two friends that one is a Monster and another is human like you well isn't that nice and we can help you find them. "Wanda interrupted.

"We will?" Wanye asked. Wanda elbowed him. "Yeah we can help..."Wayne said.

"its okay I can-" Celina replied.

"Oh, Don't be silly, we'll help you find them and, Oh by the way, what's your name?" Wanda asked.

"...Its Celina..." Celina replied shyly.

"What a pretty name" Wanda complimented.

"I have to go meet up with Griffin and see how he's doing with asking Beth the big question" Wanye remarked, taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Quasimodo was on the loose, trying to capture Charlie and Devon so he could cook them. Wally and Wilf ran in different directions with their pre-zings, especially after hearing what almost happened to Jenna.

Wally and Devon set marbles on the floor which Quasi ran on to while chasing after them. Quasimodo started to lose control of his footing and fell down. The two laughed and high-fived each other.

"Zat is not nice!" Quasimodo complained as he got up. He caught sight of Wilf and Charlie and proceeded to chase them instead.

Wilf and Charlie put a bucket of tar on a door that they pretended they went in while they actually hid behind a corner of the hall way. As Quasi opened the door, the bucket falls on his head. Wilf and Charlie came out of their hiding place, laughing. "Na Na Ne Na Na!" they chanted.

"How rude" Quasimodo muttered.

Wally and Devon came out of another room and dumped feathers all over him. They ran off, laughing.

Quasimodo tired to chase after them but he was stuck by his soles and the seat of his pants.

* * *

The girls were in Mavis' room, talking about Zeva's unborn baby and wondering about it's possible gender. They were unaware of Jeager eavesdropped in a nearby room. "Mavis, what do you think it'll be?" Jenna asked. All Jeager heard was 'Mavis' because of the noise of Wally, Charlie, Devon and Wilf being chased by Quasimodo at that point.

"I don't know, I think it'll be a boy" Mavis remarked.

"I have a feeling it's a girl. I can't believe Zeva is pregnant" Jenna said in a happy voice.

Jeager only heard 'is pregnant' so he assumed that Mavis was pregnant. He turned to the guys and told them. Wilbur gained a smug look and punched Johnny's arm. "Congrats, Bro! You're gonna be a dad to a Dhampir or Dhampiresa depending on if it's a boy or girl" he remarked.

Johnny blinked, looking shocked and confused at the same time. "Dhampir?" he asked.

"A Dhampir is the child of a Human and a Vampire; a half-vampire. Unlike full Vampires, Dhampirs don't have the same weaknesses, they can cast a reflection and they can go out in the sun and not get burned and they can eat what humans eat and not need as much blood as Vampires. They have some vampire powers like turning into mist and the Hypnotizing powers and turning into bats but it takes them a while to learn these things and some times they don't get most of the powers or none at all until much later in life" Wilbur explained.

"How'd you know all this?" Johnny asked.

"Mom gave me a book about half-breeds with both human and monster DNA. Their race almost died out after Dracula built this hotel and proclaimed all humans to be bad. Zeva and Emina are exceptions" Wilbur replied.

The boys then went into Mavis' room. "We know the big news about Mavis" Connor remarked.

"What news about Mavis?" Katy asked.

"About Mavis being preggers" Jeager replied.

Katya grabbed Jeager's ear. "Were you eavesdropping?!" she snapped, pulling on his ear.

"Ow Ow OW! NO!" Jeager remarked. Katya pulled harder on his ear, causing him to say "I Mean Yes!" Katya let go of Jeager's ear which he rubbed.

"It's not Mavis who's pregnant" Jenna stated.

Wilbur glared at Jeager. "Dude, you said she said that Mavis was pregnant!" he growled.

"I did! I heard it!" Jeager protested, rubbing his ear.

Katya sighed. "If you had listened closely, sweetie, you would of heard the whole thing, not just pieces of it " she told Jeager, causing him to smirk.

Jenna put her hands on her hips and sighed at the boys' curious, cute and funny assumptions, mostly Jenna's sigh was directed to Wilbur. "You boys really want to know who's pregnant?" she asked. The boys nodded. "Well, okay then. It's Zeva. Next time, don't be so nosy okay." she remarked.

Wilbur then walked over to Jenna and put his arm around her shoulders. "It could've been worse" he said.

"Like if you guys assumed that I was pregnant?" Jenna asked.

"Depends, since we haven't, you know, mated yet" Wilbur replied with a slight blush.

Mavis glared at Jeager. ""YOU TOLD THEM I WAS PREGNANT?! I AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU LISTEN IN ON US!"Mavis screamed at him.

"Easy, Mavis. I already punished him for ya. He knows not to do it again" Katya remarked.

Johnny placed a hand on Mavis' shoulder. "We have plenty of time to think about having kids in the future, so don't worry about the misunderstanding..." he assured her, calming her down and causing her to nod.

* * *

A Suit of Armour ran up to Dracula and Cordelia. "Sir, it's an emergency! A nosy red haired human is causing trouble in the lobby!" he reported.

"Jenna isn't even in the lobby, she's with the girls" Dracula remarked, confused.

"It's not Jenna, sir. It's another redhead human girl with glasses" the Suit of Armour replied.

* * *

_**So let's review; they boys played an awesome song while Wally and Wilf took care of Quasimodo, along with their pre-zings. Also three girls from the future have been sent back in time and are stuck until they can fix the artefact responsible and the boys know Zeva is pregnant. Next time, there is more for JeagerxKatya shippers as Hades, along with Jeager's brothers, appear. Griffynna continues to cause trouble, we catch up with Lourvel, we go see what Finley is doing and Celina bumps into her aunt and uncle at the party. Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_****__**So let's review; they boys played an awesome song while Wally and Wilf took care of Quasimodo, along with their pre-zings. Also three girls from the future have been sent back in time and are stuck until they can fix the artefact responsible and the boys know Zeva is pregnant.**_

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, and Devon and Charlie, the human twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lourvel woke up after hours of being unconscious. He then remembered the news that had made him faint in the first place: Zeva was now carrying his baby. If it was one of his sisters who had been pregnant, Lourvel would've gone berserk and tore the father a new one. But how can he do that if he was the father to his mate's child? Then again, he had been very overprotective of Zeva lately. Could the fact that their mating resulting in her pregnancy had caused that?

"Holy rabies. We're having a baby" he muttered to himself, shivering at the fact that he was going to be a dad.

It all made sense now.

* * *

Finley had only been in the party hall just to get food. He just lounged in the pool the rest of the time. Well, what did you expect, he is a fishman after all! He wasn't alone, some other fish people were hanging out with him. He told funny stories and jokes. He also did impressions which caused his friends to double up in laughter.

Any fishman alive would say that Finley was a funny man whose heart was in the right place.

They also discussed their fellow monster friends' flaws with full knowledge that their friends were not around them; this was what they called 'pogos'.

They just wanted a laugh and now they had one, thanks to Finley.

* * *

Meanwhile Katya and Jaeger were making out in the hallway. "My My, what do we have here? It seems my little hell hound is all grown up and has a slave of his very own" a smooth voice interrupted the rather sweet moment.

Jeager protectively held Katya while he grows his claws, bears his sharp teeth and glances around looking for that voice. "Hades come out right now!" Jaeger growled as he scans the area before something cold lands on his right shoulder. He turned his head to see a blue-skinned man with cold blue eyes, wearing a stylish black suit that is made of hell fire just like his hair, standing before him. It was Hades."What do you want?" Jaeger demanded as he glared at the 6'8 tall king of the underworld.

"What, a dad can't come and see his son?" Hades asked which made Katya stare in shock.

"This guy is Jeager's father?" Katya muttered to herself as she stared at her zing who scoffed and calmed down a little. Hades summoned a martini out of ghostly smoke and took a sip.

"Cut the crap, dad, you had 643 years to visit" Jeager snapped as his father feigned a look of hurt before he finished his drink. "Now once again what do you want?"

"You need to come back and deal with your brothers, they're... trying to take over both yours and my regions" Hades said.

"I'm not going" Jaeger refused.

"What?" Both Kaya and Hades shouted in shock.

"I said, I'm not going back" Jaeger repeated.

"Son, I've tried everything and I cannot do a thing so please, as your father, I need your help" Hades pleaded as he got down on his knees to beg.

"What did I tell you before we got here?" Another voice asked in annoyance before a fist smashed into the back of Hades' head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Sebastian! What are you two doing here?" Jaeger asked with a small grin on his face as he stared at a boy with dark skin, blood red eyes, sharp canine teeth, long straight black hair reaching his lower back ,standing at 6,7, a sharp rough spiky dog tail and is wearing a white dress shirt, black waist coat, dark blue torn jeans, black steel toed boots and dogs tags with his first and last name on them. Jeager's older brother: Sebastian Nailson.

"Damn it, Bastian! I nearly had him!" Hades snarled as he clutched his head and stood up , covered in hell fire. A boy with dark skin, blood red eyes, sharp canine teeth, black short spiky hair,standing at 6,5, a sharp rough spiky dog tail and is wearing a grey tank top, black shorts up to his knees, black steel toed boots and dogs tags with his first and last name on them. He was Jeager's other older brother, Marcus Nailson.

"Yeah you did, now what are you two doing up here?" Jaeger asked as he and Marcus fist bumped while he and Sebastian gave each other a respected hug.

"We just wanted to get out of hell and see how our little brother's doing" Marcus replied.

"That and meet his Zing" Sebastian said as they stared at Katya. "And I can say that father will be impressed"

"He better be or he'll have to deal with me" Jaeger said with a smirk.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Marcus asked as they turned to face Katya. Jeager sighed that she was still staring into space. He then scratched her behind her left ear making her purr and nuzzle against Jaeger's hand before she snapped out of it and gained a nervous smile as she stared at Sebastian and Marcus.

"This is Katya, Katya, these are my brothers" Jeager introduced his zing and brothers to each other.

"It's nice to meet you two" Katya said with a smile which got a bow from Sebastian and a grin and a nod from Marcus.

"Hey Jeager" Marcus said which got his brother's attention.

"What?" Jeager said before Marcus threw a punch that sent Jeager flying back

"What do you thing you're doing?!" Katya demanded as she glared at Marcus whose eyes were glowing red. _'It doesn't matter if you're Jeager's brother, you don't hurt him for no reason'_ Katya thought to herself.

"Katya, get out of the way" Sebastian warned before he pulled her away from Marcus so she couldn't get hit by Jeager who threw a deadly left punch that sent Marcus skidding back with a bloody grin on his face.

"What's with those two?" Katya asked as she stared at her zing whose eyes were glowing light red as he and Marcus traded rapid blows that connected and left deep bruises that didn't seem to faze the two brothers.

"Ever since we were pups, those two would always fight and it only got worse" Sebastian explained as he watched his brothers. "Their score is 545 so who ever wins this fights is in the lead"

"How do their fights normally end?" Katya asked as they saw Jeager hold Marcus in a brutal leg lock.

"When someone passes out" Sebastian sighed as they saw Marcus reverse it and hold Jeager in a tight sleeper hold.

"Okay so why don't you fight as well?" Katya asked before she and Sebastian ducked as Marcus flew over their heads with Jeager sprinting after him.

"Because as the oldest, Hades made it so that I cannot tap into my fighting nature whenever I wish like them, I can only do so in an actual battle" Sebastian said as they watched Jeager who was giving Marcus a noogie while he desperately tried to break out of it.

"Okay do you want me to show you around the hotel and meet the other people?" Katya asked which made Sebastian gain a small smile.

"Thank you, Katya I would like that" Sebastian said as he followed Katya to the hotel while he glanced at Marcus gnawing on Jeager's head while he was punching Marcus' face while he tried to shake him off. "Don't destroy the building!" Sebastian called out to his brothers which got a growl of anger in response. Katya and Sebastian soon ran into Wilbur and Jenna. The oldest of the Nailson brothers grinned. "Well, if it isn't the Big Bad Wolf? Wilbur, it's been a while since we last saw you" Sebastian greeted as he bumped fists with the werewolf who was his younger brother's best friend.

"Bastian, great to see ya" Wilbur replied.

"You still scaring little kids?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope" Wilbur answered.

"Did you find your zing yet?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah" Wilbur remarked as he put his arm around Jenna. "This is Jenna. Jenna, this is Sebastian, one of Jeager's older brothers. His other brother, Marcus should be around here somewhere" he introduced.

_'So Jeager's a younger sibling too? At least he only has two brothers' _Jenna thought. "It's nice to meet you" she told Sebastian.

"I knew you'd do it one day, Wilbur. Marcus thought it would be with another monster, I told him it would be with a human. I gonna go tell him. See ya, Wilbur. Nice to meet you, Jenna" Sebastian remarked as he went to get Marcus.

* * *

Dracula finally got to the lobby to see Frank, Wayne and Murray. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know Drac, we just got here ourselves" Frank replied.

"Where is Griffin?" Dracula asked.

"Oh, he's with Beth they're trying to pick out the cake for the wedding." Wanye remarked.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was lifting Dracula's cape and pinched his butt. He jumped and turned to see Fynna smirking at him. Dracula was surprised it wasn't Griffin who pinched him. "What the..you...WHAT?!" Dracula demanded. He tried to grab her.

Fynna dodged his hands multiple times. "Missed me!" she sang over and over again.

Frank, Wayne and Murray watched with a weird feeling. "This feels trippy..." Frank sighed; the girl reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who.

Dracula became tired then smirked as he took out some bacon. "here, hold this bacon" he remarked.

Fynna blinked and glared at him. "Hey, do you think I'm dumb?! I ain't taking that bacon so werepups can attack me and try to get it! You think I was born yesterday?!" she shouted.

"Fynna! I'm so sorry for her behaviour, she takes after her dad" Penipatria apologised.

"What is going on?" Murray asked.

Wally found Fynna's skateboard and climbed onto it. "Look at me" he whooped as he floated.

Devon burst out laughing at her pre-zing's showing off. "Wally, don't do what I think you're going to do. You're in so much trouble already as it is!" Wilf warned. Charlie nodded in agreement.

Wally ignored Wilf as he started to joyride the skateboard. WHICH WAS A HOVER BOARD! Wally flew all over the place. "Duck!" Wanye cried. He, Frank and Murray ducked immediately as Wally flew ahead. Dracula turned to see why. His eyes widened and then he ducked in time.

Devon rolled on the floor, laughing. Fynna whooped and cheered Wally on. "Don't encourage him! He could get hurt!" Penipatra cried as she glared at her friend.

Wilbur and Jenna came in to see what the commotion was all about, Emina walking with them. Wally sped straight for them. Wilbur quickly ducked, pulling Jenna down with him as Wally flew past. Wilbur stood up, pulling Jenna to her feet. He glared at Wally. "Wally! Get down off there so I can bop you one!" he yelled at his little brother.

"Make me!" Wally retorted, flying higher so his older brother couldn't reach him. Soon he hovered down and jumped off, running into an unimpressed Wanda. Behind her was Celina.

Wanye grabbed Wally, dragged him from the hover board then sat him down."Wally! What were you thinking, riding around on that flying no wheel skate board?! You could of hurt yourself or someone else! You almost hit your sister-in-law, for howling out loud! I wouldn't be surprised if your brother bopped you one!" he scolded.

Wilbur marched over and whacked Wally upside the head. "That's what you get for never thinking before you do something! You immature pup!" he snapped.

"You were worse" Wally protested.

"That was before I zinged, bonehead!" Wilbur growled, whacking his brother a second time before walking back to Jenna and picking up Emina to see if she was ok.

* * *

Celina grabbed the Hover board and went over to her two friends. "You shouldn't leave Your Hover board where children can get it!" she warned Fynna.

"Remember how mad Uncle Wilbur was when he and Aunt Jenna found out you let Zack use it?!" Penipatria added to Celina's warning in a harsh whisper. [A/N: Spoiler alert: Zack will appear in a spin off story I plan to do, he is one of Wilbur and Jenna's sons]

"Oh come on, the kid did okay, like your cousin Zack did. He rides that Hover Board like a Pro, you worry too much" Fynna remarked cooly.

"And you know how Great-Uncle was when you ride your Hover Board back at his H-" Celina began then stopped herself from saying hotel. "Castle! you broke the Windows with that Hover Board of yours!" she ended up saying.

A fight broke out between Celina and Fynna. Penipatria tried to tell them to stop.

"Stay out of it!" Celina and Fynna cried.

Dracula sighed. "Someone stop them" he asked. Jenna and Mavis ran over to the two girls. Jenna got Celina while Mavis got Fynna, holding them away from each other as they tried to claw at each other and trying to reach for each others necks.

"That's enough! You and I need to have a serious talk, young lady" Jenna demanded in an authoritative tone.

Celina froze at the sound of Jenna's voice; of all the people to stop her, it had to be her aunt's teenage self. She was taken in one direction by Jenna, away from Fynna.

Penipatra blinked. _'Wasn't that Aunt Jenna? Holy rabies, we're sunk! We're doomed, everyone's going to find out!__' _she thought to herself.

Fynna blinked to as she struggled in Mavis' grip. "Damn" she muttered.

* * *

A bat looked at the hotel. "Alexis, why do you always run off when I'm sleeping? I'm surprised you haven't turned to dust from the sun." He murmured. He flew into the hotel and got a room quickly. He transformed into his vampire self; tall with brown hair and green eyes. He also wore a black jacket, orane shirt, jeans and black sneakers.

"Brianna! Alice! I Told you none of your ma-" a feminine voice was heard from the room next door before there was a Big Bang.

The male vampire ran out and opened the door and saw ashes on three girls. Two had bright blue eyes and looked like they were humans at the age of 12. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" The older one snapped. She was slim with curly black hair down to her waist. Her eyes were purple with a green circle around the eye. She wore a black and purple outfit with black boots.

They looked each other in the eyes and there was a violet flash across their eyes."I'm Ashton Johnson by the way." Ashton said as he held out his hand.

"Olivia Grave." the girl replied, shaking his hand. "These are my two little sisters Brianna and Alice."

"I've got a little sister too. Alexis. I'm looking for her. She ran away from me." Ashton remarked.

Olivia was sorry for him. She'd be scared if she lost the twins. Even though they were annoying. "Hey, how about I help you find her here." She suggested.

"Thanks." Ahston replied.

Olivia looked around the room and saw Alice and Brianna were gone. "Oh crap." she muttered.

* * *

_**Ok, to review, Hades and Jeager's brothers made an appearance. Lourvel's scared of becoming a daddy. Griffynna's caused so much trouble while Finley's doing his own thing. Meanwhile Ashton, Alexis' big brother and the Graves come to town and Celina's attracted the attention of her aunt and uncle. Next time, Ashton finds Alexis, Celina gets her powers after a talk with Jenna and there is another Jeagerx Katya moment which leads to some of the teenage zings having that talk. Oh! Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_****__**To review, Hades and Jeager's brothers made an appearance. Lourvel's scared of becoming a daddy. Griffynna's caused so much trouble while Finley's doing his own thing. Meanwhile Ashton, Alexis' big brother and the Graves come to town and Celina's attracted the attention of her aunt and uncle.**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell. Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, and Devon and Charlie, the human twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

At the party, Alexis got up on the stage by herself. She was going to sing when she saw her big brother enter. "Holy rabies" She said in the mic. Ashton looked up and saw her.

Alexis dropped the microphone and ran off the stage. Connor ran after her. "What happened in there?" He asked her.

"My big brother happened." Alexis replied.

"You've got a big brother?" Connor asked.

"That's right." A deep voice said. Ashton came out of the shadows. He looked quite a lot like his younger sister. Olivia followed suit.

"Who's this, Ashton?" Alexis asked, pointing at the girl.

"Olivia. Olivia Grave." The girl said.

Alexis smiled."You guys zinged?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ashton replied. Alexis took that moment to grab Connor's hand and run off to find Katya and the girls.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she took Celina outside. She stopped then turned to Celina. "Now, explain yourself" she stated.

Celina's eye twitched; it seemed to her that she couldn't lie to her aunt, not even in this time-line. She had to tell at least part of the truth. So Celina told Jenna why she got into that fight with Fynna. "The last time she encouraged anyone to use her hover board, my cousin Zack got injured. My aunt was so angry, she ripped me a new one and didn't talk to me for a year" she added.

"That's not the first time my brother-in-law's done something stupid. That's the way Wally is. He broke my skateboard. And he gave my adopted daughter Emina soda which gave her a sugar rush. And I'm pretty sure he played too many pranks this week" Jenna told Celina.

"His brother didn't look so happy" Celina admitted.

"Yeah. Knowing my Wilbur, he probably bopped Wally one and let him have it" Jenna agreed.

_'I guess Uncle Wilbur was always stern and temperamental. Aunt Jenna's the same as she is in the future' _Celina thought to herself.

"But your friend reminds me of a certain monster. It's almost as if she was..." Jenna pondered. She trailed off, realising the truth. "You and your two friends are from the future, aren't you?" she asked.

Celina twitched. "Yes, it's true. We accidentally activated Penipatria's father's prized Time-Scarab pendant and now we're stuck here until we find all the pieces. And we have to do it quickly before our parents find out" she explained.

"Who are your parents?" Jenna asked.

"Fynna's parents are invisible people, Penipatria is the daughter of a mummy and a gorgan while my father is full werewolf and my mother is half winged-werewolf, half-human. But my cousin's father is full werewolf while his mother's full human" Celina answered.

"You're Zeva's daughter?" Jenna realised. Celina nodded. "I knew it" she muttered. She had a feeling that Zeva was carrying a girl, and she had been right! "Your secret's safe with me" she assured Celina, letting go of Celina.

Celina smiled and walked away. She climbed onto the roof of the hotel and closed her eyes to clear her mind. Unbeknownst to her, she transformed into a winged mid-werewolf, her hair changing to white silver with matching wolf ears and tail, her wings were pure white with silver tips on the wings and her eyes changed to a gold colour. She opened her eyes to realise she had transformed. "Holy Rabies! I can't believe it! I got my Powers first! Just wait until I tell Fynna and Penipatria!" she gasped. Ears twitching, she turned to see Marcus._'So Much for Being alone...but I guess I can't be alone if this guy is here' _ she thought to herself.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Celina felt a blush spread across her face. "Next time, don't come up to the roof when SOME People are trying to have time to themselves to think!" she growled at Marcus before flying away. Since she wasn't used to flying. She fell to the ground and transformed back. She walked back inside, grumbling about the rudeness of some people. Marcus was now on the list, along with Griffynna.

* * *

Jeager and Katya lay on the other side of the roof looking, at the stars and moon. Jeager suddenly broke the silence. "I'm glad that you ain't pregnant" he remarked

"Why?" Katya asked as she stared at Jeager who was staring up at the moon with a serious look on his face before he stared at the ground in defeat.

"Because... I would make a terrible father" Jeager sighed.

"And what makes you so sure?" Katya asked as she never seen Jeager in doubt before.

"Because just look at me, where I come from and my family, Katya" Jeager said as he punched a tile and made it crack "I'm a damn hell hound only born to kill and fight, my dad is Hades, ruler of the freaking underworld, my brothers are just as dangerous if not more then me when angered but can control themselves, My mom is dead and YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES ME A TERRIBLE DAD!" Jeager shouted in anger as he shot up and suddenly went full hell hound mode before he pinned a shocked Katya to the ground and roared in her face.

Katya stared into the burning eyes of Jeager before she punched his snout which made him reel back in shock before she pinned him to the ground. "Do not say stuff like that again!" Katya shouted at Jeager while he transformed back into his human form with a shocked look on his face while her rubbed his nose "Even if we do have children together, they wouldn't care about who their Grandfather, uncles are and that their grandmother is gone or where you come from since you're their father and they know that you would look out for them and love them with all your heart. Just like I do right now" Katya said with tears appearing in her eyes which shocked Jeager even more since he never saw Katya cry or begin to "And even though you do get angry and can't control your inner beast, they'll know that you only go into your inner beast because you want to protect them and me with all you've got" Katya said as she wiped her tears away but was failing as more tears began to fall which she hated "So don't say those things again since it's not true and you know it"

After a long silence Jeager slowly raised his hand to Katya's face and wiped her tears away with his thumb while Katya clutched his hand."Thanks for the pep talk, kitty cat" Jeager said softly as he slowly moved his head towards Katya's before he rested his forehead against hers "I would be utterly lost without you to set me straight which is why I...I..."

"I love you too my big bad hell pup" Katya said with with a small smile before Jeager grinned and captured Katya's lips with his own. Katya pressed herself closer against her zing muscular and heating up body before she wrapped her left arm around his neck while she grabbed a fist full of his hair and deepened the kiss.

Jeager moved his hands down Katya's back and to her hips. He kept his left hand there while his right hand caressed her butt which made her purr in pleasure before her Zing's hand moved to her tail and began to stroke it mostly the tip which made her moan in more pleasure and stop the kiss before she began to nipple on his left ear which made him growl in pleasure. "K-katya" Jeager moaned as he reluctantly pulled his Zing away from him who gave him a cute frown which made it hard for him to stop himself from kissing her again.

"What is it?" Katya asked.

"Not to ruin the moment but can we continue this on a more softer surface than the roof since I hate the cold and my being half naked is making it worse" Jeager said as he tore of a shred of his shirt which made Katya blush as she stared at her Zing's bare chest before she sighed and pecked him on the lips and stood up.

"Fine you got 5 minutes to get yourself some clothes before you come find me so we can continue to play around like a ball of yarn" Katya said as she turned around and rubbed his face with her tail before she walked away, swaying her hips.

"This woman is going to be the death of me" Jeager sighed before he stood up and jumped on to the railing "And Jenna, feel free to tell Wilbur since he deserves to know" he told the nosy human

"How did you know I was here?" Jenna asked as she walked out of her hiding spot.

"I saw your blood rush to your face in sheer embarrassment" Jeager replied with a grin as he saw the shocked look on her face as she touched her blushed face.

"Really?" Jenna asked.

"No, I heard you mumbling to yourself about you hoping that Katya and I didn't see you" Jeager chuckled as he gave Jenna a grin while she sported a glare before gaining a caring look on her face.

"And if it means anything Jeager, I also know that you would make a great dad" Jenna told the hell hound truthfully as he hopped of the railing then captured her in a bear hug. _'He's so fast and strong, like Wilbur'_ Jenna thought as she could feel Jeager loosen his hold.

"Thanks Jenna, that helps a bit coming from you" Jeager said before he petted Jenna on her head. "And I know that when you and Wilbur finally do it and pop out your kids, I know that you will be a good mother"

Jenna gained a fierce blush at this remark. "T-Thanks, Jeager" she said as the boy leapt off the roof. She ran over to the edge to see Jeager swing off a hanging flower pot and into a open window. "At least, he has Katya to keep him in check. What have I gotten myself in for?" Jenna sighed as she left the roof and went to find any of the girls.

* * *

Mavis and Johnny were in the hall way, talking. Staying in the party hall would've made it difficult to talk, with all the music and such. "Sorry about before" Johnny remarked.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you" Mavis responded.

"You're not?" Johnny asked.

"Of course not, how can I stay mad at you?" Mavis replied.

"Good. Because even if you were pregnant, I would be fine with it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy" Johnny admitted.

"Really?" Mavis asked.

"Yeah, Mavis" Johnny replied.

"Aww, I'm so glad I have you" Mavis sighed, pulling Johnny into a meaningful kiss.

The moment was cut short because of little Emina's giggling. Poor Emina had no idea what was going on, she was only being happy because everyone else was happy. Ah, the innocence of being a two year old girl.

"Hey, Emina. Let's go find Wilbur and Jenna" Mavis greeted, picking Emina up.

* * *

Wilbur and Jenna were in the secret room. The same room where Wilbur performed that song for Jenna, where Zeva and Lourvel zinged, where the monsters first met Johnny under the belief he was Frank's cousin and also where Jenna fixed Princey. Now why were Wilbur and Jenna in there? Well, for starters, they were locked in an intense kiss. Wilbur had pinned Jenna to the wall with just one hand/paw, holding her in a possessive grip. His tail had also wrapped itself around Jenna's waist. Jenna pulled back, panting.

"Wait, do I do something wrong?" Wilbur asked, short of breath.

"No, I was kinda worried about that misunderstanding you and the guys had" Jenna replied.

"Listen, I was only repeating what Jeager said" Wilbur remarked.

"No, about what you meant when you said it could've been worse" Jenna answered.

"Well, I was freaked by the thought of getting you pregnant, Jenna. Don't get me wrong, I love you and Emina more than anything and I know you'd have the parenting thing hands down. I'm just worried about what could happen. What if I can't control my temper? What if I can't teach them to use their abilities? What if I can't protect them or you? What if I make a terrible dad? I don't know what I'd do if anything like that happens" Wilbur admitted.

"Wilbur, you won't be a terrible father. Even if you do impregnate me, you'd figure it out in the end. Our kids will understand that you may not be a teacher but you can guide them through each stage and I know there'll be times you can't protect everyone but you'll find a way and even if you lose your cool, they'll know you'd only do so to defend your family. I know you'd make a great dad, Emina thinks so. And I know that because I feel safe with you" Jenna told him.

"Thanks, Little Red. I needed that" Wilbur sighed. He pecked Jenna's lips before they left to return to the party, hand in hand/paw.

* * *

_**Oh, that was interesting. Ashton reunites with his sister, Jenna found out who Celina and her friends really are, Celina finally got her powers and the teenagers also had that talk. Ok, that was awkward. Next time, we go back to the party! Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**__****So, Ashton reunites with his sister, Jenna found out who Celina and her friends really are, Celina finally got her powers and the teenagers also had that talk. Ok, that was awkward. Now to the story!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur and Lowell (and Zack!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, and Devon and Charlie, the human twins belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

With no more distractions to withhold the event, everyone, except Lourvel and Zeva, returned to the party. Fynna had dragged her friends to the party. However, without Zeva, the music was only instrumental. Jenna and Wilbur jumped on stage and took two of the microphones as the music suddenly changed into a score that was soft and sweet, reminding each couple, young and old, of the way they felt about their zings. As they sang to each other, Wilbur and Jenna never shifted looked away from the eyes that belonged to their soul-mates.

_Jenna: There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,  
There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around.  
Wilbur: And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why,_

_Both: [Chorus:] It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight, tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way._

_Wilbur: There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep, Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes.  
Oh baby, it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
Jenna: And my reasons they may change  
But what I feel will stay the same._

_Both: [Chorus]_

_Wilbur: I can't put my fingers on it, just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
Jenna: So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way!  
_

_Wilbur: It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, (Jenna:Oh, whoa!)  
Both: The way that I want you tonight, (Jenna: Oh, whoa-oh!)  
Wilbur: It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, (Jenna: The way you hold me, yeah, the way you love me)  
__Both: When I can't find the right words to say,  
Wilbur: You feel it in the way. (Jenna: You feel it, you feel it in the way)_

Both: There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way

The other monsters clapped as the couple got off stage.

"Young love" Cordelia sighed as she clapped.

"That's the beauty of a zing or a re-zing for that matter, my dear" Dracula reminded Cordelia as he looked over at the woman who he had probably re-zinged with.

* * *

"Wow, Aunt Jenna's a good singer, just like Zack said" Penipatria remarked.

"Um, Pen, Aunt Jenna knows we're from the future" Celina confessed.

"You told her?!" Penipatria asked.

"No, she guessed" Celina replied.

"Boy, you are dumb" Fynna joked.

"Not like you, Griffynna" Celina snapped.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Fynna yelled.

"Stop it, you two. Celina, is it just Aunt Jenna who knows?" Penipatria asked.

"Yes" Celina replied.

"Then that's just fine" Penipatria sighed.

Connor soon got up on stage to sing. A song for Alexis.

_Connor: When I saw her she looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead_

_(suddenly) I heard a voice when she called my name  
(suddenly) I knew my life was gonna change_

_{Chorus:] Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me_

_All my friends say you lucky guy  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take_

_(suddenly) I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain  
(suddenly) I grab my bat and I'm back in the game_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say  
Cause no one knows what she puts me through anyway  
I'm awake in disaster  
I can't seem to get past her  
I try and I try but I can't get away_

_That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see_

_Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see_

_[Chorus]_

* * *

"Yo, Angel Wolf!" Marcus called as he walked over to piss off Celina. Why? Because he wanted to.

"Do Not Call me that! my name is Celina!" Celina yelled.

"Selena? you mean like the Moon Goddess?" Marcus asked, confused.

Celina reached up and bopped the hell hound over the head, "No, you dimwitted excuse of a male! My name is spelled C.e.l.i.n.a! It means Heaven; and The Moon all so so do not confuse my name with the spelling of that of another..." she ranted and walked off some place else.

Jeager snorted when he saw this. "Never thought I'd see the day Marcus would get hit by a girl" he chuckled as he and Katya went to go dance.

Emina then climbed into the punch bowl and started splashing, giggling.

Princey sat by the bowl, laughing.

Winnie took Princey and walked over to her older brother and her sister-in-law. She tugged at Wilbur's jeans and pointed in the direction of Emina.

The teenagers looked in the directions, but were unable to believe their eyes.

"Why is Emina in the punch bowl?" Jenna asked.

Wilbur smirked, trying his best not to laugh. He didn't because Jenna saw it and elbowed him. "Ow! Damn, you're strong for a human woman" he muttered.

"Wally and Devon told her it was for playing in" Princey remarked, sounding very amused.

Jenna headed over to try and rescue Emina from the currently embarrassing situation. Dracula stopped her. "Jenna, let me handle this" he told the human.

Jenna nodded and went back to Wilbur's side.

"Housekeeping!" Dracula yelled. A witch came by on her broom, plucked Emina from the bowl and flew off to get the little girl cleaned up. Once she was done, she came back and gave a now clean Emina to Jenna.

Wally and Devon were currently getting an earful from Wanda and Eunice for playing such an awful trick on Little Emina.

Cordelia blinked. "Wow, there is never a dull moment here, is there?" she asked Dracula.

Dracula turned to her. "Well, this is a hotel for monsters who need a break every now and then" he replied. He and Cordelia then went to dance again.

While she was dancing, Penipatria suddenly tripped and bumped into someone. It was Tyler. Tyler then went to help her up. Upon meeting, their eyes flashed violet.

An embarrassed Penipatria fled and ran over to Celina who was standing in a corner of the hall where they had a long, serious talk. Leaving a confused Tyler standing where he was.

* * *

**__****Well, that's all I could think of. So to review, more songs were performed, Penipatria and Griffynna know that Jenna knows they're from the future, Wally and Devon played an awful prank on Emina, Penipatria zinged with Tyler and Marcus is just trying to piss someone off because he's bored. Next time, Zeva's succubus aunt Maida and cousin Callula make their appearance and we'll see what else my brain conjures. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**____****So to review, more songs were performed, Penipatria and Griffynna know that Jenna knows they're from the future, Wally and Devon played an awful prank on Emina, Penipatria zinged with Tyler and Marcus is just trying to piss someone off because he's bored. Onto the story!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, the human twins and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Two female monsters entered the lobby. Not just any female monsters; they were succubus. Yes, the female demons from hell who suck the life and energy out of their male prey. They actually were a special lipstick which drains a male, monster or human, from their energy so they fall into slumber, only to later wake up refreshed. They are very deadly but hauntingly beautiful. Women everywhere hate the female succubus with all their heart and soul for what they do.

The taller one had long dark red hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a black strapless, floor-length dress that was red on the inside, black Egyptian-style choker, black boots, red elbow-length gloves and a red boob tube underneath. Her face was heavily made-up with white powder, black mascara, black lipstick and purple eye-shadow. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were a mischievous pink.

The younger female, her daughter had light brown hair that also fell down her back. She was pale with kinder, cyan eyes. She wore a dark blue blouse, a black skirt, blue tights and black boots. She didn't wear any make-up, all she wore was a sarcastic look. In fact, she seemed more human than her mother. The two of them checked in at the front desk.

At that point, Zeva had just come down the stairs after a long slumber when she saw the two newcomers. She blinked in shock when she suddenly recognised them. "Auntie Maida?" she asked in disbelief.

The two heard her and the woman, Maida ran over and hugged her niece. "Oh Little Zevy! How is my Favorite Niece! Well, I would say one of my favourite nieces after all; there is little Emina who is my other favourite niece! did you miss your Auntie!?" Maida asked as she held Zeva close to her.

Lourvel had arrived at that point. "air, Auntie, air" Zeva wheezed. Maida let go with a smile still on her face.

"Zeva, who is she?" Lourvel asked, putting a protective arm around Zeva.

"Louvel, this is my mother and Emina's biological late mother's older half-sister, Lady Maida Charmallure...she's a succubus. And the other girl is my cousin, Callula" Zeva remarked in a bored manner.

Hades then saw Maida. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. Maida, you are looking awful, as always" he said coldly.

Maida growled and tried to spring to attack Hades but Callula held her back.

"Mother, calm down!" Callula ordered.

* * *

"Hey guys. uhh...you guys ever get a violet flash in your eyes? I kinda got one when I look into that Mummy-Gorgon Girl's eyes though then she ran off in a hurry...maybe she had to go to the bathroom?"Tyler asked Murray, Frank, Wayne and Griffin while he crossed his arms over his chest in thought

"Yeah, that's because we all zinged. Looks like you found yours, Tyler" Frank remarked.

"Good for you, pal" Wanye said.

"May your new love prosper!" Griffin whooped.

"Well, what ya talking to us for, man? Go get her!" Murray encouraged before he and Mel went to dance. Unaware that Tyler was talking about his future daughter.

"Hey, why don't you sing?" Mavis asked Celina when she and her friends approached.

"Uhh...I don't know...I never sang in front of people before...not even at my School and I always get teased by the other students" Celina admitted.

"What? By the Boys?"Mavis asked.

"No. The Girls. I go to an all girls School. My Dad says I should never go to a school full of Boys cause he doesn't trust them and that he would rip them a part if they think about looking at me." Celina said like it was no big deal. If her father found out here and now in the present that she was his daughter from the future he would get VERY Protective and might snarl and growl at any guy who look at her while Zeva would have to calm him down. She was relieved that he didn't know.

"Well then there is no reason for you to be shy here, come on, go on up there and sing" Jenna encouraged.

"I don't know...I just don't think that..." Celina said.

"What's a matter, Angel Wolf, you Scared?! I bet your Voice makes Dog Whistles seem bearable!" Marcus interuppted.

* * *

Celina became angry, causing her wolf ears and tail to pop out. Then she shook it off and her wolf ears and tail disappeared and then she glared at Marcus. "Okay, Mr Tough Guy! I'll sing and I know the perfect song" Celina yelled to him as she got on stage and starts to sing. [A/N; whoa, first time and maybe the only time i'm going to attempt a mash-up on a fanfic!]

_Celina : Last night I had enough of you  
I put down the brakes  
And I could tell you took it hard it was all over your face  
Since you're slipping and flipping  
But here is the stitch  
I signed up for a man  
But you are just a bitch_

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
When you grow a pear  
_

_You can call me back  
__  
Life's a bitch, then you die  
Don't wanna live my life  
But you're acting like a chick all the time  
You were cool and now you're not just like that  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back_

_When I first met you  
Panties droppin'  
Every time I saw you it was on and  
One day you asked if we can just talk and  
That's the reason why I'm walkin'  
If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics  
I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude  
I just want one thing from you  
And you got confused  
__  
__Oh come, come, come on now  
Don't bite it you know how  
I get when you're like this  
Let's make it right  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back_

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back  
Grow a pear  
You can call me back  
When you grow a pear  
You can call me back  
Grow a pear  
You can call me back_

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
When y_

_ou grow a pear  
You can call me back_

_Hey, suck it up, this is me  
No I just can't pretend, who I am, anyway  
Baby what you get is what you see  
You are cool and now you're not just like that  
_

_When you grow a pear  
You can call me back _

While Celina sang the part 'grow a pear' she pointed to Marcus, earning a snicker from Wilbur, Jeager, Connor and a few others.

* * *

Katya stopped laughing and tried to be serious as Celina walked offstage and came over to them with a serious look as she adjusted her glasses with one hand on her hip. "So, does this mean you Like Marcus?" Katya asked.

"No. My glasses shield me from zinging cause it is protected by a spell that my family had a friend of ours cast it so I wouldn't zing too early just like they had Fynna's glasses the same way cause her parents asked for it as well...and to answer you in another way I sang that song to tell Him to grow a pear and stop acting like some one who had just been fixed" Celina replied while pointing to Marcus.

Marcus got angry. "How dare you say that about my manhood! Dumb Female!" Marcus said, about to throw a punch but she grabbed his fist just in time.

"Didn't your Father teach you never to hit someone with glasses, and another thing, what gives you the balls to hit a girl?! Some wolves have more honour than you and I bet your brothers have common sense and honour never to strike a female out of the blue so I will tell you this once. Back off or else I will make you back off with the outmost fury a female can have with only half the strength of a female monster" Celina demanded, glaring at him.

"You mean you aren't that strong for some one who looks like a Angel Wolf?" Marcus asked with a smug grin.

Celina got so angry, she punched Marcus hard in the gut. "You should really watch what you say, mutt" Celina said then grabbed him by his ear "You and Me Outside NOW!" she yelled.

"Why not here?"Marcus asked.

Celina slapped him over the head. "No! We aren't fighting in here and ruining everyone else's fun! We are taking this fight outside!" Celina said while leading him away from the others.

"But what about that crap you were smack talking about, Angel Wolf?" Marcus asked with a smug look on his face.

"I am willing to make a exception to you" Celina said as she dragged him out.

"Wow..I never seen this way unless it was Fynna who got her angry" Penipatria said

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked.

"Well normally she is very shy and timid with others but not around me and Fynna...she was always pick on for many reasons. She couldn't even fight back or anything and normally me and Fynna would tell the girls who would pick on her to stop, though they do pick on Fynna too but they do tend to pick on Celina more" Penipatria said.

"So, she's shy?" Wilbur asked just as Jenna was about to elbow him in his stomach again to get him to stop, This time he caught her arm, giving her a look that meant 'Not this time, love'.

Jenna gave him a look that said 'Behave yourself then!'

"Well, yeah. I guess being here really brought her out of her shell, sort of, I mean she was shy and very soft spoken when she met your Parents Wayne and Wanda, from what I heard from your mom. Though, I can't help but feel a changein her since she met Marcus" Penipatria replied.

"Yeah, its like he gets under her skin more then I do! And that's saying something cause even though I'm her friend we do tend to fight. I wonder if he's on her list too? That would be so funny if he was! I'm number 1, of course! Top of the List Baby Ya!" Fynna whooped as she raises her arm up for a high five and looking to Jeager and Wilbur. "Come on, Don't leave me Hanging! High Five!" Fynna whined.

* * *

Jenna blinked. "She so takes after Griffin, doesn't she?" Jenna whispered to Penipatria.

"Oh yeah. She does tend to take after her father very much so..." Penipatria replied, forgetting that Wilbur was in earshot.

Jenna looked to Wilbur to notice that his eyes had widened in shock. "What is this about Griffin having a da-" Wilbur asked but Jenna covered his mouth with her hand.

"A diet! Yes, I know! Beth wants him to fit into his visible tuxedo after all. Excuse us for a moment, wont you?" Jenna lied while taking Wilbur outside of the party to talk.

"Ok, what's going on, Little Red? Why were you acting so weird?" Wilbur asked his zing.

"i can't tell you, Wilbur. I promised Celina" Jenna replied.

"You can tell me anything, Jenna" Wilbur assured Jenna, running a hand/paw in her hair.

"Fine, but it has to stay between us" Jenna warned him.

"Ok, love" Wilbur agreed.

"Ceina, Griffynna and Penipatria are from the future. They came here via a time-scarab and they're trapped here until they find the pieces to take them home. And get this; their parents are people we know. Celina is Zeva and Lourvel's daughter, Fynna is Griffin and Beth's daughter and Penipatria is Mel and Murray's daughter" Jenna explained.

"Ah" Wilbur remarked as it all sank in.

* * *

_**That's all we have time for. To recap, Zeva's aunt Lady Maida and her daughter Callula Charmallure make a appearance, Tyler learns that he zinged with Penipatria, Celina pwned Marcus in a mashup which led to a fight outside and now Wilbur knows what Jenna knows. Next time, brace yourselves for the fight, Celina revealing a fact about her family and there's a Cordelia x Dracula moment. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**__****To recap, Zeva's aunt Lady Maida and her daughter Callula Charmallure make a appearance, Tyler learns that he zinged with Penipatria, Celina pwned Marcus in a mashup which led to a fight outside and now Wilbur knows what Jenna does. On to the story.**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, the human twins and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

It took Tyler a while until he found Penipatria by the punch bowl. "Um, hi. I'm Tyler" he nervously remarked. Penipatria ignored his stuttering, out of loyalty to Celina. She just sipped her cup wordlessly. "So, um, would you like to dance?" he stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

Penipatria turned to look at Tyler. Now that she had noticed it, he was quite cute and handsome when he acted all shy and nervous. "Actually, yes. I'd love to" she replied.

Tyler led her to the dance floor; a slow song played. "Hey, I got your name" he stated.

"It's Penipatria" Penipatria replied.

"Well, Miss Penipatria, tonight's a party so we can forget about our usual troubles" Tyler assured her.

Jenna saw that Dracula and Cordelia were dancing. Getting an idea, she got on stage and grabbed a mic. "Ok, this one's for all the lovebirds" she announced as the song started.

_Jenna: If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
Button up my coat and wait  
We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
to pick up where we left again  
This question mark's hangin' over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen moments  
And we can't let them go to waste_

_Chorus: The stars collide_  
_We come back to life, We come back to life_  
_The sparks will fly_  
_One look in your eyes_  
_My heart's open wide_  
_I know time's running out now_  
_But we'll hold back the sun somehow_  
_See the sky?_  
_We've still got tonight, we've still got tonight_

_Come 9am  
I'm packing up my suitcase  
Leave you in your bed so warm  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh  
It's gonna get much harder  
Before it gets better, baby, and that's for sure, mmm  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
And I will walk back through this door  
_

_[Chorus]_

_So keep your eyes open  
There's no time to close them  
Just hold on  
So tight now  
We still got tonight (We've still got tonight, We've still got tonight)_

_If all we got is these few stolen moments  
We can't let em go to waste_

_[Chorus]  
We've still got tonight, We've still got tonight_

While Jenna was singing, Dracula and Cordelia locked eyes with each other. They could both feel the strong connection they now had. The binding of the re-zings was special but not as strong as the zings. Dracula ultimately made his decision and lightly kissed Cordelia. She responded to it immediately, finally able to let go of losing Johan and her son, Risotto. Likewise, Dracula was finally able to let go of his beloved Martha and learnt to love again.

* * *

Meanwhile Celina suddenly transformed into her full wolf form, launching into her fight with Marcus.

The pair were now a mass of punches, kicks, bites and scratches. Both of them were growling and snarling at each other.

"Damn" Marcus muttered.

"Given up?" Celina asked.

"No, just because I won't use my true form doesn't mean I'll hold back, Angel Wolf" Marcus growled. He then let loose another barrage of scratches.

A few of his attacks managed to hit Celina. "You dumb mutt! Take this!" Celina snapped as she fought back with many kicks and punches.

For a Alpha Princess of the Earth and Sky werewolf unity, she held her own very well. She was definitely Zeva's daughter.

Celina and Marcus continued to fight each other. Celina then managed to knock Marcus down and sat on him. She held his arms and legsdown. "Say it!" she demanded.

"No! Get off!" Marcus snaopped.

"Not until you say it!" Celina retorted.

This continued for several minutes of restless bickering and struggling.

"Fine! I'll say it! You're stronger than me!" Marcus relented.

Celina let go and got off him. "Don't you forget it" she sneered and walked back inside, swaggering proudly.

* * *

Fynna went out to the pool to hang out with the fish-men, sitting near the pool next to Marty, a pale fish-man who spoke gibberish. One of the fish-men was confused by the human who just came out to sit there while they were talking and waiting for Finley to come back with some snacks from the snack bar.

"So...uhh...any reason you're not in there with the party?" a yellow fish-woman asked

"I got bored. I mean, after Celina left with Marcus to fight and there was nothing else to do but dance to music, so my other friend Penipatria is dancing with, what was that guy's name again? Oh right! Tyler! Penipatria is dancing with Tyler; so my friends are with boys but with two different reasons, one wants to dance with one and another wants to kill the other. Though Celina shouldn't pick a fight with some one like Jeager's brother but I'm sure he'll go easy on her. Or not" Fynna said with a big smile, giggling like someone told a joke.

Finley came back with armfuls of snacks while Fynna was in the middle of telling a funny story. "And then Celina hid behind her Daddy's leg and hug on to it like a life line when we went to a friend's castle for the first time and she was like 5 at the time. She is all like 'This place is scary, daddy! I want to go home!' but that wasn't the funny part the funny part is when her Step-Cousin, who was one of her uncle's younger brothers, tried to scare her for fun but then the funniest thing happened; Celina slapped him on the nose and said 'Bad Boy! Don't make me get my bodyguards on you!'. But the slap on the nose was one of the funny parts; the other funny part was his girlfriend went off on him for scaring her. Me and Penipatria were only 4 at the time but I can still remember it as clear as day. Especially since her aunt got so angry at her cousin for finding it hilarious" Fynna told them, leaving out that it was Wally who scared Celina and it was Devon who went off on him for it.

"Hey, you said Bodyguards, what do you mean by that? did she mean her parents?" a pink fish-man asked.

"Oh, Celina is half-werewolf but her mom was a very rare kind of werewolf and her mom was made the Queen Alpha in the werewolf village Celina is from and her dad is the Chief Alpha I guess and any way they have some Bodyguards to protect the Alpha Family because of how rare Celina and her Mom are, and her Grandmother too, but the kinda werewolves they are, well, kinda extinct so the only ones left is in Celina's family. Celina also has some little brothers and a sister too but she doesn't like to talk about them. I mean, they act really wild and rowdy like Wilbur's siblings, from what I heard from Celina, who likes to get away from her family because her brothers drive her crazy more then her bodyguards who act all protective for her. She doesn't like how she is waited on half the time hand and foot and wants a normal life. I would so trade places with her. I mean, She is kinda a Princess! Well, Princess is her Alpha Title, but still, if I was in her spot, I would so prank my bodyguards 24/7. That would be so awesome if I could do that. I do tend to pull pranks on her personal bodyguards Shadow and Dusk; I only flick Dusk on the ear and point to Shadow and say he did it. I try not to pull a big prank on Dusk cause he tends to be a whiner, he still acts like he is still a werepup at times" Fynna told them

One of the fish men, a green one, saw Finley and waved him over. "Hey Finley! Get over here, this girl here was just telling us a funny story about her friends" a green one greeted as Finley sat down.

"Sweet" Finley remarked.

"So anything else you want to tell us?" the pink one asked a grinning Fynna.

"Well, when Penipatria was 8, she had a pet snake, but she couldn't keep him due to the fact that her other Pet snake didn't like it so she gave the snake to someone who lived next door, so Celina used to wet the bed until she was 9" Fynna replied with a snicker.

* * *

Celina walked into the party hall to stand with the other 'past' teenagers. Jenna returned to her friends. The first person she went to was Wilbur. He caught her waist and pulled her into a quick, sweet kiss. She then received hugs from the others. She saw the state Celina was in after her fight. "Celina, you're hurt. Come on, you're coming with me" she sighed, dragging Celina to her room where she had a first aid kit in her suitcase. "Fight with Marcus?" she guessed as she sat Celina on the bed before retrieving the kit from her suitcase.

"Yep" Celina replied.

Jenna sat beside Celina with the first aid kit on her lap. "Hold still" she told Celina as she treated the younger girl's wounds. For the scratches, she applied an antiseptic cream. She cleaned them before applying bandages and plasters. The bruises were more difficult to hide so Jenna applied the antiseptic and some foundation to hide them. Jenna then took a nice blue and black knee-length dress with white lace and white pumps. "Here" she stated, handing the dress to Celina.

"I'm not wearing that" Celina remarked.

"Celina, your own clothes are dirty so I'll ask one of the witches to clean them tomorrow and it never hurts to look nice every once in a while. Besides, you and I are the same size" Jenna assured Celina.

Celina sighed in defeat and went into the room's bathroom to change into the dress and pumps Jenna loaned her. She had to admit that she looked quite nice in her Aunt Jenna's dress.

Then she noticed it. Right there, on the sink side, were a few blue pieces of the broken Time-Scarab necklace that she and the girls were looking for in the first place. She scooped them into her hand and closed it into a fist. She then came out.

Jenna smiled. "Aww, that looks really good on you" she complimented.

"I haven't looked this nice since Oddy's birthday" Celina remarked.

"You're an older sibling?" Jenna stated.

"Just like Uncle Wilbur" Celina told Jenna.

Jenna giggled about her werewolf in-laws. "Well, I'm a little sister. I have seven older brothers, including Johnny, Mavis' zing. How many brothers and sisters?" Jenna asked.

"Well, even though I pretend I'm a only child when I'm off at school and other places but I can't hide the truth for long. I have about 33 siblings; one sister and 32 brothers" Celina explained.

"Erm, just to let you know, Wilbur also knows that you and your friends from the future. I just had to tell him. What kind of couple would we be if we kept secrets from each other?" Jenna told her.

"Huh?" Celina mused.

* * *

**__****That was long. To review; Celina and Marcus fought and Celina proves she is the spitting image of her mother, revealing how big her family is, Tyler and Penipatria danced, Fynna told a funny story to Finley's pals and the DraculaxCordelia moment happened. Next time, Aunt Maida gatecrashes the party and causes trouble while Penipatria enlists Tyler's help in finding pieces of the Time-Scarab. Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

___**To review; Celina and Marcus fought and Celina proves she is the spitting image of her mother, revealing how big her family is, Tyler and Penipatria danced, Fynna told a funny story to Finley's pals and the DraculaxCordelia moment happened. On with the story!**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, the human twins and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Maida strutted into the party hall. She made a few heads as some male monsters drooled at her.

A female gremlin was glaring at her husband who was checking out Maida. She slapped him over the head.

"HEY! What was that for!?"he asked her, holding his hurt head.

"You know what for! You were drooling all over that Succubus! Honestly! So what if she has a perfect figure! What am I?!"she yells at her husband.

"Hey, I was only looking! Besides, You were doing the same with that werewolf!" her husband retorted, leading into an argument.

Callula sighed sadly then turned to Maida. "Mother, please try not to cause another fight, it isn't fair to the other couples" Callula said in an annoyed voice.

Her mother waved calmly. "Oh Sweetie, you know I don't go after a male, either human or monster, when he is with another female. It goes against my honour, unlike some Succubus. I only go after single males and then use my little lipstick" Maida said, putting her black lipstick on and kissed a single alien male, causing him to get so weak that he falls into a deep sleep. "And drain their energy like candy from a candy store" Maida giggled with a smirk.

Callula was disgusted by this; she had never kissed anyone yet because she wanted her first kiss to mean something without draining the guy of his energy. She didn't want to be like her mother. "Honestly, Mother, some times I think all you care about is draining a man of his energy" she sighed.

"Ooo! A microphone!" Maida chirped, climbing on stage and taking the microphone into her own hands. She then decided to sing. Because she wanted to.

_Maida: You're so hot, teasing me  
so you're blue  
but I can't take a chance  
on a kid like you  
it's something I couldn't do  
there's that look in your eyes  
I can read in your face  
that your feelings  
are driving you wild  
ah, but boy, you're only a child_

_[Chorus] Well I can dance with you honey_  
_if you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know_  
_that you're out?_  
_and I can chat with you baby_  
_flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know_  
_that you're out?_

_take it easy  
better slow down, boy.  
that's no way to go  
Does your mother know?  
take it easy  
try to cool it, boy  
take it nice and slow  
does your mother know_

_I can see what you want_  
_but you seem pretty young_  
_to be searching for that kind of fun_  
_so maybe I'm not the one_  
_now you're so cute_  
_I like your style_  
_and I know what you mean_  
_when you give me_  
_a flash of that smile_  
_but boy, you're only a child_

_[Chorus x2]_

* * *

Celina stood by the punch bowl. Hades, wanting to have some amusement because he was bored, went over to Celina and asked her to dance. "No" she remarked.

"Why not?"he asked, sounding insulted. Celina mumbled some words. "What was that? Couldn't hear you..." he stated.

"I said I can't..." Celina said, mumbling.

"Say What? what was that? I can't hear you..." Hades pushed further.

"I said I can't dance okay..."Celina said to him, getting some more punch.

"So, you don't know how to dance at all? With someone else?" Hades asked her, causing her to glare up at him.

"Yeah, that. So go ask someone else to dance" Celina said, about to adjust her glasses but she remembered that after Jenna tended to her wounds and lent her the dress, Wanda and Eunice came in and had fixed her hair and put make up on her and had took her glasses.

"Well it doesn't hurt to learn now, does it? I can teach you" Hades offered, reaching out a hand to her, smiling.

Celina glared at him and then looked him in his eyes. She was relieved she hadn't zinged yet. "You're not gonna leave me alone until I say yes, right?" Celina guessed as she breaks eye contact, glaring at his hand.

"No, plus I'm bored and my sons are busy with either ignoring me or one hiding some where after your little fight and the other is with his slave.." Hades said.

Celina's eye twitched "You mean Jeager's zing, Katya, right?"she asked.

"Oh yes, Katya. That was her name" Hades replied with a smirk.

"So, you think women are nothing but love slaves to be treated like objects and not as living thinking beings who think and feel?" Celina asked darkly. She didn't see Marcus watching them from next to Connor and Alexis.

"Pretty much, yes" Hades answered bluntly.

"Wrong" Celina growled, tackling Hades to the ground and punching him like crazy with into werewolf paws.

"Hey, Get off me!" Hades screamed, trying to get loose from her but can't.

"Never! I shall teach you not to treat females the way you do! You shall rue the day you mess with me! You do Not Talk about your son's zing like that! Females are not objects or slaves! We are living beings that don't need males like you to treat us like we are worthless! At least your Son Marcus doesn't view females like you do. Sure, he can be a jerk and teases me for some reason even though he barely knows me and even though he gets on my nerves and makes me wish I could just beat him until he bleeds. And he seems to find it amusing I only half the strength of a female monster and even after I insulted him in song, I'm just happy he's nothing like you. At least he didn't call his own brother's zing and other females what you did. And to answer your request of a dance in which you said you wanted to teach me how to dance, I will have to say no. I don't dance with males who think less of females in such a way you do."Celina said as she kicked him in the stomach before finally getting off him and walking away.

Dracula had just pulled away from his kiss with Cordelia to see Hades on the floor holding his stomach. "Housekeeping!" He yelled. A witch came flying in. "Take Hades to his room" Dracula said. The witch nodded her, grabbed Hades and took him out of the party and up to his room.

"I thought you weren't that strong? and you only had half the strength of a normal female monster?" Marcus asked in a smug tone of voice.

"Your Dad was insulting me. I mean, his view of females is so unbearable I find that your lack of respect of me more tolerable and I would gladly take your teasing than your father's view of females any day of the week"Celina replied, not looking up at him while she rubbed her arms which were still kinda sore from her fight with Marcus.

"And what about that 'No Fighting in here cause it would ruin the party'?"Marcus asked with a amused tone in voice which she could blush at this trying to ignore him. "Well I'm waiting Angel Wolf?" Marcus said as he crosses his arms over his chest. He let off a smug smile on his face, looking down on her since she is shorter then him.

"That was different! We had an all out fight! Besides, shouldn't you be picking a fight with your brother or some one else?" Celina said as she looked over and saw Penipatria dancing with Tyler. Her eyes widened '_Oh man! What have I told her about that? zinging with him won't work! Even after I told her that, even though she zinged with him she should pretend that she didn't and look at her! And is she smiling? And, oh my gosh, she's blushing! I don't believe this!'_ Celina thought to herself. She realised that Marcus was still standing next to her. "You're still here? Go bug someone else" Celina said.

"Aww, but it's fun bugging you, Angel Wolf" Marcus remarked with a amused smirk.

"Hey! What is with you calling me Angel Wolf all the time! My Name is Celina! C-e-l-i-n-a! At least call me that once in a while, would ya! Even if you do get enjoyment teasing me! I mean, I know you don't like me but at least call me something besides Angel Wolf" Celina snapped.

"Never" Marcus replied with a bigger smirk.

No one noticed Brianna and Alice picking some blue pieces from the bottom of the punch bowl. They ran off, Ashton and Olivia on their tails.

* * *

Meanwhile Tyler and Penipatria walked through the cemetery together, just talking and sharing stories. The two of them were deep in conversation.

Suddenly Penipatria noticed some pieces of her father's Time-Scarab on a headstone and quickly picked them up. "10 down, 90 to go" she muttered to herself.

"Miss Penipatria, what do you mean?" Tyler asked.

Penipatria sighed. "The truth is I'm from the future. Me and my friends are stuck here until we find all the pieces of my father's Time-Scarab" she explained.

"Then, Let me help you, Miss Penipatria" Tyler offered.

"Sure. After that, we'll meet again some day" Penipatria promised.

* * *

_****__**Recap, Aunt Maida gatecrashed the party and caused trouble, Celina gave Hades a good beating, Olivia and Ashton have their hands full trying to keep trace of her sisters Penipatria enlisted Tyler's help in finding pieces of the Time-Scarab.**__** Next time, the search is on, Cordelia bonds with the female monsters and her future step-daughter and Jenna and Wilbur go check up on Zeva and Lourvel. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**__****Recap, Aunt Maida gatecrashed the party and caused trouble, Celina gave Hades a good, well-deserved beating, Olivia and Ashton have their hands full trying to keep trace of her sisters, Penipatria enlisted Tyler's help in finding pieces of the Time-Scarab.**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, the human twins and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Brianna and Alice managed to get the blue pieces they found in the punch bowl at the party to their room. While trying to outrun their older sister and their future brother-in-law in the process. They flopped onto the big bed that was their sister's for the time being and looked at the blue pieces.

"What do you think these do?" Brianna asked her twin.

"Beats me. But, man, they are so pretty" Alice replied.

Suddenly the pieces started glowing brightly for no particular reason, at least to the twins. In reality, it could sense the other pieces nearby.

The twins looked as each other in surprise which soon turned to awe. "Cool!" they said in perfect unison.

Which soon led to a jinxing contest, each twin trying to out-jinx the other. It goes on and on. [so let's leave them to it, shall we?]

* * *

Meanwhile Cordelia was over at the punch bowl with Wanda, Beth, Mel, Eunice and, upon Dracula's insistence, Mavis. The women and teenager were exchanging funny stories to bond over with the human woman.

Mel had told the story when her younger brother accidentally turned his beloved pet dragon, Smokey to stone while they were playing and Smokey licked his sunglasses off and now Mel's brother, despite being at an all monsters high school, was still waiting for the effects of his powers on his beloved Smokey to wear off. So far, it hadn't and it had been 10 years!

Beth shared the story when she frightened an ex-boyfriend who dumped her after the incident that turned her into an invisible woman.

Eunice narrated about the time she and Frank had mixed up the train tickets with tickets for a flight to the Taj Mahal, India. It had been too bad that they didn't go along with it due to Frank's fear that the engines could explode and catch fire and the fact that he was kinda a cheapskate. [A/N: OMG! I made a Rules of Engagement reference cause of David Spade. Look it up!]

Mavis couldn't resist sharing her favourite story of her travels; about when Johnny managed to get his foot stuck in a crevice when they visited the caverns in Singapore. She had already told Jenna the story, causing her sister-in-law to double up into laughter.

"One time, when Wilbur was 9, he used to love climbing anything within a 100 mile radius. Trees, walls, furniture, you name it. He thought it would be funny to play on one of the chandeliers. He was swinging and swaying all over the place. Wanye, my husband, didn't even try to stop him and all his brothers and sisters were encouraging him with their howls of laughter. Of course, since Wilbur was still a growing pup, he managed to break the chandelier and make a mess of it. Dracula was so upset, he had to charge us for the damage our son caused and Wilbur wasn't allowed to come back here until he turned 18, which he has. And of course, now that he has Jenna and Emina in his life, Wilbur's become much more mature. Now Wally just imitates him" Wanda told Cordelia as she reminisced about Wilbur's childhood shenanigans that got him banned from the hotel.

"Nine? My own son, Risotto would've been that age by now. He and his father, my previous zing, Johan were killed by my father 4 years ago on this very night. There is not a day where I don't think of them" Cordelia replied as she showed the others a photo of her son. The boy looked exactly like his father, with chestnut hair, wolf ears and a tail. He had Cordelia's eyes.

"Well, you'll be very happy here with my father. He kinda needs someone to take care of him. So, welcome to your new family" Mavis remarked, giving Cordelia a hug. Fulfilling the whole purpose of the chatting; all for the sake of Mavis and her new step-mother.

* * *

Marcus seemed to thoroughly enjoy teasing Celina. Jeager had noticed that his older brother hadn't once picked a fight with him since he met Celina. Later, he went over to Marcus. "Bro, what's up? You've been acting differently lately" Jeager asked.

"No, I'm still the same, mate. I just like to tease little Angel Wolf over there" he denied, pointing to where Celina was eating a salad.

"You've gone soft, bro" Jeager snickered. Marcus got so angry, he lunged and started to fight with Jeager. "Now you're acting like the old Marcus!" he remarked, fighting back.

Callula walked over to see Jeager and Marcus fighting while Sebastian was watching by the food table, not doing anything to stop them. "Real Mature. Acting like pups at a party" Callula sighed as she crossed her arms and glared at them then turned to Sebastian. "Are they yours?" Callula asked Sebastian.

"Yes, they're my little brothers. Sorry about this, hopefully it wont get out of control, even though it looks like it's about to" Sebastian sighed.

Celina saw the fight and put down her salad. She went over to Jeager and Marcus and grabbed Marcus by the ear and pulled on it. He yelped and shot up on his feet. "Ouch! what was that for?!" Marcus yelled while holding his ear.

"What did I tell you?! When its an all out fight, take it outside! " Celina scolded him while Jeager got up and stood next to Katya.

"Oh Come on! You had that fight with my Dad!" Marcus pointed out.

"That was different! I was defending female honour after what he said about your brother's zing! His view on females are so primitive! and besides he didn't fight back so it is different! so if you're gonna have your little 'brotherly love' fight, take it outside! I will not allow such a fight to be around little ones who could get hurt if it gets out of hand" Celina ranted, pointing to where Winnie and Emina were playing.

"Winnie wouldn't get hurt from the fighting, she's used to it. Wally and the others fight all the time, especially with Wilbur" Jeager pointed out.

"Oh, you worry too much, Angel Wolf" Marcus chuckled smugly.

"Honestly, again with calling me Angel Wolf! I told you my name is Celina!" Celina snapped, leading to another argument.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler and Penipatria scrutinised the cemetery as thoroughly as their young eyes could. Apart from the pieces that Penipatria found earlier, they couldn't find any blue pieces.

"Find anything, Tyler?" Penipatria asked.

"Most regrettably no, Miss Penipatria" Tyler replied.

"Hmm. If I were a piece of the Time-Scarab, where would I hide?" Penipatria wondered aloud.

"Why would you say that?" Tyler asked.

"Celina's aunt, Aunt Jenna used to say that 'if you're looking for something or someone, try visualising yourself in their position'" Penipatria explained. She was now remembering the time when Jenna had found Penipatria's favourite amulet when she thought it went missing and how it had been in her sarcophagus-shaped jewellery box all along, where Cassie, one of Jenna and Wilbur's daughters had in fact put it back after borrowing it from Penipatria for a party.

"Say, that's really good advice" Tyler remarked.

"Yeah, Aunt Jenna was really smart. It helped her when she was raising Zack and his brothers and sisters" Penipatria remarked.

"Well, let's look inside" Tyler suggested, taking Penipatria's hand and leading her inside.

* * *

Jenna and Wilbur had gone out to the lobby, holding hands. They noticed a bewildered Zeva leaning against the wall, Lourvel was doing his best to comfort his mate.

Jenna jolted over to Zeva. "Zeva, are you alright?" she asked.

"How did Auntie Maida know I was here?" Zeva murmured.

"Lourvel, what's going on?" Wilbur asked.

"Zeva's aunt, who happens to be her mother's older half-sister, came here unannounced and is kinda causing trouble . And her daughter was trying to keep her out of trouble" Lourvel remarked, trying to recall his first meeting of Maida and Callula.

"Oh, he must be talking about that woman who gatecrashed the party" Wilbur remarked.

Zeva let out a groan. "Typical. As soon as Auntie finds out there's a party, she invites herself" she muttered as she, Lourvel, Wilbur and Jenna ran back to the party hall.

* * *

_**That's all I have so far. To review, the hunt for the Time-Scarab pieces causes trouble, Cordelia bonds with her new family and Zeva is back on her feet. Next time, the search continues, Maida causes a bit more trouble and Sebastian teaches Celina to dance. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**__****To review, the hunt for the Time-Scarab pieces causes trouble, Cordelia bonds with her new family and Zeva is back on her feet. To the story!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, the Greek Gods or Van Helsing. I only own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, the human twins and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

While everyone else was dancing, Callula leaned on a wall, arms crossed. Katy decided to join her. Noticing Maida's antics, she turned to Callula. "Hey, how come you haven't tried to drain other guys of their energy with a kiss?" she asked.

"I want my first kiss to mean something more than drainage of energy. Besides, I can't drain a man's energy unless I wear the succubus black lipstick which I will never wear. I'm not gonna drain anyone's energy" Callula explained to Katy.

"Fair beans" Katy remarked.

"You so did not say that!" Callula giggled.

"I so did!" Katy laughed.

"You're quite funny for a ghost" Callula complimented.

"And you're pure for a succubus. I'm Katy" Katy replied.

"I'm Callula. Zeva's cousin" Callula said.

"My friends are over there, why don't you join us? A couple of them have zings but they're really nice. Plus, they're watching Emina do something cute" Katy offered, bringing Callula over to the other teenage monsters.

Sure enough, Emina was trying to sing but it was in baby babble. Earning 'awws' from everyone. Callula's mouth twitched into a smile as Emina jumped into Jenna's arms and hugged her.

"Oh, that's Jenna. She and her brother, Johnny are the only human zings. Johnny is Mavis' zing and Jenna is Wilbur's zing" Katy explained.

_A human. Just like mother's half-sisters. Bless Auntie's soul. _Callula thought as she watched the fond, motherly way Jenna held Emina.

* * *

While he and Penipatria were searching for pieces of the Time-Scarab, Tyler thought that maybe he should kiss her but he was afraid to make the first move and too shy. After all, he was a gentleman.

Penipatria soon took notice of this and pulled Tyler into a brief, sweet kiss. When she pulled back, she noticed that Alice and Brianna had some of the pieces. "Excuse but those don't belong to you. May I have them back?" Penipatria asked politely.

Brianna and Alice looked at each other then to Penipatria. "No. Finders keepers" They remarked and ran off.

With a surge of determination, Penipatria felt her powers emerge at last and willingly turned their feet to stone, making them stop. She walked over and grabbed the pieces out of the girls' hands.

"I'm sorry but I told you they don't belong to you" Penipatria said with a very gentle voice then she went over to Tyler and they ran off down the hall. "Tyler, I did it! I got my powers!" Penipatria cried happily as she and Tyler ran.

The stone spell on the girls' feet wore off.

* * *

Back at the party, Wilbur, the Nailson brothers, Connor and Johnny were looking at Maida as she walked past. "Ew" Zeva remarked when she saw this. The girls got mad when they noticed and pulled their boyfriends by the ears hard.

Callula quickly covered Sebastian's eyes, letting her wings appear out so she could flutter up a little due to his tallness. "Please don't stare at my mom. It's for your own good, pal" Callula pleaded.

Marcus looked at Celina. "Hey. How come you didn't pull my ear, Angel Wolf?" he asked.

"I am not your zing or girlfriend so you can stare at the succubus all you want. As for your brother, Sebastian, I don't know if he has a zing or not. The succubus's daughter seems to be doing him a favour, though. Do whatever the heck you want and just leave me out of your 'goo-goo eyes over a woman who is out of your league'" Celina remarked as she walked away.

"Not cool, Conner" Alexis remarked.

"That's impolite!" Mavis growled lowly at Johnny.

"Stare at the succubus a second longer and you lose more than an ear" Katya threatened Jeager.

"Wilbur, that's rude! Bad wolf!" Jenna scolded, whacking Wilbur on the nose.

"Sorry" the boys replied. "None of us would choose a succubus over you"

"You know, in monster terms, it's actually considered polite to stare at a succubus since no guy can help but stare. But I would never cheat on you. You know I love you, Little Red" Wilbur told Jenna, rubbing his sore nose. Jenna sighed and reached up to kiss Wilbur's nose. Emina giggled as she hugged Wilbur's neck. Wilbur smirked, wrapping his other arm around Jenna's waist.

The scene made the others smile.

"By the way, thanks" Sebastian remarked as Callula uncovered his eyes.

You're welcome" Callula replied as she hovered down to her feet.

Sebastian then turned to Celina. "So, I hear, you've never learnt how to dance. Would you like me to teach you?" he asked Celina politely, offering a hand.

"Since you asked nicely, of course" Celina replied, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Soon the lesson began.

"They kind make a cute couple" Wilbur commented.

"Yeah, you're right, man" Jeager agreed.

"Sebastian isn't that good of a dancer. I could teach Angel Wolf better then him" Marcus remarked.

"Well, why don't you, then?" Jenna asked.

"I don't feel like it" Marcus responded sourly.

After Sebastian taught Celina to dance, they went back over to the group. Celina noticed the look on Marcus' face. "What's with the sour face?" she asked him. Then she looked over to Jenna who was holding Emina. "What's his problem?" she asked her aunt.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure myself. I just met him tonight. I guess he just misses teasing you while you were dancing with Sebastian" Jenna replied.

Celina smiled. "Sometimes that guy confuses me" she admitted.

"You and me both" Jenna agreed.

Suddenly Wally and Devon fell from a chandelier and crashed onto the table beside the teenager monsters. Unfortunately, it was the drinks table. Everything, including the punch bowl was sent flying. Wilbur glared at his little brother as most of the drinks soaked Jenna and Emina. "Wally, you're seriously going to be a dead wolf in a minute! You too, Devon!" he snarled. Wally and Devon ran for it. Wilbur turned to Jenna. "This isn't your day, is it, babe?" he asked.

"No" Jenna remarked.

"Let's go get you and Emina cleaned up. Again" Wilbur sighed as he led his girlfriend and his adopted daughter out of the party hall.

"Holy rabies, poor Jenna" Alexis giggled.

"It just ain't her night" Jeager remarked. The others, including Zeva, snickered.

"That wasn't funny" Callula stated.

"That's what we mean by it ain't her night. Wanye did a spit-take on her, she kicked Van's ass, I think she ripped Murray a new one, she has yet to kick Jeager's ass and just now" Connor explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fynna was still hanging out with Finley and the other fish-men. Unbeknownst to them, she finally turned invisible. Finley looked over to where she was but he only saw floating glasses. "Griff? When did you get out here? Where is Fynna?" he asked. This made the others confused..

"What are you talking about? It's me, Fynna and I'm right here. Why would you think that..." she began to protest then she looked down at herself to see she had turned invisible. "Oh my gosh! I finally got my Invisible man Powers! Finally!" Fynna cheered with a giggle as she turns visible again.

"You mean Invisible girl, right?" Finley asked with a amused chuckle.

"Whatever. I know that." Fynna replied with a smile still on her little face.

Fynna and Finley spent an hour exchanging jokes before Fynna decided that she was going back to the party and she'll hang out with them more later.

* * *

_**Now that was fun. Recap, Maida caused trouble, Penipatria and Fynna finally get their powers, the search is still on, Sebastian proves to be a better teacher for Celina, Callula finds she fits in with the other teenagers while Jenna's unlucky streak still hasn't run out. Next time, the search continues and Jenna performs a rather interesting song. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**__****Recap, Maida caused trouble, Penipatria and Fynna finally got their powers, the search is still on, Sebastian proves to be a good teacher, Callula finds she fits in with the teenagers while Jenna's unlucky streak still hasn't run out. On to the story.**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades or Helsing. I own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, the human twins and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is owned by Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 was nice enough to lend me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. 0Pheonix0 also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

As soon as she and Emina were clean, Jenna went back to the party with Wilbur. Once in the hall, Emina ran off to play with Winnie. Jenna turned to Wilbur and quickly pecked his lips. "I'll just be a moment" she told him before getting on stage. Grabbing a mic, she nodded at the DJ, Lowell. "Hey! Let's restart this party, again. Wilbur, this song's for you, Big Bad Wolf" she announced as the music started.

_Jenna: I've been stoppin' at green lights  
Got lost on my way home  
I'm sleep-walkin' at night  
I put my shirt on inside out (Ou-a-ou-out)  
Umbrella in the sun  
My head up in the clouds  
My friends just laugh at me  
There's only one thing it could be_

_[Chorus:] I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I won't break this fever  
I need him, I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love, I've come down with love_

_You've got me trippin' on my feet  
My mind starts racin'  
And my heart forgets to beat  
When you start to walk my way  
I forget where I am  
Can't find the words to say  
My friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't need a shot  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me okay  
It's up to you  
Give me an answer  
Because I'm tryin' just to see you  
Only wanna feel you  
Dyin' just to hear you say_

_I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true_

_[Chorus] I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true  
I've come down with love  
I can't get enough_

_I'm sick and I feel confused_

_I know it's true_

_I've come down with love_

_Got bit by the bug  
I won't break this fever  
I need you, I'm bit by the bug  
I've come down with love, I've come down with love  
I've come down with love, I've come down with love  
We've come down with love _

Jenna then leapt off stage, only to be caught by Wilbur. "That was really sweet of you, babe" he chuckled as he pulled Jenna into a kiss.

"Next should be a duet by Marcus and Celina!" Fynna called out.

"HELL NO!" Marcus yelled.

"NO, I AIN'T SINGING WITH HIM!" Celina protested.

"Suck it up and get it over with, it doesn't even have to be a love song" Jeager remarked.

Marcus and Celina sighed and got on stage. "Do Love Bites!" Fynna cried, making them blush as the music started.

_Marcus: When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of, does he look like me?  
Do you tell lies, and say that it's forever?  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see? (Ooh yeah)_

_Celina: [Bridge] I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
Cause making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it_

_Both: [Chorus] Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need_

_Celina: When I'm with you, are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' thru, or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up, will you walk out?  
It can't be love, if you throw it about. (Marcus: [spoken] Oh c'mon!)_

_[Bridge]_

_Both: [Chorus]  
_

_Marcus: It's no surprise!  
Celina: Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies_

_Marcus: Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise_

_Both: Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise. Love bites!_

As she got off stage, Celina glared at Fynna. "You just love pulling stunts like this, don't you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I thought you knew me by now" Fynna said, smirking.

"Jenna's singing was awesome but what surprised me was Marcus singing with the little Angel Wolf he seems to like picking on" Connor observed.

"HEY! Only I can call her Angel Wolf!" Marcus growled.

"So you're the only one who can call me that?" Celina asked, glaring at the side of his face.

"Yeah! Only I get to call you Angel Wolf! Its fun calling you that! And its even more fun teasing you!" Marcus remarked.

"You are so stubborn!" Celina sighed.

Marcus growled, glaring at her and making eye contact. Nothing happened.

"I'm not your Angel Wolf! Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go for a walk" Celina growled and started to walk off. She stopped by Jenna and turned to her. "I enjoyed your singing, Jenna. You have a very pretty voice" she told Jenna with a smile then looked back at Marcus and glared at him before leaving.

* * *

While playing outside, Charlie and Wilf spotted a box. It was the same size as the one Frank used for travel. Wilf and Charlie opened it to see five female werekittens and a male hell hound pup. "Where did this come from? Who would leave these little ones here?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't know but lets bring them in and get milk for them" Wilf said as they closed the box and pushed the box inside to a storage room. They went to go get Wally and Devon. "You guys need to see this" Wilf stated as he and Charlie led Wally and Devon to the box, bowl of milk in Charlie's hand. Winnie and Emina saw this so they followed them.

Wally did a double take when he saw the babies. "YOU FOUND SIX BABIES OUTSIDE THE HOTEL?! What is this, 'leave a baby at the door step day or something?!'" Wally yelled.

"Shut up, bonehead! You'll scare them!" Wilf warned quietly.

"You don't usually call me bonehead" Wally pointed out.

"Wilbur did" Charlie sighed, remembering the argument between Wally and Wilbur when Wally joy-rode Fynna's hover board.

"Wilbur's our oldest brother, he's allowed to pick on us" Wilf replied.

_Ah, so that was Wilbur._ Devon thought as she remembered the incident.

Charlie put the bowl of milk in the box for the werekittens. Charlie and Wilf were glad they got the milk first before coming back. They noticed the pup wasn't drinking, his little arms crossed and his big blue eyes let off a glare.

"He needs solid food" Devon suggested.

"Yeah! He needs meat!" Wally cheered with a smirk on his face.

"Awesome!" Devon laughed at her pre-zing.

Winnie and Emina came in. "What are you doing? What's that box for?" Winnie asked.

The four older kids got nervous and looked to Winnie and Emina. "Its nothing, Winnie. Why don't you and Emina find Mom and Dad and ask them if you can have cookies or something?" Wilf said politely.

"Yeah! So beat it! It's none of your business!" Wally yelled, earning curious looks from Winnie and Emina and a slap to the forehead from the others.

"What are you Brats hiding any way?!" Princey demanded.

Wally glared at Princey. "None of your business!" he snapped.

The two got into a argument by yelling insults to each other.

Winnie walked over to the box and looked inside at the werekittens and the pup. She looked to Wally. "You do know that you can't keep them secret forever and the grown ups will find out, right? I wont tell them but you should" Winnie said as she left the room, followed by Emina and Princey.

"Whatever! What do they know? We can take care of them ourselves! How hard can it be?" Wally asked as he reached into the box and picked up the pup. Wally started to leave but was stopped by Wilf.

"Where are you going?" Wilf asked his brother.

"To get some meat for this little guy. You guys watch the werekittens" Wally said as he left his brother, his brother's pre-zing and his own pre-zing with the werekittens. In the lobby, the pup pulled at his fur. "Ow! Stop it, you little brat! I'm getting you some food so stop with the fur pulling!" Wally growled.

Wilbur, Jenna, Katya and Jeager took notice of this. Wally saw them first and tried to hide the pup behind his back.

"Wally, what's behind your back?" Katya asked.

"Nothing..." Wally replied nervously.

"Wally, I've had enough of your antics this week! I don't need to put up with it now! If you're going to play another prank on Emina, you're in trouble!" Wilbur growled, not wanting to put up with any more of his brother's shenanigans tonight. He reached behind his little brother's back and pulled up by the fur collar a very cranky looking hell hound pup.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jeager and Wilbur exclaimed.

"Awww!" Jenna and Katya cooed.

The pup pulled at Wilbur's ears and fur. "Ow!" Wilbur yelped every time the pup pulled at his fur or his ear. "He's a fighter"

Jenna plucked the pup from Wilbur's arms. The pup clung to her and cuddled to her. "I guess he doesn't like other males" she muttered.

"No surprise that he likes you" Wilbur remarked, ruffling Jenna's hair. He then glared down at Wally with his arms crossed. "Now, spill it, Wally" he demanded, baring his teeth.

* * *

Celina walked in the lobby to see Jenna, Katya, Wilbur and Jeager glaring at Wally who was looking down at the ground, looking upset as he explained everything. Wilbur was now holding the pup properly. Emina had crawled over to the group and tugged at Jenna's dress. Jenna sighed and picked up the girl, still listening to Wally's explanation.

It reminded Celina of a family memory when Zack and Cassie had caused trouble at school, only to get a firm scolding from Wilbur while Jenna was helping Emina, Fynna, Penipatria and Celina with homework. That had been while Zeva and Lourvel had gone to Thailand for a couple's retreat so Celina and her siblings had to stay with either Wanye and Wanda or with Wilbur and Jenna. Celina had chosen her aunt and uncle, the rest had to stay with Wanye and Wanda. Shaking the memory from her head, Celina walked over to them. "What is going on guys?" she asked.

Wilbur handed Celina the pup. "Here, watch this little guy while me and the others take Wally here to my mom and dad" he asked her. Then he glared at Wally. "And Wally, don't even think that you're not the only one in trouble. Devon, Charlie and Wilf are in trouble too" Wilbur said as he, Jenna, Jeager and Katya took Wally to Wanye and Wanda.

Wayne scolded Wally for keeping such a big secret from the others.

Wanda, however, thought it was very sweet of Wilf, Charlie, Devon and Wally that they, being young children themselves, wanted to help take care of the babies they had found.

* * *

Celina looked down at the little guy in her arms as he cuddled into her for warmth. "Well, aren't you a little sweetie. Come on, I'll get you something to eat. I think there is some mushy meat in the fridge I can heat up for you" Celina said as she took the baby to the kitchen. She then remembered that in the future that Jeager and Katya had adopted five werecats and a hell hound though she forgot their names and she wasn't sure if they had any more children, she hadn't met them until today and once Zack had told her that the werecat sisters were cheerleaders at the public monster school he went to and they were dating some football players until they found their zings.

* * *

Meanwhile Alice and Brianna complained to Olivia and Ashton about what had happened with Penipatria.

Olivia sighed. "You shouldn't take something that doesn't belong to you. And, if the owner asks for it back, you give it back and don't try to keep it. It's technically stealing, and it isn't right" she scolded them.

"But, sis!" Alice and Brianna whined.

"No buts. It isn't right!" Ashton remarked.

"Now go to your room and think about what you have done" Olivia stated firmly.

The twins walked back to their room, grumbling.

* * *

_**That wraps up this chapter. So the party got interesting and some baby monsters turn up at the step of the Hotel. And the search is still on. Next time, Morgan Le Fay makes an uninvited appearance and causes trouble. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**__****So the party got interesting and some baby monsters turn up at the step of the Hotel. And the search is still on. ON TO THE STORY!**

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Helsing or Morgana. I own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. TheIlluminatedPheonix also lent her OC Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

A black cloaked figure journeyed to the castle. Snake-like eyes were visible in the shadow of her hood.

The woman raised her head. She had long black hair with a few spidery grey hairs. The dress underneath her cloak was floor-length and black with British medieval artefacts dangling from the rope on her waist. It was unclear if she wore shoes. She glared at the castle. Yep, the maidens she needed were in there.

"Time for Morgana to make her comeback" she purred, smiling wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the party...

"Aww, man. I wanna hear another duet" Fynna whined; the other teenagers came back without Celina.

Wilbur and Jenna sighed and looked at one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Little Red?" Wilbur asked Jenna.

Jenna smiled. "Yep. I so am, Big Bad Wolf" she replied.

Wilbur then leapt on the stage and pulled Jenna on stage. He handed her a mic as he helped himself to another. Melancholic, soft, unfamiliar music played as the couple started the song; their voices melted together into one perfectly as they told a beautiful, heart-breaking story of a forbidden romance that was embedded in the lyrics. The other monsters listened, figthing back the tears.

_Wilbur: __It starts with a coincidence, an unavoidable scene_

_From far away, I can see a spot of red fleeing_

_Jenna: Deep within the mysterious woods, I came upon a black shade_

_Feeling that this was the start of something, I ran away, afraid._

_Wilbur: Our meeting was (Jenna: only meant to come)_

_To an end (Jenna: And so I chose)_

_Both: Deliberately to take the longer way around_

_I want to meet you,_

_I want to touch you,_

_I want to talk to you but it's unthinkable, _

_Wilbur/Jenna: the delicate you/me and _

_the dangerous me/you, _

_Both: Our meeting has only one ending_

_It's unfair that we are bound to this _

_cursed fate that will never change _

_Ah, Why did you have to be? _

_Why did I have to be?_

_The Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood?_

_Wilbur: I'm sure that you will walk again, today, on this route_

_And like always, I can't do anything except watch over you_

_Jenna: Like everyday, you are hiding, today, beyond that tree_

_So as I walk past, I pretend that I don't see you there_

_Wilbur: My gaze (Jenna: you'll never catch and)_

_My voice (Jenna: you'll never hear)_

_Both: Only our sighs will overlap with one another_

_I cannot meet you, and_

_I cannot touch you, and _

_I cannot talk to you, but it is okay, _

_Wilbur/Jenna: The helpless you/me and _

_the incompetent me/you, _

_Both: As long as we are here, I'm happy_

_If this is not what you would call love, _

_then I do not see the need for words _

_Ah, no matter how much I think about it, _

_Our ending will always stay the same_

_Wilbur: I wanted to meet you_

_I wanted to touch you_

_I wanted to talk to you, honestly, _

_to me, you're precious, _

_I promise I'm gentle _

_but our meeting is tied to this ending_

_Both: Just how many times, _

_Oh, how many times _

_have I prayed to God, but even still_

_Unfortunately, unfortunately, _

_Wilbur: I'm still the wolf _

_Jenna: I'm still Red Riding Hood_

_Wilbur/Jenna: I/you wanted to comfort you/me _

_when you were/I was crying, but _

_the arm I/you reached out was trembling, _

_Though still I love you and I want to hold you _

_but I know that I won't be able to!_

_However I/you struggle, however I/you pray, _

_my/your claws and fangs won't go away_

_So let's just wait until your/my tears are gone_

_Both: And I will be on my side of the tree, __Always_!

[A/N: I just couldn't resist using this song!]

* * *

During the song, Wilbur had gripped Jenna's hand so tight, the tips of his werewolf claws poked her palm and almost pierced her skin. "Ow, that actually hurts" Jenna gasped, wincing a bit.

"Sorry" Wilbur apologised.

"What a buzzkill choice" Fynna muttered.

Katy whacked her over the head.

"Oww!" Fynna cried.

Zeva and Lourvel had watched the performance. "Why something like that, of all the songs in the world?" Lourvel pondered.

"They have it a little more difficult than most of us. Aunt Jenna's full human and her zing's full werewolf. They're completely different species, traditionally monsters and humans see a love between a monster and a human as forbidden. Aunt Jenna's got a book about one such love which, I guess, ended very ugly for the lovers, who happened to be a human and a wolf" Zeva told him.

"But it's possible. You and Emina are living proof" Lourvel pointed.

"Yes but humans and werewolves have evolved from two very different races. You have to bear in mind that it can get complicated, especially since Uncle Wilbur and Aunt Jenna haven't mated yet" Zeva remarked. She then felt a strange wet sensation. "Oh, crap" she sighed as she realised what was about to happen.

* * *

Everyone rushed Zeva to her room. Some monsters were panicking when they realised what was happening. Dracula and Cordelia shared a look of interest towards the spiralling events. Celina was a little weirded out to be seeing her own birth. Fynna smirked, ready to rub it into Celina's face later. The baby monster just sat on the floor, confused as to what was going on.

Emina, wanting to see what was going on, tugged on Wilbur's jeans. "Daddy" she whined then babbled something along the lines of 'I wanna see what's going on!'.

Wilbur sighed and picked up the little girl. To be honest, he was used to having to see this kind of thing, it wasn't such a big deal.

"Looks like the little guy can't wait to come out and say hello" Jeager joked. This earned him a smack over the head from Katya.

"You don't know if it'll be a boy! It could be a girl!" Katya cried.

"Good point, Kitty Cat" Jeager remarked.

Jenna just grinned knowingly. Wilbur saw the grin as he wrapped a free arm around her shoulders. The two of them shared a telepathic conversation, since Jenna already knew the gender and then they decided that they should let two of the others in on Celina's secret, settling for Katya and Jeager. Emina giggled at the look her 'mommy' had gained.

Jeager saw this exchange. "What's up with Jenna?" he asked Wilbur.

"We'll tell you later" Wilbur muttered as he covered Emina's eyes.

* * *

For that whole two hours of labour, Wanda, unsurprising, decided to deliver the baby herself, having the most experience as a mother. She provided support of Zeva, encouraging her to push until the baby's head popped out.

Soon, it was all over and the baby was wrapped in a towel and given to Lourvel. From the scent alone, everyone could tell it was a girl.

"It's a girl. Thank the Moon!" Wanye remarked.

"Hey!" Wally yelled, taking offence. "No, wait, he's right" he said when he realised why his father said that.

"Told you so!" Katya bragged to Jeager.

"I knew it!" Jenna sang. "But she's so beautiful. Just like Zeva. I wouldn't be surprised if she got her mother's feisty attitude" she added, sending a sneaky glance at Celina as if to say 'You know it's true'.

The baby opened her eyes and looked all around the room at the monsters and humans who had come to greet her. The hell hound pup was sitting on Wilf's head. When his eyes met with the new baby's, they had the blue pre-zing.

Princey noticed this. "Hey! The babies' eyes flashed the same colour as Wally and Wilf's did when they pre-zinged with Devon and Charlie!" he whooped.

Celina became shocked at this. Fynna, unaware that they were next to Jenna, made a smug smirk. "Ooooh! Looks like you got a arranged marriage. No wonder you and Marcus didn't zing, you're already spoken for. Since you only met him once when you were babies, who knows what he'll be like when you guys meet for the first time when we get back to the future. Oh! Just wait until I tell Zack! He is so going to enjoy this" Fynna laughed.

"Man. First, it's one hell hound teasing me, now I find out I pre-zinged with one. He's adorable now but his future self might take after his stupid uncle" Celina grumbled at this.

"So, what will you call her, Zeva?" Jenna asked.

"I like the name Celina" Zeva replied.

"Celina; Heaven and The Moon. Quite a fitting name. Celina, it is" Lourvel agreed.

* * *

**__****Ok, who saw that coming? So to review, Morgana is arriving to harm our favourite female monsters and baby Celina was born. She also realised she pre-zinged with the baby hell hound. Next time Jeager and Katya decide to adopt the werecats and the hell hound pup while Morgana puts her devious plan in action. Thanks and don't forget to review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**____****So to review, Morgana is arriving to harm our favourite female monsters and baby Celina was born. She also realised she pre-zinged with the baby hell hound.** _****__**ON TO THE STORY!**_

**__****I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Helsing or Morgana. I own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. TheIlluminatedPheonix also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

After baby Celina's birth, Jeager, Katya, Wilbur, Jenna and Emina sat the werecats and hell hound pup in the lobby, trying to work out where they came from and where were their real parents.

"It's just one kid after another" Wilbur sighed. He saw the sad look on Emina's face. Feeling guilty, he lifted her onto his lap." I'm just kidding, Emina" he assured her, earning a hug from the little girl.

A female mummy and the old Gremlin lady came over to them. "Awww! Your kids are so adorable!" The female mummy told Jeager and Katya who both blushed a bright red.

Wilbur just chuckled at the look on his best friend's face. Jenna giggled. So did Emina, who didn't know why. She was just laughing because Wilbur and Jenna were.

The little pup, who Jenna had dubbed 'Fang', ran over to the Gremlin Lady and chomped his little tooth fangs on her head. The boys burst out laughing.

"AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME! ITS TRYING TO EAT ME!" the Old Gremlin Lady screamed, running around with the pup still biting on her head.

Jeager laughed harder. "Oh man, that is too funny!" he snickered. Katya smiled but covered it up with a serious look and elbowed him to get Fang off of the Old Gremlin Lady's head. He went over to the Old Gremlin lady and pulled the pup off the Old Gremlin lady. He then bit onto Jeager's nose. "OW! HEY! STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" Jeager yelled, trying to get Fang to stop while the others watched the scene in amusement.

"I think Fang's hungry. You should get him something to eat. That could be the reason" Jenna suggested, standing up and taking Emina from Wilbur's arms.

Celina came over, eating an apple. She blinked at Fang, reached up to Fang and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Fang's eyes closed and he let go of Jeager's nose. Jeager rubbed his nose while Katya held Fang. Everyone looked over to Celina.

"How did you do that?" Jeager asked Celina with wide eyes.

"My brothers are the same way, the only thing that could get them to calm down was a nice pet to the nose" Celina said as she took another bite out of her apple.

Wilbur blinked. One of his brothers suddenly rushed over and ran around Jenna, making her dizzy. Wilbur grabbed the running pup then gave him to Celina "Ok, Miss Miracle Worker, try it on this little terror before he makes my girlfriend faint!" Wilbur challenged as Celina held the struggling werepup.

Celina gently petted the bridge of the werepup's nose and he fell into a nap in her arms, surprising Jeager and Wilbur. "You want to check if it works again or do you want to try it for yourself on your brother Wally next, Wilbur?" Celina asked her uncle as she put the werepup down, making Jenna, Emina and Katya giggle.

Katya looked down at Fang, then at the werecats. "Jeager, I think we should adopt these guys. I mean, they need parents and we're probably close enough to what their real parents were" she said to her zing.

Jeager gained a look of shock before grinning. "Fair enough. We gotta give the werekittens names, since Jenna already called this little rascal Fang which has a nice ring to it so we'll keep it, if you don't mind, Jenna" he remarked. Jenna smiled in approval.

Katya looked at the biggest werekitten. "We'll call this one Kittya. As for her sisters, I'm thinking Claudette, Claudia, Tori and Pauline" she answered, pointing to each kitten. At the sound of these names, the werekittens rubbed their heads on Katya's leg, purring. "They like those names" she giggled. She and Jeager walked down the hall, the werekittens followed. Celina walked back to the party.

* * *

"I swear those are real names" Wilbur stated.

"At least they vary. My parents aren't so original" Jenna pointed out.

"Why?" Wilbur asked.

"Because me and my brothers all have 'j' names. Other than Johnny, there's Jackson, Joey, Jared, James, Jeremy and Jason. After them comes me" Jenna admitted.

"That's not so bad. In case you didn't realise, my whole family have 'w' names" Wilbur told her, giving her shoulders a reassuring, affectionate squeeze. He heard bickering as Wally, Wilf, Devon and Charlie walked by. He listened intently.

"Wally, you've gotta tell someone what happened" Wilf said.

"No way! Zeva and Lourvel will kill me" Wally protested.

"Yeah, it's our little secret" Devon agreed.

"I need to tell someone, the guilt is killing me. Can't we at least tell sis?" Wilf suggested.

"You mean Winnie? But she was there" Charlie asked.

"No, I was talking about Jenna" Wilf explained.

"Your older brother's zing?" Charlie noted.

"Yeah, she doesn't get mad like the grown-ups. She listens and gives advice" Wilf replied.

"She's the one who told us to be careful when Quasimodo's around!" Charlie cried as she remembered how Jenna warned her and Devon about the hunchback.

"But what if she tells your brother?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, she'd never keep a secret from Wilbur!" Wally agreed.

"What secret?" came a voice behind them. The four kids turned to see Wilbur and Jenna staring at them. Wilbur had his arms crossed. Jenna had a hand on her hip as she held Emina.

"Crud" the children muttered.

"Explain" Wilbur demanded.

"Um, Wally was playing with a witch's wand. I tried to get him to knock it off but Devon was encouraging him. I then tried to tug it off him but we dropped the wand. It sent out a spark that hit Zeva and it sped up the baby's growth and process" Wilf explained.

"So, that's why Celina arrived early" Jenna noted. She and Wilbur ran down the hall to find Jeager and Katya.

* * *

Baby Celina lay in a crib made by the suits of armor and the other teenagers were looking down at her. "Man. She's so small..." Connor remarked.

Finley came in to see what the fuss was about. He gently poked Baby Celina's left cheek. "She's really soft!" he said. Baby Celina grabbed his finger with her small hands, studied it and then gummed on it.

"Awww that's cute, good thing she doesn't have teeth or even fangs yet" Olivia giggled as she looked over Ashton's shoulder.

Finley blinked at this and looked closer. "Hey Your right! She doesn't have no teeth!" he stated.

"Of course she doesn't have teeth. She's a newborn and they come with that whole new baby smell too" Mavis remarked.

Baby Celina curiously looked around the room as best while the very big ones talked.

"You so couldn't eat a million egg whites!" Alexis told Finley.

"Can too!" Finley protested.

"Prove it!" Ashton challenged. Finley put Baby Celina gently down on a blanket. Finley and the others went out of the room so Finley could prove that he could eat a Million Egg Whites.

Baby Celina rolled onto her stomach and crawled out the open door, down the halls and past a lot of legs that belonged to some monsters and some suits of armor. She bumped into Murray, Meldusa, Griffin and Beth.

Meldusa picked Celina up. "How did she get out of the Nursery?" she asked.

"I don't know but who was at the Nursery last to see her?" Griffin stated.

Baby Celina grabbed one of Meldusa's Snake hair and pulled it. "Ouch! No, Baby, that is a no no" Meldusa warned, gently taking Baby Celina's hand and getting her to let go. Then she handed her to Murray. "Murray, you and Griffin watch her while me and Beth go find one of the Suits of Armor and ask who left the door open to let her out and all so to see who was in the nursery last" Meldusa told her zing. Then she and Beth left.

Murray and Griffin saw that the baby was now making a cranky face and cried. Sending the two into panic. There was a small growl, they could look around and then look to the baby. "Oh She's hungry! we better get her something to eat then." Griffin said.

"With what? She don't have teeth! She can't be able to eat any fruits, meat or-" Murray asked.

"She needs Milk!" Griffin interrupted. They went to the kitchen and looked until they found the formula.

They stared at it "do you know how to-" they asked at the same time then looked at each other. "Me?! I thought you knew!" they both said.

Murray remembered how he'd seen Jenna show Charlie and Wilf how to make the milk for the werekittens. "Oh, Come on, Man! How hard can it be to make a bottle? Lets do this thing!" Murray asked as he and Griffin tried to make the milk but they made a mess. Putting the wrong stuff in with the powdered milk and they even got all the powdered milk all over the kitchen and on themselves too! Baby Celina got bored waiting for the two big ones to feed her cause it looked like they were playing so she crawled out of the kitchen to go find her Mommy so she could feed her.

While she was crawling, she bumped into something and looked up. It was a beautiful woman with golden-brown hair that cascaded down her back and had some flowers woven into it. The woman was wearing a white dress. She picked up Celina and held her gently in her arms. Celina reached her small hands and patted her face. The woman smiled gently. "I see. You're hungry. little one. Here you go" she said kindly as she brought out a bottle of milk and gave it to her and let Baby Celina drink. "Don't drink so fast, little one, you'll upset your tummy" she warned gently to her.

It was Persephone who had been kept home all her life by both her husband, Hades in the Winter Solstice and her Mother Demeter in the Summer Solstice from others. She had sneaked away while Demeter got ready for the winter. Persephone was also a old friend of Martha's and had met Dracula before. She was looking forward to seeing her old friend Dracula again and meeting his friends, it saddened her that Martha had died.

* * *

Morgana walked past, bound for the underground dungeons. She needed a work space before she could put her plan into action.

Persephone shivered, still holding the baby. "There is something not right with that one. I feel a chill, not the kind in fall or winter" Persephone observed and went down the hall to find Dracula with Cordelia and the others.

"Persephone! Long time no see! How have you been? When did you get here?" Dracula greeted his old friend.

Persephone smiled in greeting and handed Baby Celina to Wayne and explained why she was here; She had wanted to see her old friend again, catch up with her step-sons and, of course, keep an eye on Hades. She had been looking for Dracula when she bumped into Celina.

Cordelia's eyes widened in shock at the mere presence of Persephone. She looked close to fainting. Dracula saw this. "Cordelia, are you alright, my dear?" he asked her.

Persephone sighed. "Pagans" she whispered under her breath. But Cordelia seemed lovely and she definitely made Dracula happy.

"Is you mother still being protective?" Dracula asked as he tended to his re-zing.

"Yes" Persephone replied.

* * *

_**OHMIGOD! That took ages. So to review, Katya and Jeager adopted and named the werekittens and the hell hound pup while Morgana is about to put her plan to action. Also Jeager's step-mother, Persephone makes an appearance. Next time, Morgana captures her needed maidens and Katya and Jeager learn who Celina really is. Thanks and don't forget to review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**__****T**_****__**o review, Katya and Jeager adopted and named the werekittens and the hell hound pup while Morgana is about to put her plan to action. Also Jeager's step-mother, Persephone makes an appearance.**_**____****ON TO THE STORY!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Helsing or Morgana, I'm not that awesome, despite what you think. I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie who both get so many mentions by their cousin!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. **_**__****Song of the Elemental Pheonixs**_****__** also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Moping in the kitchens, Quasi was about to make a egg omelet to cheer himself up and he noticed there were no more eggs left. "Who ate all the eggs!" He yelled.

Outside, Finley was, in fact, eating all the missing eggs!

"Go Go Go Go!" Everyone cheered as he stuffed more eggs into his mouth, one after another. Earning a loud cheer from his friends each time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lobby, Baby Celina had grown fond of Marcus. She kept reaching up to him. When Johnny or any of the other guys tried to hold her, she cried and squirmed every single time.

Big Celina was embarrassed by this. Time travelling was so weird and confusing. It gave her a headache.

Jenna noticed this. _'It seems that Baby Celina sees Marcus as a big brother and seems to like him'_. She thought. She shared a look of concern with Wilbur.

"I know, babe" Wilbur agreed, knowing what his zing was thinking.

"Uwkle Mawcus" Baby Celina suddenly said while being held by Mavis.

The girls giggled, thinking it was cute.

Celina blushed at the fact that her baby self had called Marcus that.

* * *

Later on, Jenna, Wilbur, Emina, Jeager and Katya were out in the cemetery. Wilbur had explained to Jeager and Katya that Celina and her friends from the future. "And the reason why Jenna looked so smug when baby Celina was being born is because she and I already know baby Celina and future Celina are the same person, just from different time-lines with different personalities. Jenna figured it out first after Wally joy-rode that hover board and told me a few hours ago when Celina went outside to fight with Marcus" Wilbur said just as Jeager's brothers appeared behind him.

Marcus' jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. "Wait. You're saying that baby who called me Uncle Marcus is Angel Wolf?! And your human girlfriend knew it first?!" he asked.

"Yes. Celina, aka Angel Wolf, is Baby Celina as a teenager and is from the Future. So, even though they're the same, their personalities seem to be different but I think they will be the same once Baby Celina becomes a teenager. I figured it out because Fynna acts like Griffin. I only told Wilbur because he started to figure it out too after a slip of the tongue from Penipatria" Jenna told Marcus.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. As did Wilbur.

"And she didn't zing with Marcus because she already pre-zinged when she was born, only she didn't know it" Princey said with a chuckle.

"What're you on about, Princey?" Jenna asked the naughty doll sternly.

Princey then explained that he saw Fang and Celina pre-zing the moment she was born. Shocking the older monsters and human.

* * *

In the dungeon, Morgana turned to some buff-looking, huge gargoyles. "You know what to do, my dears" she said in a ghostly tone.

The gargoyles immediately dispatched. First they kidnapped Mavis by using some bloody mice as bait, then they trapped Jenna by kidnapping Emina to lure Jenna into rescuing the child, then they kidnapped Katya, Zeva, Katy, Alexis, Olivia, Callula and Cordelia.

Emina quickly and quietly escaped when Morgana and her lackeys weren't looking and she ran off to find the other grown-up monsters as fast as he could, in full werepup form. "Daddy! Mommy's in danger!" she cried in baby babble as soon as she found Wilbur.

Smirking when she had her maidens, Morgana trapped them in large crystals that drained and sent their energy into a large cauldron that was bubbling purple. "All that's left is the Core-Life Force of a human and a half-monster, both had to be young teenagers. The redhead girl and that girl from the future will do" she muttered as she drained only half of Jenna's energy. She waved to a gargoyle to go kidnap Celina.

As they did that, Morgana took Jenna out of her crystal. She clicked her fingers and two of her monsters held Jenna and Celina in place, frowning when Jenna tried to fight back. She glared down at Jenna. "You're a strong one, aren't you?" she taunted.

Jenna glared back at the witch. "I'll kick your ass for using my daughter!" she snapped as she struggled to get up and rip Morgana a new one. It didn't even occur to her what could happen to her, she was just angry that Morgana would use Emina as bait.

"Highly unlikely" Morgana chuckled darkly. Then she chanted a spell in Latin; two glowing white orbs came out of Jenna and Celina's chests and she put them in the cauldron. Jenna and Celina were still alive, only their eyes are glazed and lifeless like dolls.

The cauldron started to bubble more; A large monster with the head of a Werecat, the wings of a vampire bat, ghost powers and the powers of a Succubus rose from the cauldron.

* * *

Everyone suddenly burst into the room, led by Emina who was pointing at Morgana and babbling frantically to explain what was happening. No one but Winnie and Princey could understand her. They all saw that Morgana had already made the monster and the crystals vanished, letting the girls trapped inside go. "You are free to take them. They have served their purposes to me and so have they" Morgana said smugly, pointing to the lifeless forms of Jenna and Celina.

Johnny's eyes widened at the state of his little sister. "Jenna?" he called.

"Mommy!" Emina wailed as she ran over to Jenna.

Wilbur rushed over to Jenna's side and gently shook her. "Jenna! Little Red, are you in there?!" he cried as he searched the eyes of his zing. They were now empty and lifeless, void of the human girl known as Johnny's sister, Emina's mother, Wanye and Wanda's daughter-in-law, the werepups and Mavis' sister-in-law and Wilbur's mate. Her skin felt colder than normal and she looked as lifeless as a mannequin.

"I'm guessing she's your mate. Stupid werewolf. She can't hear you. My monster has her core-life force now. She was a strong one. But she was still a worthless mortal, worrying more about her half-monster baby than herself" Morgana remarked, nodding over to Emina. She turned to her monster. "Attack" she commanded.

Johnny grabbed the nearest object to him; an iron pole. "Don't you even talk about my little sister like that!" he yelled with unused anger, brandishing the pole like a weapon – like Jenna did with her pocketknife in her fight with Helsing. He needed to fight and somehow get his younger sister's consciousness back into her body where it belonged. This surprised everyone, even some of the older monsters; Johnny was usually so optimistic, happy, funny and perky – like a high schooler, now he was furious, protective, irritated and stubborn. He now had the attitude of a protective older brother.

Dracula mentally smiled; at the end of the day (or night in this case) Johnny was always going to be Jenna's older brother. He understood why; Jenna had become family to the monsters – through Mavis and Wilbur. He then saw how weak Cordelia and Mavis were from being drained of their energy by Morgana's spells. This angered him so he bared his claws, sharing Johnny's determined nature to protect his family.

Wilbur lowly growled at the thought that someone would want to harm his mate or his adopted daughter as he stood up. "Didn't anyone teach you not to mess with my zing?! No one harms my Jenna or Emina and gets away with it!" he demanded as he transformed into his true form.

"Emina. Is that your half-monster baby's name? She seems just as weak as her mother" Morgana asked teasingly.

Wilbur snarled, as if to say 'Don't make fun of my mate or our daughter!"

Jeager transformed too.

Maida lost her usual smirk when she saw the state her daughter was in. She glared at Morgana, her aura darkened.

Ashton also grew irritated when he saw what Morgana had done to both Alexis and Olivia. He tensed to attack.

Lourvel snarled and transformed into his true form, he had to save his mate and her friends.

In fact, all the other monsters were furious at what Morgana had done. She had come to the hotel unannounced and uninvited, threatening their extended family and their favourite humans.

* * *

_**That's all I have so far. So Jeager and Katya, along with Marcus and Sebastian, also know who Celina is. Morgana has finally put her plan in action, sparking an epic fight. Plus we see a side of Johnny we didn't think he had! Awesome. Next time, it's Morgana's monster VS the hotel monsters and Celina's cousin, along with Hades daughter, are thrown into the past too. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_****__**So Jeager and Katya, along with Marcus and Sebastian, also know who Celina is. Morgana has finally put her plan in action, sparking an epic fight. Plus we see a side of Johnny we didn't think he had! Awesome.**_ _****__**ON TO THE STORY!**_

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Persephone, Helsing or Morgana, I'm not that awesome, despite what you think. I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie who both get so many mentions by their cousin!). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa Gorgan, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, (Virginia Wolf), Penipatria, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures succubus belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy Jones belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner King is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia Grave, Brianna and Alice Grave. **_**____****Song of the Elemental Pheonixs**_****__**also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Well, looks like I get to have some fun" Morgana purred, looking over at the other monsters as her monster lunged.

Dracula snarled, his eyes glowing crimson as he got in front of Mavis and Cordelia protectively. He slashed the monster five times with his claws.

Johnny swung the iron pole in his hands, hitting the monster's back. He did it again, hitting it's side this time. "That's for my sister!" he yelled.

Connor suddenly pounced onto the thing's back, biting it's shoulders and neck multiple times, growling and snarling.

Ashton blinked at his future brother-in-law, proud that Alexis' heart had chosen right. He snapped out of his thoughts and charged, ready to claw it's eyes out.

The monster growled and flung Connor off, it's claws left a few marks on Connor's stomach. It batted Ashton away.

This pattern continued for several minutes. Occasionally Murray would use his bag of Egyptian Magic tricks or one of the other monsters would intervene.

"Why are you doing this?! What did we ever do to you?!" Johnny asked in an irritated tone.

Morgana angrily slammed Johnny into the wall with her magic. "Let me think. Oh yes! You and every Monster and Human or better yet the Half-Breeds known as Witches and Warlocks have caused me nothing but pain! Even if I am a Sorceress, I do not count myself as a vile Half-Breed who dared imprison me and my daughter! They will pay and those just like them! Once I take over this hotel, I will have an army of Monsters to take revenge on those who took everything away from me!" Morgana snapped, while slamming Johnny into the wall repeatedly.

"What do you mean? How can Witches being half-breeds?" Johnny asked, confused.

Morgana chuckled. "You don't know what I mean, do you? Witches are not monsters nor humans. they are a bridge between worlds. Surely your worthless sister knew that. By the way, not all witches are green, they can look as human as possible. The witches here are a different type, who I guess are a higher rank to most who look human, but in any case, You know nothing of the hardship some goes through being different" Morgana said darkly and threw Johnny near Wilbur.

Wilbur growled lowly.

Morgana whipped her head in his direction. "What did your mate have to do with it, you ask? Her core-life force is stronger than any mortal I've come across. She has a sympathy for monsters. All because she was meant for one. But she is just a weak human. And you failed to protect her, what kind of monster lets that happen to his mate?" she taunted. She shot a blast at the monsters. 'My daughter, wait for me. I shall make those wizards pay for imprisoning us. I will find a way to cure you' Morgana thought.

Jeager tackled Morgana and clawed at her. Then everyone saw that her body had become misty and transparent. "What the hell?! Are you a ghost!?" Jeager exclaimed in shock.

Morgana smirked and kicked Jeager away "Haven't you figured it out? This is my Astral Form. I'm still imprisoned, I will not say where, where's the fun in that?" she asked.

"Astral Form? What the heck is that?" Johnny said.

Morgana growled as she faced Johnny. "Astral Form or an Astral Projection of something that is there but isn't really there! Honestly! Look it up!" Morgana snapped; her Monster tried to grab for Emina. "Do not bother with the child! Just destroy them!" Morgana barked as she used her magic to move Emina from Jenna's body and into the hands of one of her Gargoyle lackeys. "Take the child out of this room. I maybe an 'evil' sorceress but I have honour" Morgana ordered.

The Gargoyle nodded and flew off with the screaming Emina as she squirmed and beat on his chest, wanting to be back with Jenna.

"Listen kid, you might not know this but she does have a heart, she just doesn't want ya to get hurt, and its not my place to talk about her past and her reasons" the Gargoyle said, flying to where Wally, Wilf, Devon, Charlie, Winnie and the other werepups are.

Wilbur growled, glaring at Morgana for touching his adopted daughter.

"What? I only did it cause I plan to raise her and the Monster children as my army to destroy my foes who dared imprison me!" Morgana snapped as she glared back at Wilbur, trying to make a excuse and trying to prove she doesn't have a heart.

* * *

Celina and Jenna found themselves standing in a dream garden. They noticed a little girl picking flowers. She had fair skin, hair so blonde it was practically white and she wore a blue medieval dress, she was barefooted.

The girl saw them and her blue eyes grew scared. "You're not going to hurt me, are you? I promise! I didn't mean to do it! I couldn't control my magic! I didn't mean to burn them! My illness makes it harder for me to control my powers! I'm sorry! I wont do it again!" she pleaded, backing up slightly.

Jenna slowly but kindly reached her hand out to the girl. "It's ok. We aren't going to hurt you, we are friendly, what's your name? I'm Jenna and this is Celina" Jenna asked the girl softly.

"Lefaya Le Fay...so you're not one of them?" the girl replied.

"One of who? You can see we're human, Well, Jenna definitely is" Celina asked.

Lefaya looked up at Celina then Jenna. "The wizards who put me here with my mommy" she said, picking more Flowers.

"Where is your mommy?" Jenna asked her.

Lefaya looked up at her and smiled softly. "Mommy said she had some business to tend to. I would have gone with her but I'm not able to do the same magic yet, and plus I don't really want to. My magic hurts people. But enough of that! You want to play pranks on the Dream Fairies? They're so much fun to prank, they sometimes play pranks on me! Come on, it will be fun!" Lefaya chirped, grabbing Jenna and Celina's hands.

While they played with Lefaya, Jenna heard a familiar voice. "Jenna? Jenna, wake up!" it pleaded. It was Wilbur's voice.

"Celina?" Fynna and Penipatria's voices softly whispered.

Lefaya heard them too and smiled sadly, knowing she will have to say good bye. "It seems like your loved ones are trying to wake you up. I wish we had more time but maybe one day we'll see each other again. Bye, bye" Lefaya sighed, waving to the two as they faded.

Celina woke up and reunited with her friends, the three of them crying and laughing. She didn't even noticed she had been glowing during the whole fight.

Jenna regained consciousness to see Wilbur hovered over her protectively. She quickly threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, transforming back to his original form. "Jenna. I thought I'd lost you, Little Red" Wilbur gasped, his grip tightened.

"Shh, it's ok" Jenna whispered as she comforted her werewolf.

"No!" Morgana howled.

"Well done, baby!" Murray cheered.

"Thank you" Mel said, bowing as she put her sunglasses back on.

Jenna twisted around to see that Morgana's monster had been broken into millions of stone pieces. She glared at Morgana. "I swear, if I ever meet you in person, I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll wish my werewolf had killed you tonight!" she threatened.

Wilbur stood up, still holding Jenna bridal style. He also glared at Morgana. "Ever harm my family again, it'll be the last stupid mistake you'd ever make" he growled.

Morgana blinked, how did the girl know she was an astral projection? She regained her stern glare. "You win for now. I will be back to take vengeance" Morgana warned as black shadows enveloped her and she vanished, returning to her real body in her prison.

* * *

As everyone returned to the hotel lobby, Emina immediately ran over to Wilbur and Jenna and tackled them into a hug. Wilbur ended up falling over from the force in Emina's tackle. "Whoa!" Wilbur cried as he was knocked over. He sat up, rubbing his head. Jenna had sort-of landed in his lap, the close proximity made him blush for some reason. Emina was clinging onto the couple, as if she may lose them again if she let go of them.

Jenna hugged Emina to comfort the child. "It's ok. We're here, Emina" she assured her.

Wanye snickered at this.

"Shut up, Dad! At least Emina has some form of respect for me!" Wilbur retorted.

"Not funny, Wilbur. You and your brothers and sisters only make everyone miserable!" Wanye snapped.

"That was years ago!" Wilbur yelled.

Jenna exchanged a smug look with Emina. "Just bear with it" she sighed.

* * *

[In the future]

"Oi, Celina! My mom said you'd be here. Shadow and Dusk let me in" a voice called as Penipatria's bedroom door was shoved open. It was a werewolf boy with brownish-black fur. His eyes were a honey brown. His head was bordered with orange hair. He wore a grey oversized shirt and black slacks. "Aw, come on. My dad'll kill me if I don't get you to come see Virge and her band with me, Cassie and Emina. Uncle Jeager said Ilene will go, you'll never guess what he, Marcus, Fang and Sebastian had to do to her dad though" he whined.

This young werewolf was in fact Zachary 'Zack' Wolf, Celina's troublesome, outrageous cousin. He certainly took after his father. [A/N: Yep, you guessed it. It's the appearance of one of Jenna and Wilbur's many sons]

Zack then saw a blue piece of the Time-Scarab glowing on the floor. He picked it up and he was engulfed by it's light.

In the underworld, Ilene was texting a rant about her father to her best friend, Virge Wolf who responded with a rant how her mother still called her by her real name - Virginia. She had long black hair that had purple flowers woven in it. She wore a black shoulder-less bodysuit with spiked bracelets and a matching belt with a chain and black boots. Her blue eyes widened and a blue light engulfed her.

Ilene and Zack found themselves in a hallway of the Hotel. "Whoa!" Zack gasped.

Ilene then hit Zack upside the head. "What did you do, Zachary Wolf?" she demanded.

"I dunno!" Zack cried in pain.

Celina heard the commotion and ran over to find them. "Zack, Ilene! How did you get here?!" she asked. She noticed the time-scarab piece in his hand/paw. "Oh wait...never mind I know..." she muttered, taking it from him.

"Hey! I found that!" Zack yelled.

"Pipe down or you'll attract your parents' attention!" Celina warned.

"My Mom and Dad ain't here!" Zack cried.

"No, this is the timeline when your parents met and zinged, idiot!" Celina said, smacking her cousin upside the head.

"Ha" Ilene giggled.

* * *

_****__**After a long battle, the monsters defeat Morgana who vows to arise for real. Celina's cousin Zack, along with Hades daughter, have also been thrown into the past too. Next time, Zack & Ilene causes trouble and more havoc evovles. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_****__**After a long battle, the monsters finally defeat Morgana who vows to arise for real. Celina's cousin Zack, along with Hades daughter, Ilene have also been thrown into the past. **_**____****ON TO THE STORY!**

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Persephone, Helsing or Morgana. I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, (Virginia Wolf), Penipatria, Ilene, Shadow and Dusk, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia, Brianna and Alice Grave. Song of the Elemental Pheonixs **_****__**also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Nor do I own the song Monster. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Meldusa was busy scolding Connor, Alexis, Ashton, Olivia and everyone else who had been in the nursery last for leaving the door open and letting Baby Celina go off by herself.

"But we wanted to watch Finley eat the Egg Whites and well-" Connor began.

"I don't care! You do not leave a door open and or leave a baby on the floor all alone! You put her back in her crib and then go out of the room and close it! You do not leave the door open or leave her alone like that again!" Meldusa yelled and ranted, looking like she was about to remove her sunglasses.

"You tell em, baby!" Murray whooped.

Everyone shivered.

* * *

Once the girls had recovered, everyone went back to the party. "Do your anthem, man! I dare ya!" Jeager dared Wilbur.

The werewolf boy smirked, fist-bumped with his best friend and got on the stage as a heavy rock song played. His eyes glinted gold as he howled and started the song. Boy, Jeager was going to regret daring him. His head felt heavy like lead as he felt his wild side take over him and cloud his better judgement.

_Wilbur: The secret side of me, I'd never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it!  
So stay away from me, __The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!_

_It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls!  
It comes awake and I can't control it!  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head!  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? (Make it end!)_

_Chorus 1: I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_Bridge: I, I feel like a monster! [x2]_

_My secret side I keep, Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it!  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down!  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this? (Make it end!)_

_[Chorus 1]  
[Chorus 2] I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_[Bridge x2]_

At this point of the song, Wilbur had gone over to Jenna and pinned her to a wall. Jenna gulped as she shifted her gaze from the arm firmly planted beside her on the wall to her zing, her heart pounding with fear. Jeager and the boys blinked in surprise. Johnny's eyes widened. The girls watched in shock. Wanye and Wanda shared a look of horror. It had happened, they had hoped it wouldn't just yet. The other monsters gaped as they watched on. Dracula face-palmed as Cordelia sported a look of worry.

_Wilbur: It's hidin' in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape from me  
It wants your body,  
It wants your heart!  
No one can hear you scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me! (Stop this monster!)_

_[Chorus 1 and 2]  
I gotta lose control  
It's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_[Bridge x4]_

Wilbur's eyes softened before he blinked his headache away. The microphone fell out of his hand and landed on the floor. "Jenna, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, retracting his arm from beside her. Before Jenna could answer him, he ran out of the party hall.

Wanye followed.

"Who knew his anthem would do that?" Jeager remarked with a smirk.

"Do what?" Jenna asked, confused as to why her zing was acting the way he was. She placed a hand over her heart to calm it.

"Awaken his natural mating instincts. It's natural for all male werewolves to go through this stage. However, it's less common if that werewolf has a human mate. Especially at your current age. And it wasn't the song that set his urges off, it was Jenna" Wanda explained.

"Yeah, basically it means his body will keep reacting like that to yours until you officially become his mate" Jeager teased.

"Oi, that's my little sister you're talking to there!" Johnny shouted. It slightly upset him that Jeager would actually tease his younger sister like that; that was his job! Also, it annoyed him to even think about what Jeager implied.

Jenna blushed. "I-I did that?" she stammered.

Wanda shrugged. "Just don't do anything that might make it worse, dear. After all, as a werewolf, Wilbur doesn't have any control over his instincts like a human does. Oh, and don't tell him I told you this" she advised Jenna.

Jeager just snickered.

* * *

"What was that all about?!" Wanye asked his son.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Wilbur snapped.

"I know. Usually when you do that song, you always feel much better afterwards. I was hoping you wouldn't go through this phase. Not yet" Wanye sighed.

"I can't help it, you know! It's just that everything about Jenna sets me off, her voice, her scent, her soft skin, everything. I mean, I love her, it's just that I can't really keep my hands off her" Wilbur admitted.

"Well, it's perfectly natural to feel that way. Your mother and I were the same. We still are" Wanye remarked.

"For Moon's sake, dad, shut up, I don't wanna know! And I haven't, you know, marked Jenna as my mate yet" Wilbur groaned.

"Save it until you're older" Wanye said sternly.

"I'm technically 18, Dad" Wilbur pointed out.

"Just wait until both you and Jenna are ready. Now let's go back" Wanye remarked. The werewolf father and son returned to the party.

* * *

Celina took Ilene and Zack to Fynna, Penipatria and Tyler who were hanging out in the lobby. The girls fist-bumped, high-fived then hip-bumped each other. Tyler looked confused at this point.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Its a greeting for girls Celina and Ilene came up with my older sister, Virge" he remarked.

"Oh!" Tyler replied.

Ilene turned to Tyler. "Who the hell is he?" she asked.

"This is Tyler. I kinda zinged with him" Penipatria explained.

"Man, Fang would have the time of his life here" Zack said.

"No, it's bad enough he appears here" Celina muttered.

"Really? When?" Zack asked.

"Your uncle and aunt, as in your dad's little brother and his pre-zing, found him and his sister outside and Uncle Jeager and Aunt Katya adopted and named them" Celina sighed.

"And we saw Celina's actual birth and she pre-zinged with baby Fang!" Fynna snickered.

"Wa-hey! Wait til I tell him!" Zack laughed.

"Shut up before I tell your mother, your dad, your sister, your aunts and uncles and your grandparents you're here!" Celina warned.

"Wait, Grandma and Grandad are here?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, your grandma's pregnant again" Celina sighed.

"Damn, dad was right when he said Grandma couldn't stop getting pregnant!" he remarked.

"No wonder you have a huge family" Ilene muttered.

"Man, this is worse than having to sit through Cassie's singing at the talent show at school" Zack muttered.

"Come on, that was harsh. Cassie's a great singer. Just like her mom" Penipatria defended.

"You saw mom sing?" Zack asked.

"Yep. And your dad" Fynna said smugly.

* * *

Later on, Wayne stubbed his toe on a table. He let out a series of growls snarls barks.

"Wanye! Control your tongue! It's bad enough our oldest knows what it means!" Wanda scolded.

Neither of them noticed that Fang had heard it. The naughty hell hound pup kept repeating it too. Wayne went all bug-eyed and then grabbed the pup while his wife walked off. Wayne was now in a panic and tried to get the little hound to stop saying the word. It was lucky he wasn't saying it in English.

Soon Wilbur, Jenna, Emina, Jeager and Katya came over. "Hey Dad what's with the panic look? You seem like you're about to faint or go into a panic attack?" Wilbur asked.

Wayne chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, kids.. you see.." he began to explain.

Fang then let out the series of growls snarls barks. Jenna was the only one of the four teenagers who couldn't understand since she couldn't speak wolf. As soon as Wilbur heard the first parts of the growls, he immediately covered Emina's ears protectively so she wouldn't learn it while his eyes widened.

Jenna turned to Wilbur. "What just happened?" she asked.

"You don't want to know, babe. I ain't translating that" Wilbur told her as he handed Emina to Jenna. He glared at Wayne and grabbed his father's ear. Katya picked up Fang. Wilbur dragged his father by the ear to find his mother.

"I don't get it" Jenna stated.

"It's better you don't know, Jenna" Katya sighed.

"At least he didn't say it in English" Jeager muttered.

* * *

_**So here's what you've read so far, Zack and Ilene are about to cause trouble, baby Fang learnt a very naughty word from Wanye and Wilbur's experiencing something his parents hoped he would never have. Next time, Zack and Ilene finally cause trouble and Wanda has a certain incident. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_****__**So here's what you've read so far, Zack and Ilene are about to cause trouble, baby Fang learnt a very naughty word from Wanye and Wilbur's experiencing something his parents hoped he would never have.**_ **____****ON TO THE STORY!**

**____****I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Persephone, Helsing or Morgana. I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler, Abe and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, (Virginia Wolf), Penipatria, Ilene, Shadow and Dusk, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia, Brianna and Alice Grave. Song of the Elemental Pheonixs **_****__**also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Wayne ran as fast as he could. "Pardon me, Kids! Coming through! he shouted as he pushed past Connor, Alexis, Katy, Callula and Abe, a yeti boy around their age. They watched with wide eyes as he ran for it and then turned to see Wanda running after him.

"GET BACK HERE! YOU DO NOT TEACH FANG SUCH BAD LANGUAGE!" Wanda screamed at him, holding some soap.

Suddenly Wanda felt her water break so she stopped running. "WAYNE!" she yelled.

Wayne looked over to his wife, wide eyed. "OH NO! NO NO NO NO!" he muttered as he ran to his wife with a stern look. "Oh no, you don't, you pups! You aren't coming out now! You stay in there! That is a order! You listen to me you little Misters or Misses which ever you are or both! YOU STAY IN THERE!" Wayne shouted. But he got a kick to the face from the belly, sending him flying and crashing into Dracula, Murray and Griffin.

"Wayne, any reason why you crashed into me?" Dracula asked, feeling annoyed.

"Not my fault! One of the pups did it! I ordered them not to come out yet but they are disrespecting me!" Wayne said to Dracula.

Dracula looked over to Wanda holding her stomach in pain and breathing in and out. Then Dracula, Wayne, Griffin and Murray went wide eyed.

Wayne started running around in panic, screaming and howling.

Griffin and Murray were running around too.

"HOT WATER! HOT WATER! GET THE HOT WATER!" Griffin cried.

Wayne, Dracula and Murray looked at him, as if to say 'What do you need that for?'.

"What? I need it to make coffee to calm my nerves!" Griffin said then he, Wayne and Murray went back to panicking.

Frank came over with a book on childcare he is reading up on since he has two daughters and he also had another book on 'how to build a Older Siblings for your rowdy children'; he had been thinking about making a Teenage Son with some parts that are being sent to him and Eunice by air mail. He and Eunice had had a talk about that the twins would need a older sibling to watch out for them. "Hey what's going on?" he asked. Dracula pointed to Wanda. "Oh" Frank said with a shocked look.

"House Keeping!" Dracula yelled as a Witch arrived. Dracula looked over to Frank. "You help Wanda to her room and I will go tell Wilbur that his mother is in labour" he said. Frank nodded and went to help Wanda to her and Wayne's room. Then Dracula looked to the Witch. "You help her deliver the babies" he told her. The Witch nodded and went to help Wanda.

Dracula soon found Wilbur, Jenna and Emina in a hall. "Wilbur, I'm afraid your mother has gone in labour" he informed the teenage werewolf.

"Sheesh" Wilbur muttered.

"Poor Wanye, I guess we better help him" Jenna stated, leaning her head on Wilbur's shoulder.

Emina, who was clinging to Jenna's leg, then said something in baby talk.

Dracula looked to Princey for a translation. "She says, how come no one told her that the Stork came again just like when it delivered her baby cousin little Celina?" Princey remarked with a snicker.

Wilbur and Jenna looked down at Emina with a soft smile. 'Never get older, Emina' they seemed to be thinking.

* * *

Celina, Fynna, Penipatria walked over to Jeager, Katya and the others with Zack and Ilene behind them.

"Dude, I've never seen Wilbur like that after doing his anthem. I guess the mating instinct is stronger than we think. Man, now I feel bad for Jenna when she and Wilbur officially mate, I've heard from Wanda it's worse for a human mate as they can kinda control their mating instincts better than a werewolf. Man, Wilbur must be going through hell with controlling his mating instincts" Jeager stated, not noticing the younger half-monsters.

Zack pulled a grossed out face. "I really didn't need to hear that Dad's mating instincts are acting up" he muttered.

Fynna and Ilene snickered.

Celina suddenly blushed."Don't talk about that stuff! I don't want to hear it!" she yelled.

"Talk about what? Mating?" Jeager asked her.

Celina's wolf ears popped out of her head with her tail, then back in. "Yes! That! Don't talk about that!" she hissed.

Jeager smirked. "Mating! Mating! Mating! Mating!" he said.

Celina felt her face going beat red "Ew! Gross! Stop talking about that! I don't want to hear it!" Celina cried, covering her now transformed wolf ears.

"What's with her?" Katya asked Penipatria.

"She isn't really comfortable talking about 'Mating' ever since her mom gave her the talk. When she heard how a male in heat gets, well she gets very embarrassed and doesn't want to think about it..." Penipatria whispered. _'Not to mention he was talking about Uncle Wilbur and Aunt Jenna' _she thought.

"Oh Man, Just wait until I tell Fang.." Zack laughed.

Celina growled and tackled Zack to the ground. "You don't tell that guy nothing! And if you tell your friends, I will tell them you used to have a crush on one of my maids when you came for the family reunion! Don't think I didn't see you go all puppy eyes at her!" Celina warned.

Zack blushed and then pushed her off. He stood up with a growl. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again! Besides, it was only a crush! I didn't zing!" he yelled. "I haven't even found a zing yet and I'm in no rush..." he muttered.

"Yeah, you kept following her around like a lost puppy even when she had to pick out clothes for my rowdier-than-your-uncles Brothers and my very polite little sister. You even stood outside waiting for her. It was so bad that your Mom had to drag you away by your tail! And, not to forget you creeped her out and besides she zinged with my uncle so you had no chance with her since you were too young..." Celina snapped.

Zack growled again. "Shut up! No one asked you to the dance at your school when the boys from the All Boys School came over to your school to ask the girls and no one asked you cause the boys didn't want to date a know it all book worm. And, not to forget, if they knew that you were a princess, maybe they would've asked you. I know a Yeti hockey player from that school who said he would love to go with a-" Zack yelled.

Celina growled. "Why You Little! You promised you wouldn't bring that up!" Celina yelled as she tackled Zack to the ground and they started to fight.

* * *

Wilbur, Jenna, Dracula, Cordelia, Murray and Griffin came into the room to tell them about Wanda when they saw Celina was fighting with some werewolf boy; they were rolling all over the place, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Wilbur and Jenna hadn't yet realised the boy was in fact their own son.

"Wow, what set them off? And who is the kid?" Murray asked.

"Yeah...and its like they know each other." Griffin said.

"That's because they're cousins!" Fynna remarked.

Penipatria glared at Fynna. "Sure, say that. At least you didn't say who his parents are, both of which are right there" she whispered to Fynna who had a smug look on her face.

Dracula went over to the two and picked up Celina and Zack and pulled them away from each other. "Behave you two, I will not allow fighting in this room. If you're going to fight, take it outside..." he scolded.

"But She Started it!" Zack yelled.

Celina reached over and flicked Zack's nose, making him whimper and put his paws to his nose. "No I didn't! You did!" Celina snapped.

This was followed by a series "Did Not!" and "Did Too!" that lasted for a few minutes.

Jenna came over to them. "Hey! You two cool it or I'll make you cool it!" Jenna yelled.

Zack whimpered as his ears went back. "Yes Ma'am" he relented. He knew he was in the presence of his mother even though she was much younger now and she didn't have his father's mark on her neck. He was scared to get her angry.

As Dracula placed them down, Celina looked at Zack. "Oh, so when your Mom tells you to cool it, you listen huh? What if it was your dad, Uncle Wilbur who said that?" she whispered to Zack.

"Hey, have you seen my Mom when she's angry?! She's scarier than my Dad!" Zack whispered back.

"Man, that felt like something from The Twilight Zone" Jenna sighed. She looked up to see that the monsters were giving her confused looks. "A very popular paranormal series, one of my favourites" Jenna explained.

"What other favourites do you have?" Finley asked.

"Well, there's also The Monster Club, Tales from The Crypt, Tamara, The Mummy saga, Hollow Man, An American Werewolf in London, it's sequel In Paris, The Underworld trilogy, Pacific Rim, I am Legend, Godzilla and, there are actually so many more. I like my horror stories" Jenna said as she listed a few. (A/N: 10 points for those who can guess what else in on that list! And look up the films I have listed)

While the other monsters' backs were to him, Zack sweat-dropped. "Man. No wonder Mom loves this place so much" he muttered.

Ilene raised a yellow eyebrow and snuck off, Celina followed her.

* * *

_**So to review, Wanda went into labour, Zack caused trouble for his cousin, attracting his parents' attention in the process (well, his parents' teenage selves) and Ilene has snuck off to make things worse. Next time, more trouble involving Fynna's stupid hover board and typical chaos in the hotel. **__****__**Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_****__**So to review, Wanda went into labour, Zack caused trouble for his cousin, attracting his parents' attention in the process (well, his parents' teenage selves) and Ilene has snuck off to make things worse.**_ **____****ON TO THE STORY!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Persephone, Helsing or Morgana. I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler, Abe and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, (Virginia Wolf), Penipatria, Ilene, Shadow and Dusk, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia, Brianna and Alice Grave. Song of the Elemental Pheonixs **_**____****also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wayne quickly asked Zack to watch Wally, Wilf, Devon, Charlie and the other werepups while he checks up on Wanda. As much as Zack didn't want to babysit his aunts and uncles, he would rather do that than risk bumping into his parents.

Winnie and Emina were playing in Jenna's room where Princey is watching them. Lucky them.

Wally sniffed the air and then Zack. "You smell like Wilbur. I know that's my older brother's scent" he commented.

Wilf took a sniff too. "Mixed with Jenna. How come you smell like a mix of our brother and sis?" he asked.

"And you look familiar!" Devon interjected as she joined in, pointing at Zack dramatically.

"Yeah, how is that possible unless-" Charlie began before Zack grabbed the four pre-zings and dragged them away from the others then sat them down.

"Listen you lot, I'll let you in on a secret but you can't tell a soul, especially Jenna and Wilbur. Got that?" Zack warned.

Wally and Wilf looked at each other and their pre-zings then at Zack and nodded.

Zack then told them the whole story of what had happened that he, Fynna, Celina, Ilene and Penipatria were from the future, they weren't allowed to tell anyone and explained that he was one of Jenna and Wilbur's seven sons. They ended up have seven sons and nine daughters, including Emina.

"Wow. So, you're our nephew? No wonder you smell like them" Wilf said.

"Plus, you chose not to anger Jenna and no one but our monster family and her human family know of her temper" Charlie reminded Zack of the fight he had with his cousin.

"Hey, have you been at the receiving end of my Mom's temper?! It's more terrifying than Dad's true form! Virge and Emina are the only ones in my family who aren't afraid of Mom's temper and Dad's true form. Even Celina's afraid of my Mom when she's angry" Zack remarked.

Wally smirked mischievously. "Oh, this is too good! We got some mega blackmail material here, Wilf and I'm not passing this up and I don't think Devon would either" he stated with a snicker.

Devon snickered too.

Zack got annoyed. "Hey, there's no blackmailing! You aren't gonna tell anyone!" he yelled.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your aunts and uncles? After all, whatever happened to respecting your elders?" Wally asked with a snicker and a smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that's not very nephew-y of you" Devon said smugly.

Wilf chuckled a little at this. Charlie giggled

"What Elders?! I'm older than you!" Zack snapped.

"Yeah, but in the future, we're way older then you AND we're full werewolves, our pre-zings are full human while you're just a half-breed! So that makes us your boss! So, here's what I want ya to do. Paint Louvel's motorcycle pink then get me, Devon, Charlie and Wilf all the Chocolate Chip Spider cookies and bring them into the storage room!" Wally stated as he looked over at a growling Zack. "Or I could tell Mom and Dad they got a grandson from the future who is also Jenna and Wilbur's son and that Celina, Ilene, Fynna and Penipatria are from the future too!" Wally added smugly.

"Alright" Zack grumbled. While he was walking off to paint Louvel's Motorcycle pink and get the cookies, Wally, Devon, Wilf and Charlie gave each other high-fives.

* * *

Some time later, Zeva and Mavis were in the kitchen, getting the Chocolate chip Spider Cookies for everyone. "Hey, that's odd" Mavis mused.

"What's odd, Mavis?" Zeva asked

"The cookies...they're gone! There were 1098 of them in here before but now there aren't any at all! I better go tell my dad" Mavis said then left the room first.

Zeva also left the room and ran into an angry, upset Louvel. "Louie? What's wrong?" she asked her mate

"Zevy! Some one painted my baby pink!" Lourvel complained.

"Some one painted Celina pink?!" Zeva asked with wide eyes of worry.

Louvel went wide eyed and shook his head. "No, the baby's fine! I'm talking about my motorcycle! Some one painted it pink! I can't ride a pink motorcycle! You know how long it will take to repaint it black?! Two days!" he remarked.

Zeva sighed in embarrassment then sniffed the air. _'Chocolate Chip Spider Cookies?'_ she thought. She transformed into her full werewolf form and ran off.

"Honey! Where are you going!? We got to do something!" Lourvel called after Zeva.

Zeva then came across Jenna and Wilbur, both had heard the commotion. "You two follow me" she said. Her aunt and uncle followed her to the storage room. Zeva transformed back to her human form then opened the storage room up and then pointed to Wally, Devon, Charlie and Wilf eating the Chocolate Chip Spider Cookies.

Wally, who still has his mouth full of cookies, looked up to the older three. "Hey. Uh. Want some?" Wally asked with his mouth full as he held one up.

"Wally?! Wilf?! What in the name of Selena are you doing?! Didn't Mom tell you No Sweets before Dinner?!" Wilbur yelled at his brothers. "Same goes for you, Devon and Charlie!"

"Well, now we know who the cookie-thief was" Zeva stated.

Wilf and Charlie started crying, feeling sorry for what they did. Wilf punched Wally in the arm. "Ouch! Hey, why'd you do that?!" Wally snapped at Wilf.

"It was your idea! Now we're gonna get in more trouble 'cause you blackmailed Zack into doing that stuff like painting Louvel's motorcycle pink and getting the cookies! All because you said if he didn't, you'd tell everyone he, Ilene, Fynna, Penipatria and big Celina are from the future and that Zack is Jenna and Wilbur's son!" Wilf cried. Wally looked over to the three then back to Wilf and slapped his brother over the head. "Ouch!" Wilf gasped.

"You bonehead! You just let the cat out of the bag! Now they know!" Wally yelled.

Zeva thought this over; her eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that teenage Celina is my Celina from the future?!" she demanded. Wally and Wilf nodded. Zeva went to tell Lourvel.

* * *

Jenna and Wilbur looked at each other. They had already known Celina and her friends were from the future but they hadn't known they had a son in the future. Wilbur turned to his brothers. "So, instead of telling me and Jenna, you blackmail the kid?!" he snapped.

"It was his idea!" Devon accused, pointing to Wilf.

No, he didn't! You encouraged Wally with your snickering!" Charlie defended.

"Stop it" Jenna warned. She saw something in the corner of her eye and grabbed the back of Zack's collar before he could run away. "Where do you think you're going, young man?!" she demanded.

"Nowhere! It wasn't my fault!" Zack protested, knowing he had made Jenna angry.

As he put an arm around Jenna, Wilbur turned to Zack. Now that he noticed it, Zack did resemble a mix of both him and Jenna. "You shouldn't have been listening to my brothers in the first place" he remarked.

"What gave me away?" Zack asked, blinking up at the teenage werewolf and human who happened to be his parents.

"Two things. One, Wilf just admitted it. Two, I can smell that you're our son" Wilbur replied.

"Damn" Zack muttered.

Jenna softened as she smiled at the boy. "Zachary, Wilbur and I already knew Celina and the others were from the future. But we didn't know you were here" she said.

Zack blinked when Jenna called him by his real name. Then again, she was his mother after all; she had been the one who named him. "So, you're not mad?" he asked as his mother let go of him.

"Not at you, at my stupid in-laws. Besides, you're just like your father" Jenna remarked, pointing her thumb at Wilbur.

"Before we zinged" Wilbur corrected.

"Eep!" Wally, Wilf, Devon and Charlie squeaked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ilene grabbed Fynna's hover board and rode it with Celina clinging onto her, doing tricks in the air such as loop-de-loops. As she did a nose dive near Wally, Wilf, Devon, Charlie and the werepups and flew past above there heads, Wally grinned. Wilf was cuddling Charlie protectively when she instinctively clung to him. "AWESOME! THAT IS ONE COOL GIRL!" Wally remarked, impressed. A jealous Devon slapped him in the face. "Ouch! What did I do?!" he asked Devon who rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Some of the werepups snickered at what had happened until Wally glared at them, then looked to Wilf and Charlie. "What did I do? What's she so mad about?" Wally asked.

"I need to check on Devon" Charlie whispered to Wilf, running off to go find her sister.

"if you don't know then don't ask me, ask Wilbur, he'd know what to do since he actually zinged, and I'm not helping ya either. This is your mess, so you clean it up" Wilf remarked as he walked away from his confused brother.

"OKAY I WILL ASK HIM!" Wally yelled as he goes off to find his elder brother.

Ilene and Celina, still joy riding all over the castle, ran into Jeager, his brothers, his Dad and their step-mom who were talking. "WATCH OUT!" Celina yelled. They got out of the way, Marcus side-stepped and grabbed Celina and Ilene; the hover board kept flying and hit Quasi who crashed into the bathroom.

The skeleton wife screamed. Her husband came in, mad. "PEEK AT MY WIFE, WILL YA!" he yelled, ready to defend his wife's honour.

"Sir, non, non, non ! Let me explain! It is not what you think-" Quasimodo said.

"Not what I think, huh? Well, I'll show you what I think! Come here!" the husband growled as he grabbed Quasi and beat him up.

"What were you girls thinking?! You could hurt yourselves or someone who wasn't Quasi!" Persephone said sternly.

"It wasn't my idea! it was Ilene! I didn't even want to ride on it cause I knew I would get in trouble and I was right! We are so in trouble right now!" Celina protested. Marcus chuckled and she glared at him "Zip it! It ain't funny!" Celina snapped.

"Oh, yes it is, Angel Wolf!" Marcus laughed. Sebastian elbowed him to stop laughing. He stopped but snickered when his brother wasn't looking.

"Big deal, you need to lighten up. Oh, by the way, I heard from Zack that he found out from your mom who told his mom you had a pre-zing with Fang, my nephew, of course you haven't met him yet but he's just like Marcus" Ilene said with a smirk.

Celina blushed beet red. "I DO NOT NEED TWO MARCUS' TO DEAL WITH AND IF HE CALLS ME ANGEL WOLF, I WILL BITE HIS F***ING EARS OFF!" Celina yelled. Hades and his wife were shocked by her outburst while Jeager and Marcus chuckled at this and Sebastian tried to tell his brothers not to laugh.

Celina didn't notice Jenna and Wilbur with Katya and Zack behind her. Jenna stormed over to her niece. "CELINA!" she yelled. Celina turned pale as her aunt grabbed her ear and started to drag her off. "You do not talk like that, young lady! Come on, I'm going to wash your mouth out!" Jenna remarked. Celina tried to break loose but couldn't; Jenna was really strong when angry. She sent a pleading puppy-dog look to the others.

"Sorry, Angel Wolf, you're on your own" Marcus chuckled. Celina glared at him and flipped him the birdy. Marcus' eyes widened. "Did she just give me the finger?!" he asked.

"Yes, yes she did" Sebastian replied with a smirk as Jeager and Katya started snickering at this.

Zack stumbled back and rolled on the floor, laughing.

Wilbur snorted with laughter.

Jenna saw Celina flip Marcus the birdy. "Put that away!" she snapped.

Still laughing, Zack looked up at Wilbur. "Was mom always like this, Dad?" he asked quietly.

"According to your uncle Johnny, yep" Wilbur replied in the same tone, recalling when he had asked his brother-in-law about Jenna's temper. Just he was prepared for when after Jenna was officially his mate. The thought made him blush and he walked off to try and cool off. Zack then disappeared in another direction before Jeager and his family could see him.

* * *

_**To review: Ilene struck again with her antics! Wally is having trouble with Devon, Zack got blackmailed by his uncles and caught out by his parents. While Celina's about to be punished. Next time, the search for the Time-Scarab pieces continues, more moments between the zings and Zack lands in trouble with Marcus. **__****__**Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_****__**To review: Ilene struck again with her antics! Wally is having trouble with Devon, Zack got blackmailed by his uncles and caught out by his parents. While Celina's about to be punished.**_ **____****ON TO THE STORY!**

_****__**I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Hades, Persephone, Helsing or Morgana. I do own Jenna, Wilbur, Tyler, Abe and Lowell (and Zack & Cassie). Jeager Nailson and his brothers belong to Death's General. Invisibeth, Meldusa, Emina and Princey, Zeva, Lourvel, Griffynna, Celina, (Virginia Wolf), Penipatria, Ilene, Shadow and Dusk, Devon and Charlie, and the Charmallures belong to AnonymousZGirl. Katy belongs to stripedshades. Awesomo3000 owns Finley. Conner is owned by Wreck-it Ralph. Katya is property of Sk8terofice. LilyPotter246 lent me Alexis Johnson, Ashton Johnson, Olivia, Brianna and Alice Grave. Song of the Elemental Pheonixs **_**____****also lent Cordelia Helsing, Van's daughter as well as Jucifer and his kids. Enjoy!**

**____****Side note: I've been recieving complaints about favourtism. I do not have favourites. In fact, this story wouldn't be this long without your input. So hopefully this will make it up to you. I love you all equally. Thank you. **

* * *

Cordelia and Dracula watched as Celina was dragged away by Jenna. Cordelia stifled a giggle.

Dracula turned to her. "What is so amusing, my dear?" he asked. It wasn't that he had a problem with it; in fact he liked how Cordelia laughed. He was curious as to why she was laughing.

"I never thought I'd come across a human who's just as strong as a monster" Cordelia stated.

Dracula found an amused smile spread across his face. "Only just, my dear" he chuckled, embracing his re-zing.

Cordelia smiled too, interlacing her fingers with Dracula's. It felt so good to feel loved again. "You know, that girl reminds me of myself when I was her age" she sighed.

"Is that so, Cordelia?" Dracula asked.

"I used to be made fun of a lot when I was her age. All because I believe there was more in this world that just humans and animals. I also had a bad temper so I would always fight back. That was until Johan came along. When my father killed him and my son, it felt like I lost my catalyst for my temper so I was back to being a bad-tempered woman when it came to father. Then I meet you. Now I feel as happy as ever" Cordelia explained.

"And I am glad I met you, my love" Dracula replied, planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Later on, everyone went back to the party. Baby Fang and his sisters were raving on the tables with the werepups.

Celina rubbed her tongue with the back of her hand, still tasting the soap in her mouth from her punishment. "Why did I have to do that?" she muttered.

Her friends just chuckled.

Mavis, Jenna, Zeva, Katya, Cordelia and the girls were by the drinks table, talking about anything and everything while Dracula had gone to converse with some of the other monsters. Emina was just clinging to Jenna's neck as the older girl held her.

"How long have you been here, Jenna?" Cordelia asked.

"Two or three days. Same as my older brother" Jenna replied.

"Hey Jenna, you never told us how you and Wilbur zinged. You told me you felt the zing the moment you laid eyes on him, but you never mentioned what happened" Mavis pointed out.

"Yes, I would like to know too" Cordelia agreed, earning a high-five from Mavis.

Celina, Zack, Fynna, Ilene, Tyler and Penipatria turned around. Zack's ears twitched, he wanted to know the story how his parents met but no one had told him the story yet, not even when he kept bugging his parents, his oldest sister, Emina and their grandparents about it.

Celina's ears popped out. _'How did Uncle Wilbur and Aunt Jenna actually meet?' _she thought curiously. Her friends gave smug grins.

Emina then said something in baby babble.

"She says 'how did you meet daddy, mommy?'" Princey translated, grinning mischievously.

Jenna blinked. She had not been expecting that. But surprisingly, no one had seen the way Wilbur had collided into her that day, her cheeks turned pink at the memory. "Umm, it's kinda embarrassing" she admitted.

Zeva smirked. "Come on, Aunt Jenna" she teased.

"Spill!" Katya giggled.

The other girls also shouted many encouragements.

"Well, umm, I happened to be talking to Drac when someone yells 'Heads up!'. I turned and then Wilbur crashes into me and, before you know it, the both of us were sent crashing to the opposite side of the lobby. I was just about to rip him a new one until we made eye contact. I thought I heard a 'zinging' noise as our eyes flashed violet. And I was practically pinned under him" Jenna told the group as she blushed deeper.

The other girls burst out laughing.

"AWW!" Emina cooed.

"That's a rather unique way to find your true love" Cordelia chuckled.

"I then found out from Wanye that Wilbur had been racing with Wally, Wilf and his other siblings and tripped, the lovable idiot. Apparently before he became my zing, he acted exactly like an overgrown pup" Jenna added. _'Now I know why Zack has a sharp tongue and acts like a pup; he takes after Wilbur' _she thought.

* * *

Celina, Fynna, Penipatria, Ilene, Tyler and Zack stood there, mouths agape when they realised what this meant.

Fynna and Ilene started laughing their butts off.

Tyler and Penipatria looked at each other and sighed. They then both disappeared out of the room.

Cordelia looked over at the stage. Mavis and Jenna caught on and the three females rushed forward and on stage, Jenna putting Emina down so she could run off and play with Winnie. A familiar song to Jenna started to play. She, Cordelia and Mavis sang the song to their zings, or in Cordelia's case – her re-zing.

_Cordelia: The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
Mavis: And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_All: Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pourin' rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I feel sparks fly whenever you smile  
Cordelia: (singing to Dracula) Get me with those blue eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I feel sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Mavis: My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
Jenna: I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_All: Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pourin' rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I feel sparks fly whenever you smile  
Mavis: (singing to Johnny) Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I feel sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Cordelia: I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
Jenna: I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_All: Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pourin' rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I feel sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Jenna: (Singing to Wilbur) Get me with those gold eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I feel sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Mavis: And the sparks fly...  
Cordelia: Oh, baby, smile..._

_Jenna: And the sparks fly... _

[A/N: Again, had to edit the lyrics to suit them]

* * *

Dracula helped Cordelia down off the stage. "That was lovely of you, my dear" he chuckled, bringing the woman into a loving kiss.

Mavis ran over and tackled Johnny into a hug. "Did you like the song?" she asked.

"It was awesome" Johnny laughed as he hugged Mavis back.

Wilbur then engulfed Jenna in a massive bear hug. "Great as always, Little Red" he said with a smirk, picking her up bridal style.

* * *

"Well, that was rubbish!" a new voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see a devil man with long brown and red hair and yellow eyes in a snappy red suit.

On his right was a devil/angel boy with fire red and black streaked hair and pure white eyes. He also had white small feather wings and a whiplash tail that was wrapped around his leg. He wore ordinary kid's clothes.

On his left was a faerie teenage girl with black and white frizzy hair and yellow eyes with no pupils. She was dressed in blue and white clothing. Her wings were large and transparent, like a dragonfly's.

Dracula pulled away from his kiss with Cordelia to glare at the newcomer. "Jucifer. I thought I smelt a rat" he growled.

"Shut it, Drac!" Jucifer snapped. He looked around. He frowned when he looked at Charlie (who was hiding behind Wilf), Devon (who just looked bored), Johnny, Jenna (which made Wilbur snarl and grip Jenna more protectively) and Cordelia (who Dracula had moved behind him protectively). "I see you're letting more humans in this place. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you crumbled. All because of a human infatuation" he taunted.

"They have finally accepted us, Jucifer. Times have changed since the olden days. And you leave my Cordelia out of this!" Dracula snapped.

The faerie girl turned to Wilbur. "Wilbur, I see you've finally found your zing. Good for you" she said calmly, her voice like water.

"Thanks, Othello. But can you at least try and control your wise-ass dad before he ends up getting kicked out by uncle Drac again?" Wilbur replied.

"I try to" Othello answered. She then turned around to notice that her brother was missing. "Oh, look. Orpheus has wandered off to go find Winnie" she said nonchalantly.

Wilbur's eye twitched; he still hadn't gotten over the fact that the precocious angel/devil boy had pre-zinged with his kid sister just a year ago. And Emina had gone off to play with his sister; he knew she would be scared by Orpheus. He put Jenna down. "I'll be back, babe" he whispered in her ear before he went off, in overprotective big brother mode as well as overprotective father mode.

Othello laughed then turned to Jenna. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Jenna" Jenna replied.

"Othello, an old acquaintance of your zing. I apologise for the spiteful way my father looked upon you. Then again, it is good Wilbur is protective of you" Othello breezed and danced off.

* * *

_**Well, that's all we've got time for. Recap: Drac and Cordelia shared a rather cute moment, the party got interrupted once again by Jucifer. His kids have both gone to do their own thing while Tyler and Penipatria have resumed the search for the Time-Scarab pieces. Next time, Marcus tries to pick a fight with Zack, Wally makes up with Devon after getting advice from Wilbur while the party resumes. Thanks and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
